The Twin
by Bade
Summary: How will the twin of a WWF superstar cope with a job in the WWF as a designer? How will she fit in with her brothers in their world? And will she ever get HIM off her back? Or is it destined to be love? Hardyz,Shane Helms,Lita,MANY more
1. The Twins

A/N: The following story starts to take place end of July 2001. I'm going to try my hardest to remember when certain storylines started for the WWF and shit. Cause to be honest with you, I don't really remember. I own no one but Hope. Lizzie is owned by GoddessInBondage, of course. Ummm, I think that's about it. Hope ya'll like it!! Oh, and EVERYONE go read and review GoddessInBondage's story Resurrected Halo cause if ya'll don't then she won't continue it and then I won't get to read any more of it! lol AND I REALLY LIKE IT!! lol  
  
**************  
  
She groaned as the sun light hit her face. She felt like she had just gone to sleep and in reality, she had. She rolled over in her twin bed and expected to see the baby face of her twin brother in the bed next to her's. Instead she saw a pile of blankets and pillows. He had done it again. He'd left early in the morning without saying goodbye. He'd been doing this about 6 years now. She should have been used to it, but they were so close.  
  
It was customary for them to spend the last nite he was home in their childhood room together. Although they were 23 and he had now been living in his own home for a few years now. They were the best of friends, doing everything together, sharing everything, practically attached at the hip.  
  
They were identical twins in every sense. In fact the only major difference was the fact that they were different sexes. They had the same color emerald green eyes with hazel speckles. Their hair was the same length and color, a little past the shoulders and a reddish orange color, though that's not their original color. They were both fairly tall, he standing about 6'1" and she at about 5'7".  
  
She rolled onto her back and threw off the covers. Groaning more she slid out of her bed and stretched. She slowly descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen where her father sat reading the paper.  
  
"Morning sweetie," he said setting down the paper.  
  
Leaning down she kissed his cheek. "Mornin Daddy," she yawned.  
  
"Late nite with your brother?"  
  
"Yeah and I see he left again without saying goodbye!"  
  
"You know Jeff will call you later, Hope," he laughed watching her pour a cup of coffee.  
  
"Still, he could say goodbye. It wouldn't kill him," she pouted.  
  
"Well, Matt tried to say goodbye, but you were sleeping like a rock."  
  
"Well Jeff kept me up till 4 this mornin," she replied before making her way into the living room. She settled herself on the couch and flipped on the t.v. where she watched some old wrestling tapes.  
  
Ever since she could remember her and her brothers watched wrestling. Once they figured they were old enough they started mimicking what they saw on t.v. She never wanted to be a wrestler, not like her brothers anyways. She always worked with them and tried to help them achieve their dreams of being WWF superstars. Their father never really approved of their wrestling, especially of his little girl wrestling. But once the Hardy Boyz had signed their contracts he couldn't have been happier. She always missed her brothers when they left sometimes weeks at a time. Even Matt, her older over protective brother. It definitely never got easier for them to be gone. But as she watched an old match the Hardy Boyz had against their major rivals, Edge and Christian, she realized how proud of them she was.  
  
It was late Saturday morning and she had no plans for her day. She hated days like this. She was completely broke and had no job since she graduated from college with a degree in design. Like Jeff she was very artistic, but spent her creative time making clothes. Even though she wrestled with Matt and Jeff when they were younger, her main job was creating clothes for them and some of the other guys in the companies. Matt always tried to convince her to go to the WWF and work in wardrobe. Meanwhile she had Shannon Moore, Jeff and Hope's best childhood friend, pulling for her to work in the now closed WCW. She truly had no clue what she wanted to do.  
  
"Daddy, I think I'm gonna go job hunting today," she said setting her mug in the sink. She smoothed back her hair and tucked it behind her ears.  
  
"Just take Mr. McMahon's offer. You know you'd be happy to work at the WWF," he said walking up to his daughter. He stared at her with a small smile on his face.  
  
"What Dad?" she asked curiously.  
  
Taking a deep breath he said, "You look more and more like you mother everyday, Hope."  
  
"Daddy, please, don't," she pleaded.  
  
Her father got into these moments every once in awhile and she hated it. Her mother was diagnosed with cancer when she and Jeff were 9. While Jeff blamed God, she blamed her mother. She hated her for getting sick. She hated her for being put in the hospital. But most of all she hated her for dying. A year later when Hope and Jeff were 10, she passed away. She was the last to say goodbye to Ruby. And during that goodbye, Hope's fears all rose and she burst. She told her Mom everything she hated about her. All her mother did was hold her daughter's hand tightly and gave Hope that warm smile that could have brightened any cloudy day. And with that smile came these last words, "It's your turn to take care of your father and brothers. Make sure your father isn't too hard on your brothers," she said, "And I love you more than words could ever express. You're my little girl, my ray of hope. I love you, Hope Bade Hardy. I'll always be with you." She felt her Mom's hand loosen and her body go limp. The machines in the hospital room gave off a haunting beep and she threw herself on her mother's body, holding her tightly, crying hysterically as her father and brothers walked to the bed. Her father tried to pull her off, but she wouldn't budge. Matt was the one who pulled her off in the end. The remaining Hardys huddled together and cried as the doctors turned the machines off. Hope could still see that day vividly in her mind. She no longer hated her mother, but loved her father more for bringing up 2 boys and a girl by himself.  
  
As she stood in the kitchen with her father staring at her, the phone rang. Her father left to answer it and she retreated to her room.  
  
"Honey, Shane is on the phone!" her father called to her. She scrunched up her nose as she picked up the phone in her room.  
  
Shane, Shane was quite the character. He was one of the biggest players she knew. He was Matt's best friend, but she wasn't quite sure what she thought of him. He had a tendency to be a jerk at times, but at other times he was like her big teddy bear. He and Shannon had been a tag team for awhile in WCW and now he was being brought to the WWF while Shannon was being sent to a development company.  
  
"Hello Shane," she said.  
  
"Hey Bade!" he exclaimed sounding happy. She gave him an inaudible groan when she heard him use her middle name. Only a hand full of people could call her Bade, Jeff and Matt of course, Shannon, and her best friend Lizzie.  
  
"What's up?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I thought that since I was home that you and I could get together," he replied.  
  
"Well, um, I'm actually going job hunting today," she said.  
  
He paused and replied, "I have to confess that really I need you to help me come up with new costume ideas."  
  
"Why? Sugar Shane can't come up with his own ideas?" she joked.  
  
"No, I mean, I have some ideas. Really I'd just like you to make them for me. We could make a pretty good team, Hope," he explained.  
  
"Well, I don't work for the WWF. Shouldn't you get someone that does, do that stuff for ya?"  
  
"Hope, you could work for the WWF."  
  
"That's my brothers' dream, not mine," she said coolly.  
  
"Well, think about it? I'd love to be able to see you more," he said softly.  
  
She made a face at the phone and said, "Shane, I have to go. Good luck."  
  
"Alright, bye."  
  
She made a gagging noise as she hung up the phone. She heard her father clear his throat and she looked up at him as he stood in her doorway with his arms crossed.  
  
"I wish you'd be nicer to Shane. He's a good kid," he said.  
  
"Maybe so. But he's Matt's friend, not mine. By those rights I don't have to be nice to him," she responded.  
  
"Well, I just came up to tell you Lizzie's waiting for you in the living room." She got a look of excitement on her face as she pushed passed her father.  
  
"Lizzie!" Hope called running down the stairs.  
  
"Hey!" she called back as they collided in a hug.  
  
"How were your shows?" Hope asked as they separated. Lizzie had wrestled with the Carolina gang growing up. And like most of the others, wanted to be a professional. Lizzie had been gone for two weeks, traveling the Carolinas performing with a couple companies.  
  
"Oh great! I'm now the hardcore champion," she smiled. "But I missed ya'll."  
  
"I missed you too. Oh, by the way, Shannon wants his jeans back," Hope laughed.  
  
"Oh, well, that could be a problem."  
  
"Uh-oh, why?"  
  
"I kinda ripped em durin a hardcore match," Lizzie bit on her lip.  
  
"Shannon's gonna kill you!" Hope chanted. "Those were his favorite pants."  
  
"He should have known better than to have let me borrow them then!" Lizzie shrugged in response.  
  
"He was tryin to shut you up!" Hope laughed.  
  
"Oops," Lizzie laughed. "So, where's this car that your brothers got you?"  
  
"Oh, Jeff's keeping it hostage till our birthday at his house," Hope replied pulling her friend outside with her.  
  
"Excuse me?" Lizzie questioned as they walked along the dirt path to Jeff's place.  
  
"Well, since I'm keeping his dirt bike hostage till our birthday, he decided to keep my car."  
  
"Speaking of Jeff," Lizzie smiled wiggling her eyebrows.  
  
"Na-ah, we're not doin this again, Lizzie."  
  
"Bade," Lizzie whined.  
  
"No! Lizzie, we've been through this HOW many times?!"  
  
"But, but," Lizzie stuttered.  
  
"Ugh! Lizzie, my brother and Beth are still going strong. Give it up!" Hope laughed.  
  
"She's not good enough for him," Lizzie pouted crossing her arms over her black muscle tee. Hope rolled her eyes and shook her head. Lizzie had the biggest crush on Jeff since she could remember. Only recently had she been trying to get him though. Unfortunately Jeff already had a girlfriend, Beth. Hope liked Beth since day one and was glad Jeff had someone to take care of him like Beth did. But she also hated seeing her best friend upset over a guy, especially since the guy was her brother.  
  
"So what's going on with you and Jimmy?" Hope asked.  
  
"Eck, he's such a loser! I broke up with him last week. Turns out he was sleeping with Meg," Lizzie groaned.  
  
"Oh, sorry to hear that," Hope cringed.  
  
"But what about you and Chad?" Lizzie had this smile on her face that always meant trouble. She was digging for information and Hope knew it. There was no way she was going to lie her away out of this one.  
  
"I don't sleep and tell," Hope replied with a sly smile.  
  
"You slut!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"Oh you're one to talk!" Hope laughed as they reached Jeff's.  
  
"Yeah, true," Lizzie said casually.  
  
"Well, there it is," Hope smiled pointing to the brand new vehicle in her brother's driveway.  
  
"Um, Hope, I hate to tell you, but that's not a Celica," Lizzie remarked.  
  
"I know. When Matt, Jeff, and I went out yesterday looking for cars, I test drove a BEAUTIFUL Celica. Jeff and I both fell in love with it, but Matt didn't want his precious little sister driving such a sports car," Hope rolled her eyes. "So he suggested I get a SUV instead, since he wasn't paying for the Celica. So I settled on the Explorer Sport and Matt agreed to it."  
  
"Matt's an ass," Lizzie laughed as they looked over the dark blue SUV.  
  
"It's loaded though. It's got a 6 CD changer, Navigation, um, it's just loaded," Hope said as they slid into the vehicle.  
  
"Is Jeff gonna have a hissy if we sit in it before your birthday?" she laughed.  
  
"Nah, Jeff and Matt left this morning."  
  
"Wanna go for a test drive?" Lizzie smiled.  
  
"I don't know. I mean if I get an ounce of dirt on it, Jeff will notice and kill me," Hope said.  
  
"Blame it on Beth," Lizzie shrugged causing Hope to slap her shoulder with a smile. "Come on. We'll go get Shan and drive into Raleigh and do some shopping."  
  
"Well, I do have to go job shopping today and I don't wanna take Dad's crappy pickup," Hope smiled.  
  
"Well, we could always steal Jeff's Corvette," Lizzie smirked.  
  
"Alright, we'll take MY car," Hope laughed placing the key in the ignition and taking off for Shannon's.  
  
"Oh my God, I almost forgot to tell you!" Lizzie exclaimed slamming her hands down on the dash.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Guess who just got a developmental contract from the WWF to go to HWA?" she asked with a grin.  
  
"Shannon?" Hope guessed.  
  
"Yeah, but besides Shannon."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"ME!!" Lizzie yelled. "I'm goin to be going to HWA with Shannon. I'm so excited."  
  
"How?!"  
  
"Well, there were a couple WWF scouts at my last show and they talked to me and another one of the wrestlers. Well, they seemed more interested in me and I signed a contract right then and there. So hopefully sometime soon I'll be working for the big time!"  
  
"That's so awesome! I'm so happy for you," Hope smiled pulling into Shannon's driveway, being met by his wolf Sabu. The girls jumped out of the car, Sabu greeting them happily, and they walked into the house.  
  
"Hope, Lizzie!" Crystal smiled running up to them from the kitchen. She gave each of them a hug and stood back. "Hope, did you get your eyebrow pierced?"  
  
"Um, yeah," Hope smiled.  
  
"Matt must have had a shit fit," she laughed leading them into the living room.  
  
"Just a slight one. But Jeff loved it!" Hope laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well, Jeff's a little off his rocker anyways," Crystal laughed. "So I heard you were going to be wrestling with Shannon, Lizzie."  
  
"Yeah, I'm so excited!" Lizzie smiled.  
  
"I'm so happy for you guys. Has Shane talked you into working for WWF yet, Hope?" Crystal asked scratching Sabu's head.  
  
"How'd you know I talked to Shane?" Hope asked curiously.  
  
"Because he's a pain in my ass and keeps bugging me about getting you into the WWF so he took it upon himself to call you about it," Shannon replied shaking his head as he walked down the stairs.  
  
"You're talking to Shane?" Lizzie exclaimed. Hope nodded at her. "Helms?!"  
  
"Yeah, Shane Helms. I don't know why he cares so much about where I work, but it's kinda getting on my last nerve," Hope said crossing her arms as she leaned back in the couch.  
  
"Dude, he has the BIGGEST crush on you," Shannon laughed flopping down next to her.  
  
"No he doesn't," Hope groaned. "He's just a pain in the ass, like you said."  
  
"Love the eyebrow ring. When'd you get that done, Bade?" Shannon asked.  
  
"This past Monday I went with Chad," she smiled.  
  
"Ah, Chad," Shannon and Crystal chorused with matching smiles.  
  
"The ban of Matt's existence," Shannon laughed. "What are you two doin here?"  
  
"Just wanted to know if you wanted to take a ride to Raleigh with us in Bade's new ride," Lizzie smiled.  
  
"New ride? You got the Celica?!" Shannon jumped up to look out the window. "That's an Explorer."  
  
"Yeah, I know, Matt wouldn't let me get the Celica. Long story," Hope replied. "So do you wanna come?"  
  
"Crystal?" Shannon asked.  
  
"You don't have to ask my permission to go. I'm going to go hang out with my brother anyways," Crystal smiled.  
  
"You sure baby?" Shannon asked taking her hand in his.  
  
"Yes, go, have fun," she replied. "I'll see you girls later."  
  
"Bye Crystal," Hope and Lizzie smiled as Crystal walked away, Shannon following her closely.  
  
"I love you baby," they heard him say. "I'm going to miss you." They heard the door shut and assume Crystal had left. Shannon walked back into the living room smiling as the girls looked up at him.  
  
"I love you baby," they mocked him. "I'm going to miss you."  
  
"Oh shut up!" he exclaimed.  
  
They made a whipping noise as they followed him out of the house. He turned around and glared at them before climbing into the car.  
  
***************  
  
"How'd the job hunting go honey?" Hope's father asked as she walked into the house. She groaned and slumped down on the couch in the living room.  
  
"It sucked," she replied angrily. "There's like nothing out there."  
  
"You know a good solution to that," he smiled.  
  
"The WWF is my last resort. I don't want to tread on Matt and Jeff's territory," she said.  
  
"Speaking of Jeff, he called while you were out," he said.  
  
"Why didn't he call my cell?!" she exclaimed jumping to run up to her room. She called his cell quickly and waited for an answer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Adam?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Hope?" he replied.  
  
"Why are you answering Jeff's cell phone?" she asked.  
  
"Cause he left it in my room," he answered. "Did you need him?"  
  
"Well, I did want to talk to him," she said. Things weren't too great between her and Adam Copeland. They had dated for a short amount of time while him and her brothers were training together. They split up due to the long distance relationship thing. And since then, they really didn't talk much.  
  
"I suppose I can go give him the phone," Adam replied. She heard the door open on his end and him knock on the door.  
  
"BADE!!!" Jeff yelled into the phone.  
  
"JEFF!!!" she yelled back.  
  
"How are you sweetie?" he asked.  
  
"Jeff, give me the phone," Matt spoke though he sounded rather far away.  
  
"No!" Jeff swatted his hand away.  
  
"Tell Matt hi," Hope laughed.  
  
"She says you're a big fat ugly loser!" Jeff said.  
  
"I did not!" Hope yelled at her brother.  
  
Jeff laughed and corrected himself, "Okay, so I added the big fat part."  
  
"Jeffrey!"  
  
"Alright, she says hi," Jeff laughed.  
  
"HI KIDDO!!" Matt yelled into the phone.  
  
"Thanks for the needing of a hearing aid now Matt!" Hope laughed.  
  
"So, anyways, how are you doing?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Alright. Lizzie, Shannon, and I went job hunting today. Well, they went with me," Hope said.  
  
"Bade," Jeff whined.  
  
"I know Jeff. There's always an opening for me at WWF. Well, I don't care!"  
  
"Did you find anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why won't you just come work here?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because is not a reason."  
  
"It is for me."  
  
"Hope Bade Hardy!"  
  
"Jeffrey Nero Hardy!"  
  
"Come on, please?! Don't make me make Matt sick Shane on you again," Jeff laughed.  
  
"You're the reason he called me today?!"  
  
"Partly, Shannon helped too."  
  
"You all suck horribly."  
  
"We try." She could just see the sinister smile on Jeff's face. She wished badly that she could reach through the phone and slap him. "Just think about it?"  
  
"How long this time?"  
  
"If you don't find a job by RAW this Monday, then you tell Vince you're interested in the position," Jeff said.  
  
"I have tomorrow and Monday till 9, Jeff. That's not nearly enough time."  
  
"Tough shit. Deal with it. Those are the rules."  
  
"Fine," Hope said.  
  
"Oh and don't drive your car again until the 31st, okay? Otherwise I'll have to hurt you," he threatened.  
  
"I didn't......how'd you.......I hate you," she growled. "How the hell did you know?!"  
  
"Oh, a little birdie told me."  
  
"I'm gonna kill Beth."  
  
"Hey now, if I come home and find my girlfriend dead, you'll have me to deal with."  
  
"Oh, I'm shaking in my booties," Hope laughed.  
  
"Alright, I gotta go. Matt, Amy, and I are goin to get some grub. Love you Kid," Jeff said.  
  
"Love you too," Hope said hanging up. "I suppose the WWF might not be so bad. I'll be able to hang out with Matt and Jeff more. Amy too. But I just don't know," she spoke to herself. She got ready for bed, popped herself some popcorn, and watched a movie in her room till she fell asleep. She was going to have a tough couple of days. Searching for a job wasn't an easy one now a days. She truly knew that she wasn't going to get one by Monday nite. 


	2. New Member of the WWF Family

A/N: I already put a notice up about this story on Gone, but I'll put one here too. This story isn't going to be updated as much as my others. I have two stories going on right now that need my attention. I can't really tell you how frequently it'll be updated, so just keep a look out for it. This is a really long chapter. So I hope it keeps ya'll happy for awhile. Also, go check out UNITED PATHS. The sequel to Connection. THANKS BUNCHES!!! And to any that's read that A/N in Gone about the stalker, I need help. I'm so scared out of my mind, I'm in tears. I don't know what to do anymore. I've blocked every screen name he has, e-mail and IM. And he just keeps coming up with more. I've had my friend IM him, getting info out of him, but he knew somehow that she was a friend of mine. And now he's practically threatening me. I can't report him cause I don't have the new updated version of AOL. So they won't let me report anyone. I've run out of ideas. I don't know what he's going to do next. I've like blocked all people except for people that are on my buddy list for TiGGerD2031, so hopefully that'll work. So if you're not on my Buddy List for that sn, you're not getting a hold of me probably. Lol I just don't trust anyone now. And you can blame that asshole for it. So if you get IMed by a NightOwl116 from AOL, don't speak to him. He's the total asshole stalker. Oh, I won't be using my Cinderella sn for awhile. Just so I can possibly get rid of him. Just to let ya'll know.  
  
*************  
  
"Pass me a coke Shan," Hope requested from her seat on the pillows that were scattered around the floor. Shannon threw her a can of coke and took a seat on the couch next to Lizzie.  
  
"You do realize that you are picking up every last pillow that's on the damn floor before you leave, right?" Shannon asked as Crystal sat down next to Hope and leaned back against the couch between Shannon's legs.  
  
"Maybe, if I feel like it," Hope smirked at him. He picked up the only pillow that was left on the couch and swung at Hope. He hit Lizzie, who was just sitting there with a plate of chocolate cake on her lap minding her own business, and then hit Hope. Hope and Lizzie turned and glared at him. Lizzie handed Hope her plate careful to not drop the cake and ripped the pillow out of Shannon's hands and nailed him across the face with it. Hope handed Lizzie back her cake and smiled, focusing on the TV. Shannon had an evil gin on his face as he reached across to Lizzie's plate and grabbed the cake off of it.  
  
"Asshole!" Lizzie gasped as Shannon shoved the whole piece in his mouth. He smiled, licking each of his fingers.  
  
"Alright children, it's almost 9," Crystal laughed turning the channel so they could watch RAW.  
  
"You know what this means, Hope," Lizzie said dropping the phone into her lap.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about," Hope smiled dropping the phone on the couch.  
  
"Well, you are jobless, so that means you have to call Jeff and let him know that you're goin to the WWF," Shannon chuckled proudly.  
  
"If I took Jeff seriously every time he did this, I would have been in the WWF 20 times by now," she laughed as the phone rang. Shannon answered it with a smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah, man. She's right here," he laughed dropping the phone into Hope's lap. "It's Jeff."  
  
"Hey Jeffy," she said with a fake smile as RAW started.  
  
"So, what's the word Bade?" he asked.  
  
"Oh man, I can't hear you. There's all kinds of static! Damn cell phones!" Hope yelled hanging the phone up.  
  
"Oh that was mean," Lizzie laughed as the phone rang again.  
  
"That cell phone static trick won't get rid of me that easily," Jeff smiled when Hope answered it.  
  
"What Jeff?!" Hope whined.  
  
"Bade, did you get a job, or not?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Well, um, ya see," Hope stalled.  
  
"No, huh?" Jeff replied smugly.  
  
"I didn't say that, exactly."  
  
"Your answer is always the same when you stall like that."  
  
"Alright, so I didn't make the deadline."  
  
"Great, so I'll tell Vince to expect a call from you."  
  
"Jeff, do you honestly want me there? Cause you know how much of a pain in the ass I can be."  
  
"As true as that is, you're coming."  
  
"Fine, I'll call his office tomorrow," Hope sulked.  
  
"That's my good little sister," Jeff mocked her.  
  
"Hey, I'm only 4 minutes younger!" she cried.  
  
"Whatever. I have a match to get ready for. Love you."  
  
"Love you too." She hung up and set the phone off to the side.  
  
"Welcome to the WWF!!!" Shannon exclaimed throwing his arms around her neck.  
  
"Yeah, not for long though if you keep choking me!" Hope gasped for air. He let her go and messed up her hair.  
  
*******************  
  
Hope walked through Titan Towers with her portfolio held tightly in her arms and her suitcase rolling behind. It was the Friday after Jeff had called her about her job situation. She sighed deeply as her nerves started to rise. If all went well during this meeting with the McMahon family, she'd have a job with the WWF in the wardrobe department. Her plane had gotten in late so she was unable to go to her hotel and check in and meet up with her brothers.  
  
"Hi, I'm Hope Hardy. I'm here to meet with the McMahons about the job in wardrobe," she spoke to the secretary.  
  
"Oh yeah, they're expecting you. Just down the hall on your right," the secretary instructed.  
  
"Thank you," Hope smiled as she started walking down the hall. She looked down to where the door would be and shook her head.  
  
"Hey!! We've been waiting here for like 15 minutes!" Matt greeted her, lifting her in a hug.  
  
"Yeah, my plane got in late," she replied. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"We wanted to be here when our sister signed her first WWF contract!" Jeff replied kissing her cheek.  
  
"And Matt dragged me here against my will," Amy joked.  
  
"Oh gees, thanks for that self esteem boost," Hope smiled hugging the red head. She shrugged her shoulders and looked at the door almost in fear.  
  
"Hey, you're the fearless one here. You'll be fine," Matt smiled squeezing her hand gently. Hope nodded at them all and left her suitcase with them. She knocked on the door was let in immediately.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. My plane just got in," Hope smiled shaking everyone's hands.  
  
"Oh that's quite alright. We understand," Linda smiled. "Please have a seat."  
  
Hope nodded and sat in front of the family. She held out her portfolio and Vince looked through it immediately.  
  
"So how long have you been designing?" he asked flipping through it.  
  
"Oh forever. Um, as a kid I did the outfits for most of the wrestlers, including my brothers, in the Indy feds. Then I went for a degree in design after high school," I replied.  
  
"You've got a lot of good ideas here," Stephanie smiled at her looking over her father's shoulder. "What's this mask?"  
  
"Oh, that belongs to one of the characters Jeff used, Willow the Wisp. Jeff gave me some ideas and I put them on paper and then this other guy made it. I also made the top that Jeff wore for it," Hope answered.  
  
"You were a wrestler too, correct?" Shane asked.  
  
"Yeah, I wrestled a bit. Growing up with the Hardy Boyz you don't have much of a choice," she joked causing them to laugh which calmed her nerves quite a bit.  
  
"Well, I think we've seen enough," Vince smiled. He pulled papers out of his brief case and a pen. He pushed them towards Hope and nodded at them. "We'd love to have you be a part of the WWF family."  
  
"Thank you so much!" she replied excitedly signing her name on all the dotted lines.  
  
"If you have any questions just come see any of us," Stephanie added.  
  
"Well, I think we're done here. Congratulations and we'll see you on Monday for RAW," Vince stood to shake her hand. "Oh, and Shane will show you to your office here in the building."  
  
"Thank you very much," Hope smiled as she followed Shane out the door. Matt, Jeff, and Amy stood when she walked out. She turned her head to look at them and stuck out her tongue and gave them a thumbs up. She turned back around and smiled as she followed Shane into her new office.  
  
"Well, here it is. It's not much, but I think it serves its purpose," Shane smiled. "Welcome to the WWF family. I'm sure you'll be an excellent addition here."  
  
"Thank you very much," she smiled. She sighed, glancing around the small room. She walked to the window and pulled up the shades, getting a beautiful view of Stamford, CT.  
  
"If you need anything, buzz the secretary, Amanda, and she'll help you with anything," Shane said starting to walk out the door.  
  
"Um, wait, one question," Hope said turning around, just catching him before he went out the door.  
  
"Shoot," he smiled.  
  
"Um, about my work schedule, will I work the same hours as say my brothers?" she asked.  
  
"Um, well, your schedule is a little complicated. We want you to be at, at least, one show a week. Just so you can interact with the superstars. If you can make a taping of either RAW or Smackdown a week, that would be fabulous, plus one house show. Office hours are 9 till 6 weekdays. So you'll be able to work in your office any day of the week. Merchandising meetings are Wednesday mornings at 9 sharp. But other than that you can go back home on weekends or weekdays. Although, I'd probably suggest you find an apartment here. There are many nice ones in the area. I'm sure you'll be spending a lot of time here," Shane explained. "I think that's about it. Mine and Stephanie's numbers are right by your phone. If you need my parents just talk to my father's secretary."  
  
"Thank you Mr. McMahon," Hope smiled.  
  
"Please call me Shane. Mr. McMahon makes me sound like my father. And I hope I'm not that old yet," he joked. Hope laughed nervously, playing with her hands. "You don't have to be nervous around us. We're not monsters or anything. We're pretty reasonable people." Shane smiled at her and left, leaving the door open. Jeff ran into the room and picked Hope up, swinging her around.  
  
"This is going to be great!! We can share a hotel room and do all kinds of crazy shit. It'd be just like when we were little!" Jeff exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Jeff, my schedule is kinda complicated. I think I have to move out," Hope said sadly.  
  
"Move out?" Jeff asked sounding rather upset.  
  
"Yeah, move out. And move here. They think it's better that way," she said.  
  
"They're making you move?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"No, they're not making me move."  
  
"Then don't move."  
  
"Jeff, I have to be on the road and here in the office and at merchandising meetings. I'll be home like 2 times a week at the most!"  
  
"And I'm home more than that?!"  
  
"No, but I don't have the money for all that travel."  
  
"You'll get the money! Hope, I don't want you to move! Think about me, Matt, Shannon, Lizzie, Crystal, Beth, but Hope think about Dad most of all. Think about how this is goin to affect him!"  
  
"You think I haven't?! I know it's going to crush him. I don't want to move anymore than you want me to! Jesus Jeff, I love living in Cameron. I love living with Daddy. I love being down the road from Shannon, Crystal, and Lizzie. Most of all I love having you right there," Hope argued.  
  
"If you didn't want to move you wouldn't! I can't believe this. Ya know, this all sucks. I thought it would be great for you to be here. Now I wish you weren't!"  
  
"Well, hey, this is all your fault. Just remember that."  
  
"Enlighten me Hope. How the hell is this all my fault?"  
  
"You're the one that made me apply for the job."  
  
"Hope, you've never listened to me before. If you didn't truly want this job you wouldn't have gone for it. So don't blame this all on me!"  
  
"Oh whatever Jeff. God, you're such an ass sometimes!"  
  
"Well, you're a bitch sometimes!"  
  
"Asshole!" Hope exclaimed getting into Jeff's face.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Whoa! Hold up, what the hell is the problem!?" Matt yelled splitting them apart.  
  
"Ask him, he's the asshole," Hope replied crossing her arms angrily as she leaned against her bare desk.  
  
"You guys never fight. Why the hell would you start now?" Matt asked.  
  
"She's moving. She's moving away from us," Jeff answered storming out of the office.  
  
"Your moving?" Amy asked.  
  
"I don't know. It only kinda makes sense with my schedule," Hope said. "I should go talk to him." Hope started to walk out of the office but stopped and turned around. She wrapped her arms around Matt's waist and reached up to kiss his cheek.  
  
"What was that for?" he smiled.  
  
"For being my big brother. I know I don't always express this to you, but I do love you and I'm very proud to have you in my life," she smiled.  
  
"If you were really loved me, you'd dump Chad," Matt muttered.  
  
"I heard that!" she called to him as she ran down the hall. Jeff hadn't gotten far. He was sitting outside of the elevator with his head down. She slid down the wall and sat next to him on the floor. She nudged his shoulder with hers and he slipped his arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her multi-colored head. She smiled contently and they sat there until Matt forced them to leave.  
  
******************  
  
"I refuse to let you move out," Shannon said pacing Hope's room.  
  
"Shan, it's not a sure thing yet," she laughed.  
  
"Well, still, you'll move out over my dead body," Shannon replied crossing his arms. The door flew open, knocking Shannon on the floor, and Lizzie ran in.  
  
"Looks like that could be arranged," Hope joked.  
  
"Okay, Crystal better be joking with me. You're not moving, right?!" Lizzie demanded to know.  
  
Hope just shook her head as she helped Shannon to his feet. "I don't know yet. I'm going to see how hectic things are for the first month or so. And then I'll decide," she answered. Lizzie stared at her, her eyebrows narrowed angrily. "But what difference does it make anyways. You'll be gone just as much as me if not more!"  
  
"But, but, but," Lizzie stuttered. She pouted and sat on Jeff's bed.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be here for at least another month," Cinder smiled.  
  
"You'd better be," Shannon said sitting on one side of Lizzie. "Well, how was your first week anyways?"  
  
"Busy. I had to come up with a costume idea for Hurricane Helms. So I spent more time with Shane than I seriously wanted to. And then I had to enlarge a pair of Paul Levesque's tights. Adam and I had our first meeting together. That was awkward," Hope replied.  
  
"Is Paul as big of an asshole off screen as he is on?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Um, no, I don't think so. Didn't really spend too much time with him. Just got his measurements and that was about it," Hope replied.  
  
"I can't believe you're working with the WWF before me!" Shannon laughed.  
  
"Yeah really. The girl that always said she wouldn't work for them has jumped on the bandwagon," Lizzie laughed.  
  
"Speaking of bands, Ozzfest next weekend guys!" Hope exclaimed.  
  
"I know! I'm so psyched! We're all meeting at my house right?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Yeah, bright and early," Lizzie grinned.  
  
"I'll grab some of Jeff's face paint and we can do our faces for the Marilyn Manson performance," Hope said.  
  
"This is going to be great. Kind of like our last little hurrah. Lizzie and I are off to HWA. You're off with Jeff and Matt. It's gonna be hard to get together like this again for awhile," Shannon said.  
  
"It's not like we're all gonna die Shan," Lizzie laughed. "We'll all see each other like twice a week."  
  
"Hopefully," Shannon said directing his attention to Hope.  
  
"Aw, come on, I'm not gonna leave you guys. I'll be around. Don't worry," Hope smiled.  
  
************  
  
"Happy birthday to us!" Hope smiled giving Jeff a hug. "Where are my keys?"  
  
"Oh, like you don't know. You've only been driving the damn thing all month," he growled at her, dropping the keys in her hand.  
  
"Yeah, but I couldn't let it sit out in the yard doing nothing," she replied seriously.  
  
"Just give me my dirt bike," he laughed.  
  
"Ask Matt for it. He's got all the stuff for it," she replied.  
  
"Ya know, I really hate these joint gifts sometimes," Jeff muttered as Hope followed him into the kitchen.  
  
"How are the new 24 year olds?" Matt smiled, his arm tightly wrapped around Amy's waist.  
  
"Stop the groping and give me my dirt bike," Jeff demanded.  
  
"That's horrible Jeff," Beth laughed.  
  
"Yes, that's my son, the rude one. It's moments like this when I'm proud to call him son," their dad joked.  
  
"It's in my room. I'll give it to you later. Where's Shannon and crew?" Matt asked.  
  
"He said that Crystal was picking up something last minute," Jeff replied as Shannon, Crystal, and Lizzie walked into the house together.  
  
"Well speak of the devils," Beth smiled as Crystal sat next to her. Lizzie glared at Beth as if she was going to attack.  
  
Hope pulled Lizzie aside and glared at her. "Lizzie, please don't do anything. I'm begging you."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be good," Lizzie crossed her heart. "For awhile." Hope shook her head and rolled her eyes, pulling her back into the kitchen.  
  
"Well, happy birthday Bade. This is from Lizzie, Crystal, and I," Shannon smiled handing over an oddly shaped gift. Hope set it on the floor and ripped the paper off, balling some of it up and throwing it at Matt. She laughed until she saw what it was. It was a brand new, bright blue, electric guitar.  
  
"Oh wow! You shouldn't have!" she gasped taking it out of the case and resting it on her lap.  
  
"No, but we wanted to. Besides, I don't exactly trust you with my acoustic," Shannon smiled sarcastically. Hope started strumming a few cords before a box was dropped in her lap.  
  
"I had Crystal run into the music store before they got here. Since I knew you'd think something was up if I went. And she picked this up for me," Amy smiled as I opened the small box. Inside was an autographed pick by Slash of Guns N' Roses.  
  
"Amy, this is absolutely wonderful!" Hope cried hugging her tightly. "Thank you all so much. It's been a wonderful birthday."  
  
"Yeah, thanks. We really appreciate all the stuff you guys got us," Jeff smiled.  
  
"Well, Shane should be here soon to have cake with us," Matt said as Amy jumped off his lap.  
  
"Why?! It's not bad enough that I have to work with the man? I have to see him on my birthday too?!" Hope whined.  
  
"Whining is so becoming on you," Matt smirked gripping her face in his hand before she shook him off. "Anyways, Amy and I are going to run to her house to get the cake. We'll be back in few."  
  
While Matt and Amy were gone, Jeff, Beth, and Crystal went to Jeff's to bring over Liger and Sabu. Shannon, Lizzie, and Hope sat in her room, jamming out to Hope's new guitar. She was really excited to have one of her own. Now with any luck she'd be able to jump into a band with Shannon and Jeff.  
  
"Hope, Chad's here!" her father called to her. She ran down the stairs and outside, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Hey baby," Hope smiled reaching up to kiss Chad's tan face. His crystal blue eyes were bright and stood out against his black raven like hair.  
  
"We need to talk," he said seriously pulling her outside. She looked up at him nervously, not saying a word. "Listen, I don't like the idea of you hanging around all those wrestlers like you are."  
  
"It's my job Chad. I have no choice."  
  
"It's either them or me."  
  
"You're making me choose between you and my job?!"  
  
"Yeah, cause frankly, I don't trust you."  
  
"Oh no, cause I've done absolutely nothing to hurt that trust. But I'm supposed to trust you whole heartedly, even though you had that little fling with Miranda. Whatever. How could you do this on my birthday?!"  
  
"That's right, and why am I not invited to your birthday?"  
  
"Because it's a family thing. You know that!"  
  
"Well, I bet Lizzie and Shannon are there, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but they're family."  
  
"And your boyfriend isn't?!"  
  
"Oh please! You're just being a dick head. Making me choose between you and my job!"  
  
"Well, it's your choice. Your job, or me." He flashed her a cocky little grin as he put his hand on her shoulder and ran it up and down her arm and neck. She smiled up at him and shook her head.  
  
"You can go have some fun with that LITTLE COCKy grin of yours. Cause I'm finished with your ass," she replied walking into the house and slamming the door in his face.  
  
"Matt'll be so proud of you," Shannon grinned welcoming her at the door.  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad I could make him happy," she said solemnly. Shannon put his arm around and squeezed her tightly.  
  
"You're the strong one. Remember that. You've been through a lot and lived to tell about it. You'll get through this," Shannon smiled.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm tired of being the strong one," she cried running up to her room. She slammed the door behind her and crashed on her bed, grabbing one of the stuffed animals that garnished her bed.  
  
"Should we go talk to her?" Shannon asked Lizzie.  
  
"I don't think so. This is something she has to get over by herself I think," Lizzie replied.  
  
"Hey, where's the birthday twins?" Shane smiled walking into the house.  
  
"Well, one's at his house. And the other is up in her room crying hysterically cause she and an asshole just broke up," Lizzie replied. Shane's smiled faded as he gripped the gift bag in his hand tightly and stormed up the stairs.  
  
"Shane! I wouldn't go up there if I were you!" Shannon called after him.  
  
"He's gone Shan, don't waste your breath," Lizzie sighed.  
  
"Hope!" Shane called knocking on her door. "Hope, can I come in?!"  
  
"Shane, just go away!" she cried. He shook his head and walked in. "I told you to go away."  
  
"I don't care. You need someone right now. I'm not letting you lock yourself away in your room like you did last time," he said sitting down next to her. "Come on, he's a dick. You deserve better than that and you know it."  
  
"Well, maybe I can't get better!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Don't think so badly about yourself. You're a beautiful, sweet, smart, and talented girl. You can anyone you want!" Shane said wrapping his arms around her. "Come on, cheer up. It's your birthday." She buried her head in his chest and cried.  
  
"I miss my mom," she cried quietly.  
  
"Shh, I know. But she's here with you. You know that," Shane replied quietly rocking her back and forth.  
  
"But I want her here in the physical world. Where I can hold her and cry on her shoulder."  
  
"What? Am I not doing a good of enough job?" Shane joked.  
  
"No, it's just not the same," she replied. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Well, hey, this may make you feel a little better. I had to get it for you when I saw it in New York. It just screams you," he laughed handing her the gift bag.  
  
"Shane, you didn't have to get me anything," she said wiping her cheeks.  
  
"I know I didn't have to. But I wanted to. It's kinda a thanks for doing my Hurricane costume," he smiled as she pulled out a baseball teddy bear with Posada's number 20 Yankee jersey on it.  
  
"Aw, thank you so much Shane," she smiled hugging him tightly.  
  
"Did that asshole really do that to you?!" Matt steamed storming into Hope's room. She detached herself from Shane and nodded at her older over protective brother. "Mother fucker. I'm going to hunt him down and hurt him badly."  
  
"Matt, no. Please don't make things more worse than they already are," she pleaded.  
  
"But he hurt you Bade. I'm not letting the fuckwad get away with hurting my baby sister," Matt said walking towards her and taking her into his arms. Shane shrugged and walked out of the room, only to be pushed aside by Jeff who barged in, practically slamming the door in Shane's face.  
  
"What the hell is goin on?!" Jeff roared.  
  
"Chad made Hope choose between him and work. She chose work. So now she's all upset," Matt explained.  
  
"No, really, I'm fine now guys. Shane, Shane was there for me," she smiled pulling away from Matt's tight grip.  
  
"You let Shane take care of you?" Jeff asked bewildered. Hope nodded.  
  
"Did we slip into an alternate universe?!" Matt exclaimed with a laugh.  
  
Hope laughed and set her new teddy bear on the shelf with the rest of her old softball and baseball stuff. She led her brothers down into the kitchen to finish celebrating hers and Jeff's birthday. She was bound and determined to make it a good day. There was just one thing she had to do.  
  
"Shannon, could you um, could you come here for a second?" Hope asked quietly as they all sat in the living room watching childhood wrestling tapes. He nodded and they moved into the den.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked.  
  
"Can you take me to the softball field and to the cemetery?" she asked softball in hand.  
  
"Oh no Hope. You do this every year, and every year it turns out bad," Shannon said crossing his arms.  
  
"Please? I have to do this. And you're the only one that I want to take me," she said.  
  
"Alright, just give me a second," he sighed walking into the living room. He excused himself and Hope and they jumped into his Mustang.  
  
"Thank you Shan," she smiled at him.  
  
"No problem. I know how much this means to you. So I guess it's not such a bad thing," he returned the smile. They stopped at the old school softball field where her mother had taught her to play softball. She stood on the pitching mound and the memories came flooding back to her.  
  
"Mommy, I can't do this," Hope cried as she stood staring at her mother, who was crouched down to catch the pitch she wanted her daughter to throw. Hope had gone back to when she was 7 and her mom was teaching her to pitch a softball. Hope stood alone on the mound, the large ball in her hand and the glove fitting her left hand perfectly.  
  
"Honey, you can to do this. I taught you exactly what to do. Now all you have to do is believe in yourself," her mother's voice rang through her head as clear as day. Hope bit on her lip, her eyebrows narrowed as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her mother smiled at her, that warm giving smile that was so infectious. Hope aimed and let go of the ball, only to hear a large smack of the ball hitting the glove. Hope looked at her mom as she dropped it out of her glove, allowing it to bounce on the plate.  
  
"MOMMY!! I DID IT!!!" Hope cried jumping into her mother's arms. Ruby laughed as she held her young daughter tightly.  
  
"See, I told you that you could do it," she smiled kissing her daughter's forehead. "You're going to be a star player someday with that arm of yours. Just don't go around beating your brothers, alright?"  
  
"Yes, Mommy," Hope giggled. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too Hope. I love you too," Ruby sighed as Hope's thoughts came back to her in the present day. Tears were slowly running down Hope's cheeks. She threw the softball at the backstop and let out a deep breath.  
  
"Hope, ya ready?" Shannon called from the car. Hope waved to him and picked up the ball. Digging a hole in the ground with her foot and hand, she buried the ball as a memory of that day. She walked back to the car and got in. "You alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess," she sniffled. "Cemetery."  
  
Shannon sighed and they headed for the cemetery. Once there, Shannon parked on the road closest to Ruby's burial plot. Hope stood in front of her mother's stone and rubbed the surface of it with her thumb. Her thoughts drifted back to the day they buried her. She was 10 and scared out of her mind.  
  
She stood crying as the coffin was being dropped into the grave. She wanted so badly for her mother to pop the coffin cover open and yell surprise. She gripped onto Jeff, who was shaking almost violently. And Matt, stood straight faced, strong than the other two children. Her father, her father was standing there, tears just barely drifting down his cheeks.  
  
"Mommy?" she asked softly as the coffin hit the bottom of the grave.  
  
"Mom's gone," Jeff cried as the kids threw roses onto the coffin. They started to shovel dirt into the hole.  
  
"NO!" Hope cried as she dove for the grave. Matt miraculously grabbed her at the waist and although he was only 13, he was strong enough to pull her back towards them. He held onto her as she kicked and screamed.  
  
"Hope, she's gone. Gone. You can't go with her," Matt whispered in her ear. Hope relaxed in his arms and turned violently, burying her head into his chest. She cried so hard she could barely breathe. She coughed horribly and couldn't stop. When the burial was over, their father started to lead them away. She wouldn't move. She knelt down and cried until she had passed out. Matt lifted her into his arms and carried her to the truck. At home, she stayed in her bedroom, crying into her pillow refusing to eat anything.  
  
"Bade, please eat. You're scaring me," Jeff said rubbing her back.  
  
"But Mom's gone. She's no longer around Jeff. I can't. I want her back," Hope cried.  
  
"We can't get her back. We have to pick up and move on. Like Daddy said. Come on Hope. I don't want to lose you too," Jeff said. She looked up into his sad green eyes. They were red and puffy from crying at the funeral. She noticed tears were slipping down his face slowly. "Please Hope. Please eat. I don't want you to get sick and die like Mommy did." She sighed and nodded at him, putting some of her Dad's mashed potatoes in her mouth.  
  
"Jeff, I'm sorry, but if I eat anymore of Dad's food, I'm gonna die anyways," she joked. Jeff laughed half-heartedly and sat with her as she ate.  
  
"Hope, you ready?!" Shannon yelled from the call.  
  
"Just a few more minutes!" she yelled back to him.  
  
"Alright! Just hurry! It's gonna rain soon!" he yelled. She nodded at him and sat on the ground in front of the stone.  
  
"Well, Mommy, I'm 24 now. And being without you isn't any easier. I miss you like crazy. So, now all your children have jobs in the WWF, as I'm sure you know. Just be glad I'm not wrestling. I don't think Matt'd let me anyways," Hope laughed rubbing her hand on the stone. She started to cry through her laughter. "I want you home Mom. We need you sometimes. You missed everything in my life!" She cried harder. "And all I keep thinking about is how you're not going to be there for my wedding. You're not going to be there for Jeff's wedding. You're not going to be there for Matt's." It began to rain torrentially.  
  
"HOPE!! COME ON!!" Shannon screamed to her.  
  
"Well, Mom, another year has gone by. It's raining now and Shannon's having a fit like normal. I love you. And I'll see you again this time next year," she smiled as she kissed the cold wet stone, just as lightening struck the ground only about a mile away. She gasped as she jumped up, running for the car.  
  
"You alright?" Shannon asked handing her a tissue.  
  
"Yeah, for another year or so. Thanks," she smiled.  
  
"Home?"  
  
"Home," she nodded. 


	3. September Day

A/N: WOOHOO!!! I'm finally updating this story!! GO ME!!! Well, this chapter is very packed full of sad stuff. You thought the last one was sad? It's nothing compared to this one. This chapter takes place Monday September 10, 2001 and on word. So I'm sure you can guess what's in it. I got a lot of the stuff from the Hardy Boyz book, on what the WWE did and how the guys felt and stuff like that. Plus it has a lot of how I was when I first heard about it. Like I basically thought it was all a joke cause we didn't hear about it until like almost 11 am. I was at school at the time, goin to my Chem class actually. And I remember passing my friend Jessy in the hall and singing the song I used in here. Cause I only heard it from other kids who aren't very reliable. So of course I was gonna think it to be a joke. I actually didn't really believe it until they let us turn the tvs on later that day. So, yeah.  
  
****************  
  
Her long sleeved Marilyn Manson shirt, she had bought at Ozzfest that summer, covered her hands, only her fingers and thumbs showed through the cuts in the sleeves. Her long tan legs protruding out from the boxes she had worn to bed. Her purple and blue hair flew about her head, no longer in the ponytail it was once in the nite before. She yawned before pouring herself a cup of coffee made by the singing wonder that was showering at the moment. She relaxed on her couch that was made up as a bed for her visitor the nite before, although they didn't get to bed till about 3 in the morning. She wasn't there long when she heard a knock on her apartment door. She stood, setting her cup on the coffee table, and walked towards the door, stepping over sketches and failed designs. Looking through the peep hole she smiled and opened the door.  
  
"Hi Sean," she spoke as he bent down to kiss her.  
  
"Hey Bade," he smiled as she let him into her apartment.  
  
"What are you doing here so early? I wasn't expecting you till later," Hope said as he gripped her hands in his.  
  
"Yeah, I got an earlier flight so I could come see your apartment," he said looking around the large one bedroom apartment. The place was a mess. She'd been living there for a week and already it was unlivable. Boxes of pizza were skewed around the kitchen and dinning room, half empty bottles of soda were left all around the place, clothes were left on the furniture, and basically just looked like a tornado had thrown up in her home. "Damn, what'd you do? Have a party here last nite?"  
  
"Oh, no," she shook her head leading him into the living room.  
  
"Well, I think you had better hire a maid," he laughed.  
  
"Are you making jokes about my house cleaning abilities, O'Haire?" she smirked at him.  
  
"Oh, I would NEVER do that," his tone sarcastic. All of a sudden, the shower singer began to sing louder, and more off key. His song annoyingly familiar and made her cringe when she heard it. "Who's here? Matt or Jeff?"  
  
"I wish," she sighed. "No, Shane was over last nite so I could make him a new top. His old one wasn't fitting him right. So by the time we finished it was like 2 am so I just suggested he spend the nite."  
  
With a look of shock on his face, Sean asked, "Wasn't his girl upset?"  
  
"His girl?!" Hope exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, Helms has a girlfriend. Didn't you know that?"  
  
"No, I didn't. Who is it?"  
  
"Lisa Moretti."  
  
"Ivory?!" she exclaimed. He just nodded. "Isn't she like, OLD?!"  
  
He laughed and responded, "Late 30's."  
  
"DAMN!!" Hope laughed just as the bedroom door opened and Shane emerged wearing one of Hopes towels around his waist.  
  
"Good morning all," Shane smiled sounding more chipper than necessary.  
  
"Morning, geriatric lover," Hope remarked with a smile.  
  
"Excuse me?" Shane asked pouring himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"What's this I hear about you dating someone 10 years older than you?"  
  
"Oh, um, hmm, yeah, I was gonna tell you about Lisa, but didn't feel like it," he smiled.  
  
"How long have you two been together?" Hope inquired.  
  
"Oh, about a month," Shane estimated.  
  
"Wow," she shook her head.  
  
"Well, you haven't told your brothers about dating O'Haire here. So just keep your mouth shut or Matt'll know instantly," Shane threatened walking back into the bathroom to change back into his clothes.  
  
"That boy has a death wish," she growled.  
  
"What is it between you two?" Sean asked curiously.  
  
"You try being one of the only girls in their wrestling company and having him tease your ass every five seconds," Hope explained simply.  
  
"Point taken," he laughed. "You packed to go to Houston?"  
  
"Yeah, just let me change and we can get out of here and maybe get an earlier flight so we can like hang out or something," she said standing.  
  
"Is Shane coming with us?"  
  
"Um, I believe so. Why?"  
  
"Just curious," Sean said before kissing her cheek.  
  
"Hey butt munch!" she yelled to Shane through the bathroom door.  
  
"What dumb butt?" he replied.  
  
"You comin to the airport with Sean and I? Or goin with your cradle robbing girlfriend?" she joked.  
  
"Haha, very funny Bade!" Shane said opening the door. "I'm coming with ya'll."  
  
"Alright. I'm goin to get dressed and then we're out of here," she smiled before disappearing into her room.  
  
******************  
  
They had arrived in Houston about 2 hours earlier than originally planned, having gotten an earlier flight. Neither Shane nor Sean were needed for RAW that nite. And Shane's girlfriend was at home, so the three of them hung out at the Marriott they had opted to stay in. For fear of her brothers finding out about her relationship with Sean, Hope had convinced him that sharing a room wouldn't be a good idea. So down the hall from her was Sean's room. Early in the morning, Matt, Amy, and Jeff had finally arrived in Houston from their long drive from San Antonio. Having only just gotten to sleep herself, Hope didn't go to meet them at the Hilton like they had originally planned.  
  
Tuesday morning Hope was woken up by the hotel phone ringing. She groaned but answered it anyways, figuring it was Matt or Jeff, checking up on her. Instead Shane was on the other end. She looked at the clock before saying anything, it was 8:00 am Central time and 9:00 am Eastern time, that time will stay in her mind forever.  
  
"Hello," she answered her voice sounding very groggy.  
  
"Hope, turn on the tv," Shane instructed.  
  
"Shane, it's too early for this shit. Go back to sleep," she ordered.  
  
"I can't. Hope, Lisa just called me and informed me that planes are flying into buildings in New York and Washington DC. Just turn the tv on," he explained.  
  
She laughed at him like he was crazy, "Shane, you're off your rocker. You've been watching one too many space invasion movies or something. Now let me get some sleep."  
  
"Hardy, listen to me. I'm serious."  
  
"Right, so should I be singing, 'It's the end of the world as we know it. It's the end'?" she continued to joke.  
  
"Why don't you just turn on the damn tv?" he said angrily hanging up on her.  
  
"Ass, wakes me up and gives me orders, then hangs up on me?! Who does he truly think he is?!" she laughed though she was compelled to turn the tv on anyways. She had just reached for the remote when her phone rang again. "Hello?!"  
  
"Hope, have you seen?" Sean said his voice shaky.  
  
"Oh not you too!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Shane just called me, ordering me to turn the tv on cause apparently planes were flyin into buildings."  
  
"Bade, baby, do what he said," Sean said hanging up on her as well.  
  
"One more person hangs up on me and I'll kill them!" she cried turning the tv on. The sight on the tv was enough to bring fear into the bravest person. She covered her mouth with her hands and closed her eyes tightly. A plane was shown hitting the World Trade Center, not one, but two. The phone rang once again and she slowly moved to answer it. "Hello?" her voice was weak.  
  
"Sweetie, you saw?" Jeff asked his voice just as weak sounding as her own.  
  
"What's goin on?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Get dressed, come over to the Hilton, and I'll meet you in the lobby," he said. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there in a few," she sighed.  
  
"I love you kid," Jeff replied before they hung up. Hope quickly changed into a pair of lounge pants and a tank top. She ran out of her room and down the hall. She knocked on a door and it quickly opened. He wrapped her up into his arms and held her.  
  
"You alright?" Sean asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm goin to the Hilton to meet up with my brothers," she said keeping her head close to his bare chest.  
  
"I'll see you later?" he asked. She looked up at him and smiled, nodding slightly. He bent down and kissed her soft pink lips. "Bye baby."  
  
"Bye," she said leaving him to watch her walk away.  
  
She trudged down the streets watching the skies in hopes that she was just dreaming or hoping that she wouldn't be attacked right then and there. Despite what was going on in the US, the sky was a beautiful blue, the sun was shining brightly, and there wasn't a cloud in sight. The air was warm and there was a slight breeze. Just an over all perfect day. Well, as perfect as it could be. She spotted Jeff the second she stepped into the hotel. He was in a pair of raggy old jeans, a white wife-beater, and just socks. His multi-colored hair was pulled back and hidden from the baseball cap he wore. He looked to her and beckoned her to come to him.  
  
"Jeff, I don't understand what's goin on," she sighed as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. He took a deep breath and they pulled apart.  
  
"We don't really know what's goin on either. Come on, Matt and Ames are waiting for us," Jeff smiled slightly, though looking forced. He draped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into the elevator with him.  
  
"Did Shane call you too?" she asked.  
  
"No, Beth did."  
  
"Oh. I guess you didn't think it was a joke then, huh?"  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
"So I'm the only one that thought it was one of Shane's lousy jokes. Great," she said pretty much talking to herself. The doors opened and they walked down the hall together. Knocking on the door, Jeff released his twin sister from his grip, just as Matt answered the door.  
  
"Oh Kiddo. I'm so glad you're here!" Matt said bringing her into his body. She relaxed into his arms and held onto him tightly. Jeff moved passed them and sat on the floor in front of the bed and tv. Matt picked her up and carried her into the room, in the same position they were in when they greeted each other. He set her down and looked at her. "Some of the guys are coming over. They've been waiting at the airport but all of the airports have closed all out going flights now. So since we have pretty big rooms and the bar and restaurant downstairs Amy and I suggested they come here."  
  
"Do we know what happened?" Hope asked sitting on the bed just as Amy walked out of the bathroom still dressed for bed.  
  
"Terrorists," she said simply sitting next to Hope. Matt sat behind the two girls and rubbed Amy's shoulders while Hope laid back and rested her head in his lap.  
  
"Terrorists?" Hope questioned.  
  
"Yeah, they hijacked the planes and flew them into the buildings. The first tower is already collapsing," Matt sighed.  
  
"What about all those people on the planes and in the buildings?" Hope wondered.  
  
"Depending on where in the buildings they were, they're probably dead. And as for the people on the planes, well, I'm sure you can figure that out," Matt replied.  
  
"That's horrible. Why do these people hate us so much?" she asked.  
  
"Because we believe in something they don't believe in. Like all of our rights, and women being free, and our religions," Jeff answered.  
  
"That's stupid," Hope muttered as there was a knock on the door. Jeff jumped up to answer it and the room filled with about 5 wrestlers, Jay, Adam, Chris Irvine, Andrew, and Stacy.  
  
"Hey all," Chris said slumping into one of the chairs as the others all found seats.  
  
"Hey man. What's up dude?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Wondering what the hell is goin on," he chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, join the club," Hope said sitting up, noticing Adam was standing by the door. "Look, Adam, I know we have some problems, but let's throw them out of the window for today. It's all right." He nodded at her and sat on the bed with them, watching the horror that was taking place on the tv screen.  
  
***************  
  
Much to everyone's dislike, Vince had decided to do Smackdown on September 13th. Most protested, but he had made a very inspirational speech and they all had decided that if the crowd wanted to be there, then they would put on the best show possible. It was decided that Lillian would sing the national anthem that nite and that everyone on the roster would walk out and watch, standing around the ring and on the ramp. Just packing into whatever spot they could find. Hope had snuck out with her brothers, Amy, Shane, and Sean so she could be apart of it all. She stood between Jeff and Sean, holding both their hands. As soon as Lillian opened her mouth tears began to roll down cheeks, everyone stood, and showed their respect. Hope moved into Sean's body and he wrapped his arm around her. Jeff looked over at the couple, shocked, but smiled anyways. Lillian stopped singing and the roof almost flew off the arena with all the cheers and celebration that was going on. The wrestlers, and Hope, paid their last respects and walked to the back, to get ready for what they would hope to be one show that the fans would remember for eternity.  
  
"Bade, can I talk to you for second?" Jeff asked pulling his sister to the side as they walked through the halls.  
  
"Make it fast, okay? I have to help Shane paint his face," she smiled.  
  
"What's up with you and Sean O'Haire?" he questioned crossing his arms.  
  
"Sean O'Haire? I'm sorry, I don't know who that is," she replied trying to escape the explanation that would have to come from this conversation.  
  
"Right, well, um, if you don't tell me now, I'll go to Matt and talk to him about it," Jeff smirked.  
  
Hope gasped and glared at him. "You wouldn't."  
  
"Oh, I think we both know I would."  
  
"Ass."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Fine! I DARE you to talk to Matt," Hope smirked at Jeff and walked off, leaving him with a dumbfounded look on his face. He marched off, in search of someone with answers. When the only person he came across was Matt, he decided to take matters into his own hands.  
  
"Matt, bro, how about this new relationship of Hope's, huh?" Jeff said. Matt whipped his head around, causing it to crack slightly.  
  
"What are you talking about Jeffrey?" Matt asked.  
  
"Oh, you haven't heard?" Jeff questioned digging through his bag.  
  
"No, obviously I haven't, but apparently you have," Matt replied crossing his arms.  
  
"Hey guys, wasn't that a great tribute?" Shane smiled walking into the locker room. He looked at Matt and Jeff, recognizing the looks on their faces he decided to back off a bit. "Um, yeah, so I'm just gonna get ready for my match now."  
  
"Shane, what do you know about this new relationship Hope is in?" Matt asked.  
  
"Oh, good, she told ya'll. Yeah, Sean and her have been together for like a week now. They're a really cute couple," Shane answered.  
  
"Sean? O'Haire?" Matt asked his eyes wide.  
  
"He didn't know?" Shane whispered to Jeff. Jeff grinned and scrunched up his face as he shook his head no. Shane cringed and nodded. Matt growled before storming off to find Sean. "Why didn't you tell me he didn't know?"  
  
"Cause I like seeing the look on his face when things like this are dropped on his head," Jeff laughed. "You'd better get your make-up done from Hope, cause I have a feeling she may not be able to do it for much longer." Shane shook his head and jumped up.  
  
Matt searched the halls and the other locker rooms. Sean was no where to be found. Matt stepped into catering and sitting next to Mark Jindrak was Sean, snacking away on some kind of sandwich. Matt walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. Sean turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hey man, what's up?" Sean asked reaching out his hand to shake Matt's. When all Matt did was cross his arms, Sean had an idea about what this meeting would be about. Sean sighed and thought of what to say to keep himself from getting killed. "Look, I really like your little sister. And I think she really likes me. I don't want there to be any bad blood between us, but I'm not going to break up with her."  
  
"Why my sister?" Matt asked sounding as if he had ignored all that Sean had just said to him.  
  
"Because she's unique, beautiful, sweet, talented. I mean, what's there not to like about her?" Sean said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"How? Like how did we start dating?"  
  
"Yeah, what started this whole attraction to each other?"  
  
"Well, I went to get a pair of my trunks let out and there was no one there but Hope. She was just working on some sketches, so I asked if she minded doing my trunks for me. And she said not at all. We got to talking, I asked her to dinner that nite, and the rest is history," Sean explained standing up to throw away his trash.  
  
"Dude, I like you, really I do, but if you hurt my sister in any way, I'll kill you," Matt threatened walking out of the room.  
  
"For such a small guy, he's quite intimidating," Mark smiled.  
  
"You're not kidding," Sean chuckled patting his friend on the back.  
  
"Alright, so why the hell didn't you tell me?!" Matt burst into the wardrobe room exclaiming.  
  
"Excuse me?" Hope asked turning away from Shane. She set the paints down to look at her fuming older brother.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about you and Sean?" he asked more clearly sitting in a chair next to them.  
  
"That asshole told! I can't believe he actually did it!" Hope laughed.  
  
"Who?" Matt asked.  
  
"Jeff, I guess he caught me and Sean during the anthem and threatened to tell you. So I dared him to. I never actually thought he'd turn me in though. What a little snake!" she replied.  
  
"First off, you should know better than to dare Jeff. Second, Jeff didn't tell me. Third, it was Shane who informed me about your little fling with Sean," Matt smiled. Hope gave Shane a look of complete hatred as he tried to sit there looking as innocent as possible.  
  
"Look, I didn't mean to spill the beans. I thought he already knew. They tricked me!" Shane said throwing his hands in the air. Hope growled slightly and picked up her paints to continue doing up Shane's face.  
  
"Can we talk about this later?" she asked blowing a stray piece of hair out of her face.  
  
"Yeah, in the car. We'll have plenty of time to talk about it on our drive home tomorrow morning," Matt left smirking at her.  
  
"You're gonna die," Hope smiled sarcastically at Shane.  
  
"And I'm going with them too!" Shane muttered quietly.  
  
***************  
  
For at least the beginning of the ride home, it was silent. They were all passed out. Well, except for Matt who was determined to set some sort of new driving record. Jeff and Hope kind of leaned on each other as they slept, while they had thrown Shane in the back with all the luggage. Amy just sat up front, trying to keep Matt awake, or at least the rest of them alive. Hope slowly woke up from her uncomfortable sleep and rubbed her neck. Matt was still at the wheel and she was most unimpressed with that idea. She knew he couldn't last for much longer without sleep.  
  
"Bro, why don't you let someone else drive for a bit?" she asked leaning forward.  
  
"No, I can do this myself. I don't want anyone else driving," he yawned.  
  
"Right, so you'd rather drive us into a ditch. Makes perfect sense," she smiled.  
  
"Thought you'd think so," he laughed. "So, like to share with me why you didn't tell me about Sean?"  
  
She took a deep breath, rolling her eyes. "I suppose I hafta, huh?"  
  
"It'd be greatly appreciated."  
  
"Alright, I was afraid you'd go off the deep end or something. Like you have with all my other boyfriends. Threatening their lives and what not," she replied.  
  
Matt shook his head at himself, remember that he had done just that to a guy he knew truly wouldn't hurt Hope in anyways. "Alright, I can understand that. But you didn't tell Jeff either."  
  
"Nope, and that's cause he likes to rub things in your face. So I figured he'd come out with it in-verdantly."  
  
"Yeah, he'd do that. He always does," Matt laughed. "I like Sean, I do. And yes, I'll be looking after you while you're with him, but I do like him."  
  
"I know," Hope smiled squeezing Matt's shoulder. She leaned back in her seat and sighed. "You know Shane's dating someone 10 years older than him?"  
  
"Is he really?!" Jeff laughed sitting straight up in his seat.  
  
"Uh-huh," Hope grinned.  
  
"Hope, you suck," Shane groaned from the back.  
  
"Pay back's a bitch, sweet heart," Hope replied.  
  
About 16 hours later, they had made it home safe and sound. Hope, Matt, and Amy dragged themselves into the house, tired and worn out from the drive. Their father was waiting in anticipation for their arrival and they were just as happy to see him.  
  
"I'm so glad you kids are safe," he said hugging his eldest son. He looked at his daughter and held her in his arms. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost anyone of you!"  
  
"We love you Dad," Hope sniffled as tears fought to fall.  
  
"I prayed for your safe arrival. I prayed that you'd be spared from the jaws of those evil men, and I'm happy to see that it worked. Thank God for your mother watching over you," Gil smiled as Matt walked over and hugged both him and Hope.  
  
"I'm going to head home and call my mom. I'm sure she's worried sick about me. I'll see you all Sunday," Amy smiled as Matt left his family to say goodbye to his girlfriend.  
  
"Where's your brother?" Gil asked Hope as they moved into the living room.  
  
"Home. He wanted to spend time with Beth. Just to calm her nerves. She was a little razz led," Hope replied.  
  
"I know. I've spoken to her many times. Shannon and Lizzie as well," Gil said as Matt joined them.  
  
"It's so good to be home," Matt smiled flopping down on the couch.  
  
"Dad, we're not going to war are we?" Hope asked.  
  
"Oh I don't know sweetie. It almost sounds like we will," he answered sadly.  
  
"None of the guys will have to go, will they?" Hope worried.  
  
"I'm sure we have enough men to go over there for us," Matt said.  
  
"Good, cause I don't want to lose anyone," Hope shook her head as Shannon and Lizzie burst into the house.  
  
"I'm so glad you're home!" Shannon cried as both he and Lizzie engulfed Hope in a tight hug.  
  
"Guys, can't breathe!" Hope gasped. The two pulled away and Hope took a deep breathe.  
  
"I was so worried! I couldn't remember where ya'll were gonna be, and I thought well hell, maybe they were in New York, or maybe they were on one of those flights. You can't even imagine how that felt!" Shannon exclaimed.  
  
"Try flying out the day before all this happens and then thinking, damn that could have been me if I had waited a day," Hope said.  
  
"I'm so glad you didn't wait a day! What the hell would I do without my girl?!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"You'd have me!" Shannon snapped sounding hurt.  
  
"Oh, yeah, well, I suppose I'd have him," Lizzie spoke lowly rolling her eyes as she nodded her head towards him.  
  
"Well, I'm fine. I'm safe. Petrified of planes now, but I'm good," Hope finished with a laugh.  
  
"I'm sure flying will be just as safe as it was before," Matt said casually. Everyone looked at him as if he had 10 heads.  
  
"Yes, no worries about terrorists or anything like that," Shannon joked.  
  
"Well, it's not like security hasn't been heightened," Matt shrugged.  
  
"I'm not takin any chances. I'm driving to the next show," Hope nodded at herself.  
  
"By yourself?!" Matt laughed.  
  
"No, with Jeff," she replied.  
  
"And how are you getting back to Connecticut?" Matt questioned.  
  
"Um, well, I hadn't thought about that yet," Hope sighed. "I hope you know I hate you."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but it's always such a pleasure to hear it time and time again," Matt smirked.  
  
"Well, in that case, I hate you too Matt," Lizzie said.  
  
"That's good to know Lizzie. Thanks," Matt said walking up to his room.  
  
"So where's Jeffy?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"With his GIRLFRIEND!!!" Hope exclaimed.  
  
"Why? I can give him more pleasure than she can!" Lizzie smiled.  
  
"Oh Lord," Shannon rolled his eyes as he sat where Matt had just been.  
  
"Hope, your bag is ringing," Lizzie said staring at the bag that sat on the floor making noise. Hope pulled out her cell phone and answered it happily.  
  
"Hey baby," she smiled. Lizzie and Shannon shot each other looks of curiosity as they listened in closely to Hope's call.  
  
"Hi," the low voice spoke in return. Sean smoothed back his hair as he held the phone in his hand. "You made it back alright?"  
  
"No, Matt got us into an accident from falling asleep at the wheel and I'm now in the morgue. And this is my spirit talking to you," she replied sarcastically.  
  
"Is everything a joke with you?" he asked with a laugh.  
  
"Nah, but I'm feeling frisky tonite," she replied. "Nah, I just got home, but I'm safe and sound. So that's all that matters."  
  
"You bet that's what matters. Well, to me anyways."  
  
"Awe, you're so sweet!" she giggled slightly.  
  
"Did Bade just giggle?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Yeah, sounded that way to me," Lizzie replied quietly.  
  
"Listen, I gotta go, but I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Hope questioned swatting away her friends so she could have a heartfelt goodbye with her boyfriend.  
  
"Alright, I'll be waiting," Sean replied. "Hope?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think I love you," he said thoughtfully.  
  
"I think I love you too," Hope laughed.  
  
"Bye." They hung up and Hope slouched down in the plush recliner.  
  
"Alright, what the hell do I NOT know?!" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I didn't tell you?" Hope asked with a devious smile as she stood to walk into the kitchen. Shannon and Lizzie following closely.  
  
"Apparently you haven't!" Shannon answered.  
  
"Hmmmm, must have just simply slipped my mind," she replied continuing to smile.  
  
"Oh cut the crap and just tell us what's goin on!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"Alright, I'm dating Sean O'Haire," Hope said excitedly.  
  
Lizzie and Shannon's jaws dropped to the floor. Lizzie glared at Hope before slapping her friend's arm. "Why the hell didn't you tell me!?"  
  
"I didn't tell anyone. Well, Shane knew but he's a nosey son of a bitch," Hope replied.  
  
"You tell me everything! Why didn't you tell me at least?!" Shannon said hurtfully.  
  
"Like I said, NO ONE knew," Hope laughed. "Listen, it's not that big of a deal. You know now, so just be happy bout that."  
  
"I'll try, but I'm not making any promises," Lizzie frowned as the three of them walked into the living room to watch a movie. 


	4. Merry Christmas

A/N: I realized that I don't like the beginning of this chapter much. Lol Actually, I don't the whole thing too much. But I realized that I seem to update this thing once a month and I didn't want to break that rhythm that I had goin. So this is the new chapter, AREN'T YOU PROUD OF ME?!! lol And ya'll probably thought you'd never see a new one for this story. lol Well, I just wanted to say that I hope everyone got everything they wanted for Christmas. I did, well mostly. I was missing the big one..Shane Helms. lol Ah well, maybe next year! Lol  
  
**************  
  
"Hello?" Hope questioned, juggling the phone, her sketches, and some fabric in her arms.  
  
"I'M GETTING MARRIED!!! I'M GETTING MARRIED!!!" the person replied with such excitement she had caused Hope to drop all the things, phone included, on the floor.  
  
"CRYSTAL?!" Hope exclaimed grabbing the phone quickly.  
  
"I'M GETTING MARRIED!!! I'M GETTING MARRIED!!!" she had screamed once again. Hope started squealing in excitement as she jumped around her apartment, before realizing she was the only one there and probably sounded like an idiot to her neighbors.  
  
"Shannon proposed?!"  
  
"Yeah!" Crystal said.  
  
"When?!"  
  
"About an hour ago. I've been calling people since!" she laughed.  
  
"Oh my God! Congratulations! This is SO exciting!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Date?"  
  
"Oh come now! You know the answer to that one!" Crystal chuckled.  
  
"Halloween," the girls laughed together.  
  
"Hope, you have to make my wedding dress."  
  
Hope looked around her cluttered apartment, barely able to see the floor under her work. She was booked up, between doing merchandise, outfits, and everything else in her life, she didn't know how she was going to manage making a beautiful wedding dress too. But she knew she had to. Shannon was her best friend. And Crystal was just as good a friend. How could she turn this down?  
  
"Girl, of course I'll do your wedding dress! It'd be a privilege!" Hope smiled.  
  
"Thank you! Oh I love you!" Crystal laughed. "You'll be a bridesmaid too, right?"  
  
"Of course! I would have been hurt if you hadn't asked!" Hope joked. She listened carefully to ruckus going on in the background at the soon to be Moore house.  
  
"Shannon!" she heard Crystal's muffled growl over the phone. There was a thud and a few crashes.  
  
"Bade!" Shannon yelled into the receiver.  
  
"Ear drums, Shan," Hope shook her head as her ears rang.  
  
"Can you believe it?! I'm going to be a husband!"  
  
"So I hear."  
  
"You'll show me the sketches for Crystal's dress when you do them, right?"  
  
"Wishful thinking, but aint gonna happen buddy!" Hope laughed. "Congratulations Shan. I'm happy for you two."  
  
"Thanks, that means a lot."  
  
"I don't mean to rush ya'll, but I have a crap load of work to do. I love you two!" Hope said.  
  
"Love you too, Bade," Shannon said before they hung up.  
  
Hope shook her head before she gathered up the things she had dropped on the floor. She carried them to her sewing machine and got to work on new bottoms for Trish. She sighed as she glanced out the window. Snow was falling faster onto the ground, blanketing it with fresh powder. Just a few more weeks and it would be Christmas. She was happy for Christmas. She hadn't seen her father and brothers for quite sometime, and she missed them all like crazy. She had been working for a few hours when there was a knock on the door. Sighing, she stopped the machine and stood from her desk, walking to the door. Making sure that the chain lock was secure she opened the door partially.  
  
"Surprise!" Hope immediately took the chain lock off when she saw Sean's spastic hair and strong body standing in front of her door. He stepped in and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the floor. He was damp from the snow outside, but she didn't care. It had been a month since she'd seen her boyfriend. She was more than happy to sacrifice dry clothes for a bit of closeness with him.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" she exclaimed shutting the door behind him. She helped him with his jacket, scarf, and gloves before leading him to the couch.  
  
"Well, my flight for home had to make a stop here because of the storm. So when they said we wouldn't be able to get out of here till tomorrow afternoon, I said fuck sleeping at the airport, I'm on my way to see my girl!" he explained.  
  
"I'm so happy you're here!" she exclaimed kissing him. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too," he smiled. "Love what you've done with the place. Really expresses the inner you. Literally."  
  
"Asshole," Hope joked nuzzling into his chest. "You weren't on the same flight as my brothers, were you?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I guarantee they'll be here in 15 minutes or less," she sighed. "So much for being just the two of us."  
  
"Well, I can do it in under 5 if you can," he winked at her. She grinned and dragged him into the bedroom.  
  
They laid in the bed, his arm wrapped around her body, rubbing her arm gently. Her head rested on his bare chest as it moved with every in take of air. Their bodies were wrapped in a sheet, the blankets having been thrown off the second they got in there, along with their discarded clothes. They were oblivious to the outside world. No sound entered their world. It was just the two of them, and no one else existed.  
  
"There you....oh fuck!" Jeff exclaimed as he stood in the door way of the bedroom. In the heat of the moment Hope had completely forgotten to shut the door behind them. She and Sean jumped at the sound of Jeff's voice, both struggled to cover themselves.  
  
"What's the matter?" Matt smiled as he walked up behind Jeff with a can of soda in his hands. Jeff turned quickly, slamming the door shut behind him, so to stop Matt from seeing his little sister naked in bed with a naked co-worker.  
  
"Nothing, she was just taking a nap," Jeff covered pushing his brother backwards into the living room.  
  
"Remind me to kiss Jeff," Hope sighed as she and Sean scrambled to put their clothes on.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Sean laughed buttoning his jeans. "Can I shower?"  
  
"Only if I can too," she winked at him. He nodded and they walked out of the bedroom together. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Delayed flight," Matt answered looking to his sister and her boyfriend. His eyes squinted as he examined their looks. Hope's hair had been mostly pulled out of the ponytail and her face was flushed. Sean's hair looked no different than normal, but he wore only one sock and his shirt was wrinkled.  
  
"You guys should have called," Hope smiled pulling Jeff into the kitchen.  
  
"Surprise?" Jeff questioned.  
  
"Well, obviously Sean's been here for awhile, so I would have assumed you would have figured out we'd be here," Matt said, his voice low and threatening.  
  
"Were you and Sean, ya know?" Jeff whispered with a grin on his face.  
  
"Gees, Jeffrey, what the hell do you think?!" she snapped at him as she struggled to fix her knotted up green and blue hair.  
  
"You got caught," Jeff sang quietly, laughing as he walked into the living room.  
  
"I hate my brothers sometimes," Hope shook her head at the ceiling. "So, ya'll eaten yet?"  
  
"No, we were waiting for your great home cooking," Jeff smirked flipping through the tv channels.  
  
"Screw you Jeff," she smiled sarcastically.  
  
"No, that's Sean's job," Jeff joked.  
  
"JEFF!" both Hope and Sean yelled. Jeff ducked as he sunk into the couch. Hope rolled her eyes a she carried a bunch of take out menus to the boys.  
  
"You honestly think someone's going to deliver in this weather?" Matt asked nodding his head to the window, looking through a Chinese menu.  
  
"If you really thought they wouldn't, you wouldn't be looking through that menu right now," she smiled making a point as she sat at her desk to finish working on the pants.  
  
"I hate smart ass little sisters," he remarked walking towards her to hit her with the menu. "Are those Trish's pants?"  
  
"Yeah, do they look good so far?" she asked holding out what she had so far.  
  
"They look great," he smiled walking away.  
  
"Oh gees Matt, you're so helpful."  
  
"Damn, take a chill pill!" Matt laughed.  
  
"The hell with a chill pill, just take THE pill period!" Jeff added.  
  
"Someone kick his ass RIGHT now!" Hope exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry, only in the ring," Sean shrugged.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it!" she exclaimed before releasing a primal cry and jumping over the couch onto her twin brother. She beat into him a bit before being pulled off by Sean. "What would Daddy say if he heard all the things you're saying?!"  
  
"He'd probably agree and tell you that you shouldn't be having pre- marital sex anyways!" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Sean, I'd like you to meet my brother," Hope smiled. "Brother suckface asshole.  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Man whore."  
  
"Ho."  
  
"Dickhead."  
  
"Love you Bade," Jeff smiled innocently.  
  
"Love you too, but you're still a dillweed," Hope replied.  
  
Hours later, the storm getting increasingly worse, Jeff and Matt had settled in the living room to sleep. Hope and Sean had snuck away to shower together. Afterwards, Hope knelt on the bed, combing out her wet hair. She watched Sean walk into the room, a black towel wrapped around his waist, and he traveled to her dresser where she kept all her framed pictures.  
  
"Is this your mother?" Sean asked picking one up. Hope gave a small smile as she walked towards him.  
  
"Yeah, that's her," she nodded.  
  
"You have her smile," he said putting his arm around her as he put the picture back.  
  
"Thanks," she said shaking away her tears.  
  
"How old were you when she died?"  
  
"10."  
  
"Was it hard?"  
  
"Oh God yes. I wanted her to be joking. So badly did I want that. But I knew she wasn't. Shit happens, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry," Sean kissed the top of her head. "Christmas?"  
  
"Yeah, Jeff and I were probably 2?" she guessed.  
  
"Were you and your brothers always this close?" he asked picking up a picture of the three of them, when they were teenagers hanging around their trampoline ring.  
  
"Oh hell yeah. Jeff and I of course always had this twin connection so we were a bit closer. Matt was more of a parent figure to me. Once my mom died, Matt did everything in his power to keep an eye on the only girl in the family when Daddy couldn't. He still does, but he now understands that I'm going to do what I want, when I want, how I want," she laughed.  
  
"What's your Dad like?"  
  
"Um, growing up? Or now?" she chuckled.  
  
"Both?"  
  
"Oh God, growing up, he was VERY strict. He was a great guy, friendly and all, but he had a short temper. We grew up pretty sheltered from the outside world. I mean, we didn't have a radio until we were older. And what we did hear of music, it was all country. Now that I'm older, I can't stand country, Jeff doesn't mind it too much. But we've all grown out of it, pretty much. We didn't have cable, we used to watch like PPVs and things at friend's houses. But I couldn't imagine it being any other way. Our Dad taught us to play guitar. Jeff and I have battles with each other. We're pretty equal. But one thing that I'll always remember about my father when we were kids, was the belt."  
  
"The belt?" Sean questioned.  
  
"We were trouble makers, really we were. And we'd get, well, belted, every so often. It hurt like hell, but it did teach us discipline. And I suppose it helped for school."  
  
"School? I went to a military academy and we didn't have shit like that! Where'd ya'll go to school?!" Sean laughed.  
  
"Small town schools back then aren't what the big schools were. And our elementary school had no problems beating the kids when they got outta line. Jeff and I always got in trouble."  
  
"You got beat as a kid?"  
  
"Sometimes, but normally Jeff or Matt would take the pain for me. If I did something BAD at home, they'd tell Daddy that it was one of them. That's just the way things worked. And starting out, he hated the idea of any of his children being wrestlers."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"And now he's this friendly, sweet guy. Once my mom died, he got a little softer on us, but we always knew not to tick him off. Probably because of the, well, when we almost lost him. Now I don't think I could ever imagine him beating anyone. And he so behind all of us. He loves the Hardy Boyz. He's so proud."  
  
"He almost died?"  
  
"Yeah, Hope and I were going into our Junior year I believe when our father started acting really weird," Jeff popped in sitting on the bed. Hope joined him and held his hand.  
  
"God, I remember that so clearly," Hope cried. She and Jeff put their heads together and thought back to those days. She had been helping Matt pack up his stuff to go back to school, as it was coming close for that day to come. Jeff was helping Shannon work on a move on the trampoline.  
  
"Thanks for helping baby girl," Matt smiled closing a suitcase.  
  
"No probs, but you sure you wanna go back?" she laughed.  
  
"Yeah, sorry Bade. One of the three of us should get an education, cause you and Jeff sure as hell aren't!" Matt joked bringing his little sister into a headlock. Jeff came walking into the bedroom, a glass of lemonade in his hand.  
  
"Hey, um, Daddy's acting weird again," Jeff said.  
  
"What?" Hope questioned.  
  
"This morning when Dad woke up, he started talking to Aunt Joyce," Matt said releasing his sister. She had no clue what was going on since she had been at Lizzie's that nite.  
  
"But she passed away a while ago," Hope said.  
  
"We know," Matt nodded. "Is he talking to her again?"  
  
"No, but his words are all jumbled up. I asked him about Shannon staying over tonite and he just, well, I couldn't even understand him really," Jeff answered.  
  
Matt shook his head and lead the sibling downstairs to have a discussion with their father. "Daddy, are you alright?" Matt had asked.  
  
"Well of course I'm alright!" his response was matter of fact.  
  
"You're acting kinda weird. Maybe you should go see a doctor," Jeff suggested.  
  
"I will do no such thing. I'm perfectly healthy," Gil replied.  
  
The next day, while Jeff, Matt, and Hope observed from outside working a few moves in their ring, Gil's co-worker, Debbie stopped by. They left together and the kids quickly got in Matt's car to follow them. They pulled into the hospital and waited a few minutes so she could get him out of the car and signed in. They met Debbie in the waiting room moments later.  
  
"They're examining him right now," she said sitting down.  
  
"Is he gonna be alright?" Hope asked.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine sweetie. Your father is a strong man," Debbie smiled as a doctor exited the examining room.  
  
"Matt, Jeff, Hope Hardy?" he asked. Matt nodded and shook the doctor's hand.  
  
"Your father has a blood clot on his brain. We're getting ready to clean it out now. It was about ready to burst. If we hadn't caught it soon, he would have died," the doctor explained in simple terms.  
  
"But he's gonna be alright, right?" Matt asked.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine. As soon as the clot is cleaned out. After that, we'll keep him here for awhile to make sure that all has gone well."  
  
"Is that the reason he was actin so funny?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yes, it was putting pressure on his brain, causing him to be disoriented. It caused him to remember things he had forgotten."  
  
"When can we see him?" Hope asked.  
  
"Not for sometime. Now if you'll excuse me," the doctor smiled at the kids and walked back into the room.  
  
"We could have lost him," Hope cried. "Jeff, we could have been orphans."  
  
"No, no! I wouldn't have let that happen," Matt said holding his little sister in his arms. "Daddy's gonna be just fine. Nothing bad is gonna happen."  
  
"How can you be so sure?!" Hope exclaimed.  
  
"Mommy wouldn't let it," Jeff answered for Matt.  
  
For two weeks, the three of them visited their father every nite, coming home very late. Matt had kept the other two calm, putting their fears, and his own aside. They focused on music, which really helped Jeff and Hope, making them into the music lovers they are today. Matt decided to not go back to school in the long run, fearing that something could actually happen, leaving Jeff and Hope alone. He wanted to be there for them during the worst case scenario. He was just doing his part as a big brother.  
  
"That's amazing," Sean said snapping Jeff and Hope back to reality.  
  
"We're a strong family," Jeff said.  
  
"Most families would have crumbled in those kinds of circumstances," Hope said. "But we held on, and things worked out for the best." She looked at Jeff and kissed his cheek. "What are you doin up?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep. Ya know how I am," Jeff laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but you've got a flight tomorrow. Go to bed," Hope smiled.  
  
"Nite," Jeff said leaving the couple.  
  
"Did your Dad ever marry again?"  
  
"Oh no, not at all," I laughed. "I always wanted him to, or at least have a steady girlfriend, for me. I tried to pair him up with some of my girl-friends' single mothers. Those never worked. But my brothers, they were horrible to his girlfriends. Always pulled pranks on them and everything."  
  
Sean started laughing as he picked up a picture. Shane was standing next to Hope, his arm around her with a large smile on his face. She, however, had a scowl on her face and her arms crossed, her body kind of turned against Shane's. "You really don't like Shane do you?"  
  
"Alright, here's the thing about Shane and I. We never got along. Always fought about one thing or another. From the first time we met, there was bad chemistry. We just weren't meant to be friends," Hope explained. "Maybe our personalities are conflicting, I don't know, but in the ring it was always a case of 'whatever you can do, I can do better'. It didn't matter what he did, I would always try and top it."  
  
"Rivals?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"What about you and Shannon?"  
  
"Well, Shan and Jeff became friends first. But Shannon and I hit it off the second we met. We were attached! And they always teased us about dating, so when we were little, right after his girls have cooties stage, we did date. He was my first kiss. But we broke up not too long after and he started dating my best friend Lizzie. Then he came back to me like my freshman year of high school. But we were friends first and forever. He met Crystal and the sparks flew. And the rest is history," Hope smiled. Sean laughed and sat on the bed next to her. "Bed?"  
  
"Yeah, I love you, Hope," Sean said leaning over to kiss her.  
  
"Love you too Sean."  
  
***********  
  
"Have any ideas that you may want for your dress?" Hope asked Crystal as she took her measurements.  
  
"Nope, it's completely up to you," Crystal smiled as Shannon walked into the house covered in mud.  
  
"Oh gees, thanks," Hope muttered taking down the last of Crystal's measurements. "Maybe tomorrow we'll go out and look at fabric."  
  
"Do you know how crowded tomorrow's going to be?!" Shannon laughed.  
  
"Dude, what the hell were you doing?" Hope asked looking at her blonde headed friend.  
  
"Jeff and I took the dogs and went mudding," he smiled.  
  
"And ya'll didn't wait for me?!" she exclaimed knocking Shannon in the head.  
  
"Oops?" Shannon smirked.  
  
"Anyways, about tomorrow," Hope said relaxing on the couch.  
  
"Honey, Shannon's right. Tomorrow the stores are going to be packed. It's Christmas eve," Crystal said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot," Hope sighed.  
  
"Something wrong, Bade?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Nah, I'm gonna get home. I'll see you guys tomorrow nite," Hope smiled.  
  
"She's upset about Sean not going to be able to be here for Christmas," Crystal said handing her fiancé a glass of water.  
  
"Oh, where's he going to be?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Wow, Lizzie and Hope are right, you are an idiot," she laughed. "How about with his family?"  
  
"Oh, true," Shannon said. "Is he coming at all?"  
  
"She thinks he may try to get here the day after Christmas, but he couldn't promise her anything."  
  
"Well that sucks. He should be here for a traditional Hardy Christmas," Shannon smiled.  
  
"Oh that poor boy. He wouldn't know what to do!" Crystal laughed.  
  
"Hi Daddy," Hope smiled kissing her father's cheek as he stood at the stove, making pies. "Oh Daddy, please tell me you're not baking."  
  
"What's the matter with my cooking?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," Hope said grabbing some chips out of the cabinet. "Did Lizzie call?"  
  
"Yeah, she'll be here for dinner," her father replied.  
  
"Sweet! I'm going to Jeff and Beth's. Be back later," Hope said running out the door. She walked into the house, smelling Beth's chocolate chip cookies. She smiled and followed her nose into the kitchen, where Beth was sitting at the table eating a plate of cookies while reading the new Cosmo. "Oh God Beth, you're a savior!"  
  
"Hey Hope," Beth smiled offering her some cookies. Hope sat and took them eagerly. "What's up?"  
  
"Just wanted to see what you and my brother were up to," Hope smiled. "Seeing as he and Shannon didn't bother to wait for me to go mudding with them.  
  
"Ya know, I tried to talk him into waiting and he said he just wanted it to be a male bonding experience," Beth laughed. "It's amazing how wet it is out there."  
  
"I know. I miss mudding. Ugh, I'm so pissed with them," Hope said as Jeff walked into the kitchen in his boxers. "I'm not happy with you."  
  
"Oh there's a shocker!" Jeff said.  
  
"Look, Jeff, you could make this Christmas a little better for me! All you would have had to do was ask me to go with you and Shan, but did you? NO!" she exclaimed storming out of the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Beth asked.  
  
"I don't know, but her attitude these past 2 days have been pissing me off," Jeff sighed. He walked off after Hope, steaming almost as much as she was. Running down the stairs and down the driveway, he remembered he was in his bare feet. But for some reason, he cared more about his sister's attitude than the fact that he could get some infectious disease from the creatures living in the ground. "Hope! Slow down!" he called after her but she just kept walking, her head down, and her arms crossed tightly over her chest. "HOPE BADE HARDY!" She stopped, hearing her full name being used. She turned and waited for him to catch up to her.  
  
"What?!" she asked impatiently has he tried desperately to catch his breath.  
  
"What the hell is up your ass lately?" he asked holding onto her arms.  
  
"Look, it's nothing, alright?!" she exclaimed trying to get out of his grip.  
  
"No, I know you Hope. There's something going on," Jeff said loosening his hands. "Why won't you tell me what's up? You always used to tell me when something was bothering you."  
  
"Jeff, you and Amy and Matt are leaving me by myself for a month! What the hell am I going to do?!" she cried.  
  
"Leaving you? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I joined the WWF to be closer to my brothers. But now you guys will be gone because of where ever the hell this storyline is going!"  
  
"Is that it? You're upset because we're not working for a month?"  
  
"Not just that," she sighed. "I know you Jeff. I can see how unhappy you are. And I know that when you get unhappy with something you quit. Or you work hard to get yourself kicked out of it. I know you'll leave permanently soon. And God only knows if and when Shannon and Lizzie will get called up."  
  
"But you'll have Sean," he smiled at her.  
  
"You haven't heard?" Hope questioned. He shook his head, narrowing his eyebrows. "Sean is being brought down to OVW. They don't have anything for him right now. And I don't know when he'll be brought up again."  
  
"Oh, Hope, I'm sorry," Jeff said trying to hug her. She pushed him away. She continued her walk home, feeling worse than before. Jeff sighed and got on the phone to Matt, telling him what was wrong with their sister.  
  
"Ya know, she just needs to move her ass home," Matt said.  
  
"I know, but you know she won't, and I don't know if she could even do that," Jeff replied. "There's got to be something else we can do to keep her close to us."  
  
"Do you think she'd get back into wrestling?"  
  
"I don't know. I doubt it. The only wrestling she was doing was like a part time Indy wrestler during college. But once she graduated I think she hung up her boots, why?"  
  
"Come now Jeff, you honestly don't think Vince would love to have the Hardy family in the business as wrestlers? I mean think about it. You're wild and crazy. I'm more methodical. Hope is both. She has your wild side, plus my reasoning and thought. And if we draw that much of a crowd with girls, think about the guys that would be interested in her. If we had both Amy and Hope with us, we'd have such a large demographic behind us!" Matt said.  
  
"Matt, you have too much business in you," Jeff laughed.  
  
"Jeff, I'm serious," Matt scolded him.  
  
"And how do you suppose we talk to Miss Hardy about this?"  
  
"Why not talk to Vince first when we come back? We can tell him our thoughts. I mean he's already seen tapes of her. She'd probably just have to go to OVW for a bit and redefine her skills and get rid of the ring rust."  
  
"But that doesn't answer my question about how to ask her about it."  
  
"We don't dear Jeffrey. Vince does," Matt smiled.  
  
"Oh that's good," Jeff nodded with a similar grin.  
  
Christmas had come and gone. She was just waiting for Sean to visit her. She sat in the living room, drawing up designs for Crystal's wedding dress, while Lizzie stretched out on the couch watching tv. Hope shook her head and threw her sketch pad across the room, nearly knocking a picture of Matt at graduation off a table.  
  
"What's the matter?" Lizzie asked not looking up from the cartoon on the tv.  
  
"I swear I'm going dry. I can't think of a single thing for Crystal's dress," Hope sighed. "Maybe I'll just tell her that I can't handle the responsibility."  
  
"Dude, you so can do it if you just keep at it. It'll come to you," Lizzie smiled. "So when's Sean supposed to get here?"  
  
"I don't know. But I'm really worried that Daddy will lay into him, ya know? He's as bad as Matt if not worse. I mean, you were here for the whole Jordan fiasco," she said.  
  
"Oh yeah, that was pretty bad. Jordan was a really nice, preppy, kind of a guy," Lizzie smiled.  
  
"Yeah, well, he was just a cover up for Zac anyways," Hope smiled thinking back to her rebel of a boyfriend in high school. He was the epitome of the phrase "bad boy". Detention every nite, suspension every other month, rode a Harley and drove a classic mustang that was supped up, listened to heavy metal, an earring in each ear, plus tongue ring, and eyebrow ring, leather jacket, smoked, spiky black hair, piercing blue eyes, white t-shirts, just everything you could imagine a bad boy to look like. She was a sophomore and he was a repeating senior when they started dating. Matt nearly killed him when he found out they were dating. Her father had no clue, and to this day, that's how she'd like things to be. Sean may not be a "bad boy", but he certainly didn't have the innocent choir boy look.  
  
Hope sighed and picked up her sketch book just as someone knocked on the door. She glanced over at Lizzie as Taker, Hope's large St. Bernard, let loose a low bark. Hope nearly killed herself as she jumped over the couch to get to the doorway. Pushing Taker out of the way, she opened the door, hoping Sean would be standing there. Instead, standing there was her father's new girlfriend, Renee.  
  
"Hi sweetie," Renee smiled at Hope, giving her a hug.  
  
"Hi Renee," Hope sighed. "Daddy's in the kitchen." Renee nodded and headed straight for it. Hope walked back into the living room, her head down as she slumped onto the couch face first. She screamed into the cushion and soon had a figure sitting on her back. She lifted her head and growled. "Get off me Matthew!"  
  
"I didn't hear the magic words," Matt smirked.  
  
"Get off me or DIE!" she screamed putting all her weight into throwing him off her.  
  
"Those work," Matt said. "What's the matter baby sister?"  
  
"Well let's see, Sean hasn't called, hasn't shown up, and JUST ISN'T HERE! How the hell would you be if Amy did that to you?!" Hope exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry I asked," Matt mumbled grabbing the remote out of Lizzie's hands.  
  
"Hey!" she yelled, grabbing at Matt for the remote. He held it over his head as he stood, knowing she wouldn't be able to reach it, even on her tip toes.  
  
"Don't you have to be going to get high right now?" Matt asked a smart ass smirk on his face.  
  
"Don't you need to be getting a LIFE?!" she exclaimed.  
  
She tried everything she could think of, that didn't include violence, before putting her wrestling knowledge to use. She smirked deviously at him before bending her arm and giving him a full fledged low blow. Not only did the remote drop to the floor, but Matt did as well. Lizzie grabbed the remote, a proud smile on her face, and changed the channel back the one she had it on originally. Matt groaned, holding onto his nether regions, and tears dripped down his face.  
  
Hope rolled her eyes as another knock was heard rapping on the door. Once again, Taker let out this loud howl of warning. She slowly walked to the door, figuring it to be another friend of the family's. She opened the door and was genuinely surprised to see Sean standing there. He smiled at her, holding a duffle bag in his hand. Taker let out furious growls as Sean dropped his bag to bring Hope into his arms.  
  
"He's not going to eat me, is he?" Sean whispered in Hope's ear.  
  
"Oh please, his bark is SO worse than his bite," Hope smiled after kissing his cheek. She grabbed his hand as he took his bag and pulled him inside. "I thought you'd NEVER get here."  
  
"Traffic was horrible! I was in a traffic jam on the interstate for like an hour. It sucked," Sean said with a laugh as he was being dragged up the stairs.  
  
"Welcome to casa de Hope," she smiled turning the light on in the bedroom.  
  
"Twin beds?" Sean questioned dropping his bag.  
  
"Yeah, well, this was mine and Jeff's room. So of course we had separate beds. But I thought we just push em together."  
  
"That could work."  
  
"Hope!" Lizzie screamed from down the stairs. "Bring that boyfriend of yours in here!"  
  
"That would be Lizzie," Hope laughed. "Come on, we can get the beds arranged later." Sean nodded and followed her down the stairs. She walked into the living room, stepped over a pain stricken Matt, and sat on the couch. Sean looked down at Matt curiously and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"What? He took my remote," Lizzie answered the question running through Sean's head. "So I nailed him in the nuts."  
  
"Yeah, Sean, this is Lizzie. Lizzie, this is Sean," Hope shook her head.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Sean said cautiously as Lizzie gave him a wide smile and nodded before focusing her attention back on the tv.  
  
"Matty, you gonna be alright? Or do I need to get you some ice?" Hope asked her brother, touching his back lightly.  
  
"ICE?! Do you want me to shrink TOO?!" Matt squeaked.  
  
"What's there to shrink?" Lizzie remarked.  
  
"Ouch," Sean cringed at her statement.  
  
"Lizzie, I hate you," Matt growled gaining enough strength to get to his knees.  
  
"Yeah, feeling's mutual."  
  
"Are they always like that?" Sean wondered out loud.  
  
"Pretty much. At least she's not in love with Matt like she is with Jeff," Hope smiled.  
  
"Seriously?!"  
  
"Yeah," she nodded as her Dad and Renee walked in.  
  
"Matthew, what's the matter? Your face is pale," Gil worried.  
  
"Well, Dad, you better hope that your other two children can give you grandchildren, cause I fear I may not be able too," Matt smiled sarcastically. "And you have Lizzie Borden here to thank for that."  
  
"Haha," Lizzie stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Gil shook his head and focused his attention on the man sitting next to his daughter. His face took on a look of hatred right away. Hope knew that her father wasn't going to go easy on her new boyfriend.  
  
"Daddy, this is Sean O' Haire. Sean, this is my father, Gilbert Hardy," Hope introduced the two men. Sean stood up and shook Gil's hand firmly. Gil nodded and took a seat in his recliner. Sean took a deep breath and gave Hope a look of help. Hope just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. It was going to be a long nite.  
  
"So, how long have you two been dating again?" Gil questioned. Hope knew better than to answer his questions, so she sat quietly, her hand set on top of Sean's.  
  
"Um, almost 4 months, sir," Sean answered.  
  
'Sir, good goin baby,' Hope thought to herself trying to keep her smile secrete.  
  
"And you're how old?"  
  
"28."  
  
"4 years older?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Hmm, what are your intentions with my daughter?"  
  
"Oh, um, well, I'm just looking to have a good time," Sean smiled.  
  
"Oh no," Hope, Matt, and Lizzie muttered as they all lowered their heads and shook them.  
  
"A good time you say? What's your definition of a good time, boy?" Gil questioned crossing his arms.  
  
'Crap, he said boy,' Hope sighed.  
  
"Well, fun, I suppose," Sean replied.  
  
"Fun, well, listen here. If I hear word that you and my daughter are having "FUN" with one another, then you'll be one sorry boy," Gil warned.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Sean whispered to Hope. She nodded slowly in response.  
  
"Sir, I have no intentions on having that sort of "fun" with Hope. I love her sir. She makes me happy and all I can do is hope that I do the same for her," Sean said.  
  
"Yes, right," Gil swallowed.  
  
"Daddy, I'm an adult. You really don't need to be grilling my boyfriends anymore. I can make my own decisions and I've decided on Sean. I do love him Daddy. And he does make me happy. Just please except him. At least for the 3 days he'll be here for," Hope requested.  
  
"Yes, alright sweetie. Well, it was nice meeting you Sean," Gil smiled holding his hand out to Sean. Sean took it and nodded. "Renee and I are going out for the evening. I'll see you all in the morning."  
  
The kids watched the two older adults leave the house before letting loose. "Sean, you saved your ass on that one," Lizzie laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I thought you were a goner man. If you thought I was bad, then you'd be petrified if my father didn't approve of you," Matt said.  
  
"He's a very intimidating man," Sean breathed.  
  
"Yeah, no kidding," Hope rolled her eyes. "So, um, are you ready for your Christmas gift?"  
  
"Oh hell yeah. Let me just run up and get yours," Sean kissed Hope softly and took off for the bedroom. Hope grabbed a box out of the hall closet and set it on her lap as she sat back on the couch. Sean ran down and handed Hope her gift. "Open mine first." He smiled. Hope gave him a side ways glance, holding the small gift in her hand. She tore off the shiny Christmas paper and pulled off the top of a jewelry box.  
  
"Oh it's beautiful Sean," she said holding up a solitaire diamond necklace.  
  
"Wait, there's more in the box," he said. She lifted up more tissue paper to reveal an eyebrow post. She smiled looking at the blue flame decoration on the top of it.  
  
"This is great baby," she kissed him putting the jewelry back in the box and setting it on the table.  
  
"Well, I realized you haven't changed your eyebrow ring since I met you, so I thought you may need a new one. And since flames are my specialty," he chuckled. "But you like the necklace?"  
  
"It's beautiful. Thank you." She handed him the large box that was sitting in her lap and watching him open the gift.  
  
"Oh wow! Is this that helmet I saw in California?" Sean asked holding up a shiny black motorcycle helmet.  
  
"The very one. But I painted O' Haire on the back of it in flames," she pointed.  
  
"Bade, this is great! Thank you!" he rejoiced pulling the helmet over his head. "It fits great!" he exclaimed flipping the shaded face shield up. She laughed at him and he took it off. "I love you."  
  
"I love you two," Hope smiled.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick!" Matt gagged.  
  
"And I think you're a dork, so what?" Lizzie smirked at him. He growled at her and knocked her over, grabbing the remote, to start the remote war all over again. 


	5. The Last Straw

A/N: LOOK!!!! I UPDATED!!!! GO ME!!!! lol Well, this was shorter than I had planned, but I said fuck it. lol So here it is. I'll eventually get to updating everything else..........EVENTUALLY.......no times table for that anymore. And I'm off to see Godsmack, Ill Nino, and Dropbox on Friday. WOOOHOOO So that'll be fun. And then we're goin to the beach, yes, the beach in April. But it's got like stores and shit. And a tattoo place...........hmmm..........maybe I'll get my eyebrow done if I have money. Guess we'll see. ENJOY!!!  
  
**********************  
  
Hope smiled, sticking a pencil in her messy ponytail of black and hot pink hair. She picked up her sketch books and started down the hall of the arena. She nodded at a couple of the wrestlers and stage workers as she walked by them, but didn't stop to chat.  
  
"Hope!" a voice called to her. She turned around and smiled at the silver haired man walking towards her. "Hope, can I speak with you for a minute?"  
  
"Of course Mr. McMahon," she replied.  
  
"Please call me Vince," he grinned.  
  
She nodded at him and said, "Alright, what can I do for you Vince?"  
  
"I'd like to talk to you about your job," he started. Her smile faded and she nodded for him to continue. "We think you're doing a great job in wardrobe, but I think I have another opening for you that you might be interested in."  
  
"Oh?" she questioned suddenly intrigued.  
  
"I've been talking to the writers and we'd like to write you into a storyline," he smiled.  
  
"Oh really? Like just as an extra or something?"  
  
"No, something more permanent. We'd like you to come in as a wrestler. Well, as your brother's valet."  
  
"Oh, um, Vince, I don't know. Wrestling's not really my thing anymore."  
  
"We have the perfect storyline for you. You'd come in and help Jeff win an important match and you'll start valeting for him. Then in time you'll be wrestling. I've seen your tapes Hope, you've got great mat work. I think you'd be a good asset to the roster."  
  
"But the fans would get mad at me for being with Jeff. They'd get the wrong idea and start thinking I'm his girlfriend. I mean they already think that. But if I start working with him like that, it'll make it worse. I'm already getting dirty looks when I walk into the arena with him. They all whisper and stare, saying, 'Look, that must be the bitch that has stolen our Jeffy away. Who does she think she is? Dressing like him, dying her hair like his, I should be his girlfriend. I'm totally better than her.' I don't like hearing that stuff sir. And I think it'd hurt Jeff in the long run," she explained.  
  
"You don't understand. We'd make it clear to the fans that you're his twin sister. There's no romance between the two of you," Vince laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I think I'm going to have to decline your offer."  
  
"Please think about it. I mean you'd have to go to OVW and train a bit. But from what I saw on those tapes, you couldn't take too long to get back into the groove of things. I wish you'd just think about it."  
  
"I've thought about it and my answer is still no. I just can't do it. It's not in my heart anymore," she shook her head.  
  
"Well, alright, I can understand that. If it's not in your heart, there's nothing you can really do about that. Just remember that the offer is still there if you change your mind. Even if you change your mind 5 months from now. Just say the word and we'll work you in," Vince smiled.  
  
"Thank you sir," she returned the smile and he walked away. As soon as he had his back turned to her, the sweet innocent smile turned into a frown of hate. She walked towards the men's locker room and knocked on the door roughly. It wasn't long before Shane Helms answered it in just his tights.  
  
"Damn Hope, think you could leave the door?" he joked as he was suddenly pushed to the side.  
  
"Where are my damn brothers Shane," she growled at the brunette who was stunned at the harshness of her tone.  
  
"Catering I believe. Why? What's up?" he questioned.  
  
"They're gonna die," she steamed storming off. He watched her walk off and shook his head before closing the door.  
  
"I'd hate to be them right now," laughing he finished getting ready for the show.  
  
Strands of her black hair flew back off her face as she raced to catering, ready to kill her brothers. She spotted Jeff first, sitting in the back of the room, tightening his ponytail of dark purple hair. She narrowed her eyes at him and secured her sketch pad in her hand. Her face set in a stone like stare, she walked towards him. Matt smiled at her as he sat next to his little brother, but soon his smile faded, seeing the death look she had on her face. Matt elbowed Jeff in the side and they looked up at their sister, fear in their eyes.  
  
"Hey Bade, what's up sis?" Jeff asked a fearful smile on his face. She growled lowly and whapped them both in the head with her sketch pad.  
  
"You asses!" she exclaimed as they rubbed their heads simultaneously.  
  
"What the hell did we do?!" Matt yelled.  
  
"What right do you have to talk to Vince about me being a wrestler?!"  
  
"Whoa, we did no such thing!" Jeff replied as Bade placed her hands down roughly on the table and leaned in towards them.  
  
"Bull shit! This has your finger prints ALL over it!"  
  
"We didn't do anything! We swear!" Matt insisted.  
  
"Then explain to me why Vince saw my wrestling tapes and thought I'd want to be a wrestler and be in Team Extreme," she grinned sarcastically and sat down in the chair facing her brothers. She crossed her arms over the long sleeved Pearl Jam shirt she wore.  
  
"We don't know. Maybe the Easter Bunny gave them to him?" Jeff shrugged with a goofy smile.  
  
"Would this Easter Bunny have really dark long brown hair and brown eyes and a little rainbow colored chick as his sidekick?" Hope questioned.  
  
"Chick?! You callin me a chick?!" Jeff squealed. Matt's mouth dropped open as he went to wrap his hands around his little brother's throat.  
  
"Thank you Jeff, I knew I could count on you to blow your covers," Hope laughed. "Now explain yourselves."  
  
"It was all Matt's idea," Jeff choked out. Matt's head dropped to the table, a loud thud was heard in the room and everyone looked at them.  
  
"Jeff, one of these days you're going to do a Swanton and I'm going to push your ass off the top rope," Matt growled as he slowly lifted his head.  
  
"Matthew............" Hope growled.  
  
"Sweetie, we were just trying to help you out. We knew you were having a problem with being away from all of us, so we thought that being a wrestler would make you happier. We discussed it all with Vince and he said he thought it'd be a great idea for you to be in there with us. You and Amy compliment each other and would work great as a tag team. And you as Jeff's valet would just make sense. The twins working as a team. I mean, it'd be the whole Hardy clan in the business. Who wouldn't want that?" Matt said.  
  
"I'm an adult Matt. I'm 24 years old. If I'm having a problem with something, I'll deal with it myself. You don't have to look out for me anymore," she said with a sigh. "I'm not a wrestler anymore, nor do I really want to be. Maybe I just grew out of it. I don't know, but it's not my dream. Designing clothes is my thing and I'm doing that right now. I'll be fine, you don't have to worry about me." She stood, picking up her sketch pad.  
  
"Hope, part of my job as your brother is to worry about you," Matt said. She sighed and shook her head, smiling slightly. She moved towards Matt and he guarded himself from another attack. She laughed and kissed the top of his head.  
  
"I love you guys," she said before walking out of the room.  
  
She shuffled her feet down the hall, clutching onto her sketch pad. She thought about everything that was on her plate right at that moment and all she wanted to do was scream. She ran smack dab into Shane and he grabbed onto her shoulders, laughing.  
  
"Look up when you walk kiddo," he said dressed to wrestle, except he was missing his make-up. "I'm actually glad I ran into you." He smiled and looked at her face. He frowned and tilted his head to the side. "What's the matter?"  
  
She looked down at the floor and tried her hardest to push back tears of stress. "I don't know Shane. I don't know what to do anymore."  
  
"What do you mean? Are you okay? Hope, you can tell me anything," he replied worriedly, lifting her head with his hand placed softly under her chin. She looked into his brown eyes as a tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
"I'm so stressed out. I have too much stuff that I have to do and not enough time to do it in. I miss my family and friends. I have to do Crystal's wedding dress. I have to do all the wrestlers' alterations on their wrestling gear. I have to come up with new Jericho, Triple H, and RVD t-shirts. Sean just broke up with me. And I just turned down a wrestling job with Vince," Hope cried shaking her head.  
  
"Hope, if you were wrestling, you could be with your brothers more and you could move back home. Plus you'd have more time for Crystal's wedding dress. Why'd you say no?" Shane questioned.  
  
"I don't know. Wrestling isn't a part of me anymore."  
  
"You once told me that once a wrestler, always a wrestler. Why the sudden change?"  
  
"Maybe I'm just scared," she answered as Shane's girlfriend walked up to them. Hope quickly wiped her cheeks and tried to dry her eyes.  
  
"There you are baby," Lisa smiled reaching up to kiss Shane's cheek.  
  
"Hi Lisa," Hope forced a smiled.  
  
"Hope, I'm glad to see you!" Lisa grinned. "I have this top and the strap broke. Could you be a dear and fix it for me?"  
  
"Lisa, sweetie, I don't know if she has time," Shane said.  
  
"Of course she has time. It's her job to do these things," Lisa replied snottily. She reached into her bag and pulled the top out, handing it to an unwilling Hope. "And I need it before the show. Thanks." Lisa kissed Shane and walked off.  
  
"I'm sorry about that. She can be inconsiderate at times," Shane tried to comfort Hope.  
  
"That's okay," Hope smiled sniffling. "Like she said, it's my job." Hope turned and started for the wardrobe room.  
  
"What could she possibly be scared of?" Shane wondered before going on a search for someone else to do his face make-up. He ended up in catering and stopped to chat with the Hardy brothers. "Did Hope speak with ya'll?"  
  
"Yeah, I have the bruise on the side of my head to prove it," Jeff pouted. "Why? You look like something's wrong."  
  
"Dude, your sister is so stressed out. I've never seen her so stressed. And it doesn't help that my ignorant girlfriend just told her to fix a top in 15 minutes," Shane rolled his eyes.  
  
"I knew there was something more to the knock on the head," Matt said. "She needs to tell the McMahon's that her work load needs to be lightened. She's going to burn out."  
  
Hope let out a deep breath as she held up Lisa's top. The strap had been fully repaired, and with 8 minutes to go, she knew she had to rush to find Shane's girlfriend. She quickly walked down the hall after not finding Lisa in the Diva's locker room. She saw Jason Reso standing outside catering.  
  
"Hey Hope. How things going?" he asked sipping water from its bottle.  
  
"Just peachy," she replied sarcastically. "Have you seen Lisa Moretti anyplace?"  
  
"No, she might be in there though," he answered pointing inside catering. "Why are you looking for her?"  
  
"She asked me to fix her top, okay, no, she demanded I fix her top before the damn show. And now that it's done, she may just want it," angry Hope replied shaking the top at Jay.  
  
"She can be a bitch, huh?" Jay laughed.  
  
"Just a major one. I don't understand what Shane sees in her, really I don't."  
  
"The age. She's more experienced. Why do you care?"  
  
"I don't. I just think it's stupid that he needs to be goin out with someone more than 10 years older."  
  
"He's a young guy. That's what happens. Like you and Adam. You two were really great together, but you guys were just too young to be together. I still don't understand what happened there though. I thought you two would stay together longer than 4 months."  
  
"I got word that he was cheating on me and vice versa. It just got messy. But I guess things are better with us now," she shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, he said that you two were becoming friends again. But like I said, you were good together."  
  
"But him and Alanah are better."  
  
"Ah, true. Very mature of you."  
  
"It was bound to happen sooner or later."  
  
Jay laughed and patted her shoulder. "Things will get better around here. It'll get easier."  
  
"I hope so. Good luck tonite," she smiled at him and walked into catering which was still filled with wrestlers, though they were all dressed and ready for their matches. She spotted Lisa sitting with Shane, who had finally gotten his make-up done, and Rob. She put on a false smile and walked towards the three of them.  
  
"What's up Hope?" Rob questioned looking up at the youngest Hardy sibling.  
  
"Not much Rob," she replied holding out the top to Lisa. "I finished your top."  
  
"Oh, sweetie, thanks, but I decided to go with this one," she smirked pushing out her chest. Hope bit on her tongue to keep her from attacking the brunette with words, but in the end, it didn't work.  
  
"Excuse me?" Hope snapped.  
  
"I'm sure you heard me. I mean what was I truly supposed to do? With only 5 minutes to change and get ready for the show I had to do what I had to do. And wearing this, and not that, is what I had to do," Lisa said.  
  
"Why you little bitch! I just fuckin worked my ass off to get this done with and now you're either going to wear it or I'll shove it down your throat!" Hope threatened leaning on the table. Lisa stood up from her seat next to Shane and the two men looked on.  
  
"Why little miss Hope, are you threatening me?" Lisa questioned.  
  
"I don't know. You're ancient. You must have some sort of brain in that empty head of yours. You figure it out," Hope smirked back and crossed her arms. Shane and Rob exchanged looks and slid their chairs away from the table. Now the whole room seemed to have their attention on the two women.  
  
"You should be glad I don't go straight to Vince with that comment and get your ass fired!"  
  
"Now who's threatening who?"  
  
"Listen Hope, if I were you, I'd watch your back. And I'd do whatever I wanted you to do. Cause you're on thin ice girl. One wrong step and I'll have you fired quicker than you can even imagine!" Hope laughed at Lisa before throwing the top on the floor and jumping across the table, pouncing on the unsuspecting Diva. Hope wrapped her hands around Lisa's neck as she straddled her waist. Lisa squirmed underneath her and finally flipped her over on her back. Lisa smiled at the younger woman and formed a fist, swinging at Hope's face, and connecting with her eye. Suddenly Lisa was pulled off Hope by Rob and Shane knelt down next to Hope who was currently sitting up trying to open her right eye.  
  
"Are you alright?" Shane questioned rubbing his hand down her cheek, trying to feel for any broken bones.  
  
Hope whipped her head away from his hand and glared at him. "I'm fine," she snapped quickly getting to her feet as Rob pulled Lisa out of the room.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry about Lisa. I didn't think she'd be that rude," Shane said.  
  
"Well she is that rude and you're an idiot for dating that bitch."  
  
"Hey, I said she was rude, there's no reason for calling her a bitch," Shane defended his girlfriend.  
  
"Oh no? I think I have plenty reason for it since I'll be carting around a black fuckin eye!"  
  
"Oh please! Like you've never had one before!" Shane argued.  
  
"Ya know what? Ya'll deserve each other!" Hope yelled storming off.  
  
"You're right! WE DO!!" Shane yelled in response. Shane watched her leave and then shook his head at himself. "What the hell?! She's right, Lisa is a bitch."  
  
Hope walked into first aid, one hand over her eye, and looked around for someone to help her. She uncovered her eye and even the slightest breeze brought pain to the bruising area.  
  
"God damn it," she muttered.  
  
"Hope?" Amy questioned as she walked up to her, holding onto some wrapping. "Oh my God, what the hell happened?!" Amy reached for Hope's face only to have the younger girl back away and cringe. She swatted at the red haired woman's hand.  
  
"I attacked Lisa and she punched me," Hope answered as Amy rushed to get her a cold pack.  
  
"You attacked Lisa? Moretti?" Amy questioned receiving a nod from Hope. Amy shook her head and crushed the cold pack, allowing the substance inside to move around the packaging. She handed it to Hope, who quickly placed it over her eye carefully. "Why'd you do such a stupid thing?"  
  
"She was bein a bitch and wanted me to do a top for her before the show started. So I did the fastest sew job ever, finishing it in like 5 mintues. Only to find out that she decided to wear a different top," Hope growled. "God I hate her!"  
  
"But why do you hate her? Just because of that? Or because she's dating Shane?"  
  
"Now why in the bluest of blue hell would I care that she's dating Shane?"  
  
"I don't know, you tell me."  
  
*****************  
  
Hope yawned as she walked out of her bedroom late one afternoon. She looked at the clock and groaned, seeing that she had slept till 1. She grabbed herself a cup of coffee and sat on the couch, curling up with a blanket, and watched some TV. It wasn't long after when she received a call from Jeff.  
  
"You're the talk of the locker rooms ya know," he laughed.  
  
"For attacking Lisa?"  
  
"Yeah! Everyone's been wanting to do that to the bossy little bitch for years! Only you've been brave enough to actually do it."  
  
"I do what I can."  
  
"How's the eye?"  
  
"I think it's there............" she laughed. "The bright side to having a black is that I don't have to wear make-up."  
  
"Well, not on that eye anyways," Jeff added. She shook her head as a news update appeared on the tv.  
  
"God, I can't believe we're at war right now. That's so scary," she sighed.  
  
"I know, but we're all safe. None of us are goin anywheres."  
  
"You don't know that. They could open up the draft again and you could be shipped out right away! Jeff, they'd take you in an instant because you're use to pain and you're so athletic!"  
  
"They wouldn't want me. I'd be too much of a whiner," he joked.  
  
"This isn't a laughing matter Jeffrey. This is real life seriousness."  
  
"Sweetie, Shannon, Matt, and I aren't going anyplace. We'll always be here. They need some people to stick around entertaining ya'll."  
  
"It's just wrong. Everything about this is wrong."  
  
"Maybe so, but there's nothing you can do about it."  
  
"Uh-oh, is that depressing music that I hear Jeff? What's wrong?" Hope questioned as she turned the TV off and opted to listen to the radio.  
  
"You're not the only one suffering from a broken heart," he sighed.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Beth just moved out."  
  
"No way! What the hell happened?"  
  
"I don't know. What happened with you and Sean?"  
  
"Jeff, please don't make me talk about him."  
  
"I wish you were here Bade. I could really use you right now."  
  
"Me too," she said lying down on her bed as she listened to Linkin Park from the stereo in the living room. She sighed and wiped away a stray tear. "He said the distance was finally getting to him. And the fact that we were always busy with other things hurt us in the long run."  
  
"I think that was a factor with Beth and me too."  
  
"This sucks!" Hope exclaimed playing with the necklace Sean had given her for Christmas.  
  
"I know sweetie. I really loved her Hope. I honestly thought I'd marry that girl," Jeff shook his head as he heard a knock on his door. He glanced out the window to see if it was a friend or fan.  
  
"I'm really sorry Jeff. I think we all thought Beth was your, 'the one'."  
  
"Are you gonna come home this week?"  
  
"Yeah, um, actually I'm comin home and stayin home for awhile."  
  
"Really? Good.........Hope, I'll talk to you later. Lizzie's here," Jeff said smiled at the brunette.  
  
"Lizzie's there?! What's Lizzie doin there?!" Hope exclaimed shocked.  
  
"She brought me a chocolate cake," he laughed. "Love you."  
  
"Love you too," she said barely finishing her sentence before he had hung up. 


	6. Friends with Benefits

A/N: I'm extremely sorry for the lack of updates. I have had absolutely NO inspiration. And a lot of shit has been goin on lately. But maybe this chapter will be a step in the right direction for more updates. Well, until June 30th anyways. Next month I start packing for Louisville. Finally!!! Lol I leave someplace around the 13th of July. My Aunt will be coming up on the 30th of June from FL and will be here till the 12th of July. Which means my computer will probably be takin apart around the time she comes up. So basically, until I get settled into Louisville life, I'll only be updating in June. And then I don't know when I'll update again. I need to find a job ASAP once I get down there and then I'll be starting school August 23rd. It's gonna be busy and hectic. So don't expect many updates. I think that's it. I hope to have a couple more out on this story. Oh, since ff.net has fucked up their website once again by adding new features that we didn't need, there's no way to space out new segments to the chapter. And they won't let me really fix it. Am I pissed? Oh completely!!! I guess just look for the non-indented paragraphs. God I hate this stupid fucked up website.

"How's Hope's eye?" Shane asked as he spotted for Matt who was bench pressing.  
  
"It's doing fine," Matt replied as Shane helped him place the bar back in its holders. He sat up and grabbed the towel, dabbing his face.  
  
"Ya know, she deserved that punch," his friend growled. Matt looked up at him and laughed, shaking his head.  
  
"No she didn't."  
  
"Okay, maybe not, but I have to stick up for my girlfriend, right?"  
  
"Not if she's in the wrong. And she was."  
  
"But Hope attacked her!"  
  
"But with good reason," Matt smiled. Matt sighed and stood, raising his arms above his head and stretched.  
  
"I guess..........." Shane said crossing his arms. "But she makes me SO mad! I wanna bash my head in the wall sometimes when it comes to your sister!"  
  
Matt chuckled and slapped Shane's back as he said, "Welcome to mine and Jeff's world."  
  
"I'd like to leave please," Shane remarked. "It's just that sometimes we get along great, ya know? And then it's like I want to kill her! She's just so thickheaded sometimes. But I love her all the same!"  
  
"Like I said, welcome to mine and Jeff's world. You're like a brother to her. So of course you love her and hate her at the same time. And even if she bugs you more than anything in this world, you'll always love her and want to protect her."  
  
"I don't want to be a brother," Shane muttered angrily as they moved towards the gym locker rooms.  
  
"Tough shit dude. Once you're in, you're in for good."  
  
"I just wish she'd be more, I don't know."  
  
"You can't change her Shane. And even if you could, you wouldn't want to in the end. The reason you love her is because she's Hope. And she'll always be Hope. If you were to change her, she'd be someone completely different, and you wouldn't love her half as much."  
  
"This is why your sister aggravates me so much," Shane laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She always has to come up with the right things to say! Much like you!" Shane glanced in the mirror and sighed as he tightened his ponytail. "I think it's time."  
  
"Time for what man?"  
  
Shane turned to Matt and grinned, pulling his hair out of the ponytail.

"Jeff?! I know you're home. I saw your car!" Hope yelled as she walked into her twin's home. She sighed as she started for his room. She looked around and realized how empty the place was without Beth. It was definitely different and quite sad. "Jeffrey!!" She called out once again as she reached his closed bedroom door. She tilted her head to the side trying to find a time when he had shut his door in the past. When she couldn't come up with one, she walked in. "OH SHIT!" she screamed catching the blonde and her best friend having themselves a naked wrestling match. Hope quickly turned around as the two stopped what they were doing and ran towards the exit.  
  
"Hope?!" Jeff yelled as he and Lizzie exchanged surprised looks. He quickly grabbed a pair of pants and ran after his sister while Lizzie started to get dressed. "Hope, wait!"  
  
She faced him and crossed her arms over her chest. "What the hell were you two doing?!"  
  
"Hope, you're not stupid. I'm sure you can figure it out," he replied.  
  
"I don't want to figure it out. That..........that............UGH!!!!" Hope cried disgusted.  
  
"Hi Hope," Lizzie smiled as she walked towards the siblings. She looked at Jeff and gave him a light kiss on the cheek while Hope stared at her, tapping her foot on the floor. "I'm gonna go, but if you need to talk, you know to call me."  
  
"Yeah, of course. Bye Lizzie," Jeff smiled watching her leave.  
  
"You're sleeping with my best friend!!!!" Hope yelled pushing Jeff into the living room and then screamed in disgust when she remembered where his body had just been. "What the hell is up with that?!"  
  
"Hey, she's my friend too!" Jeff replied.  
  
"Oh, you wanna play it that way huh? Well do you see me sleeping with Shannon?!!! Or Joey?! Or well, anyone else?! No, you don't. So why do you have to be sleeping with her?!" she continued to yell as Jeff slumped onto the couch, rolled his eyes, and let out a sigh. "Oh don't you sigh at me!"  
  
"Hope, just shut it for, oh, I don't know, 5 minutes?" Jeff snapped.  
  
Shocked she dropped next to him, blinking furiously. "Well, how long has this been happening?"  
  
"Not very long..........started when she brought that cake over to me," he grinned.  
  
"Ewww," Hope snarled. "Why?"  
  
"Because she was here.............and Beth wasn't............and you weren't here," he replied.  
  
"Jeff, it's not that I didn't want to be here. If I could have gotten here the day she left, I would have. But you know I couldn't," she sighed.  
  
"I know, I don't blame this on you. I blame it on Beth. God..........Hope, I really miss her. I loved her so much and I just don't understand how she could just leave me like that," Jeff shook his head. "Lizzie just made me feel better, even if only for a little while. It worked. It took my mind off of Beth. And at the time, that's what I needed, or do need, or I don't know."  
  
"Jeff, this isn't going to make things better. Having sex with Lizzie can only complicate things in the long run," Hope spoke softly has she rubbed her brother's back. "If you needed someone to talk to you, you could have called me."  
  
"But that would have made me think about Beth and only Beth. And I didn't want that. I don't know what to do Hope. I know I can't keep this up with Lizzie, but I don't want to hurt her. She's a great friend. And I do love her."  
  
"I don't know what to tell ya Jeff. You're in quite over your head here bro."  
  
"I know. You wouldn't happen to have a time machine would ya?" he questioned hopefully.  
  
"If I did, do you honestly think I'd be sitting here with you discussing your pathetic love life instead of on some beautiful sandy beach with Sean?"  
  
"Yeah, true."  
  
"Ya know, Lizzie, she um, well, never mind," Hope shook her head.  
  
"She's in love with me?" Jeff guessed.  
  
"Yeah, or at least she thinks so. I mean, really, who's to say if it's really love?"  
  
"I know all about it. I'm not blind. That's why I'm scared of hurting her. She's been hurt so much in the past. I don't want to end up on her asshole list."  
  
"Then tell her that."  
  
"Easier said than done."  
  
"I know that somehow you'll make this all right," Hope smiled kissing his cheek. "Ewww...........gross..........."  
  
Jeff laughed and wrapped his arm around her neck, putting her into a hold. She fought with him, laughing and crying out for him to stop. Finally her head rested on his lap, with his arm still over her neck and her fingers locking with his.  
  
"We're just a couple of lonely people, aren't we?"  
  
"No, not really, we've got each other," Hope smiled.  
  
"Unfortunately, that's not gonna cut it for me Bade. I'm not gonna find her, am I? I had the one and lost her. I'm never gonna get her back."  
  
"Jeff, you're young. You've got plenty of time to get the one back into your life. Hell, she could be right under your nose."  
  
"It sucks. Shannon's getting married, Matt and Amy might as well be married, and you, well, never mind.............and Shane and Lisa..........."  
  
"Jeffrey!!" Hope growled.  
  
"Sorry, bad example," he chuckled. "But you get my point."  
  
"Yeah, I do. I know I wasn't with Sean nearly as long as you and Beth were together and maybe we weren't meant to be, but I loved him and loved every second I was with him. In a way, he made me feel complete. I felt like I had someone who would always be there, through the good and bad. And now I miss him like crazy. I miss his deep voice, his crazy hair, his obsession with fire, and just everything else about him."  
  
"You two did seem to mesh well. I'm sorry it didn't work out for you two."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry too."  
  
"Guess we just gotta keep looking," Jeff said.  
  
"Yeah, just no more sex with my best friend?"  
  
"I can't agree to that. Lizzie does have some 'skills'. And I'm not talking bout wrestling either," Jeff winked at his sister.  
  
"Oh that does it! I'm so disgusted with you, I have to leave," Hope cried hopping off of the couch.  
  
Jeff laughed and followed her to the door. "Love you Bade."  
  
"Love you too Jeff. And it will get better. It has to," Hope smiled before leaving her brother.

Hope laid on her bed, flipping through a car magazine, the music blaring in her room. She yawned and threw the magazine on the floor. She rolled over and hung upside down on her bed, her legs bouncing to the beat of the music. Slowly, the words started flowing out of her mouth.  
  
"Loose, footloose, kick off your Sunday shoes. Please, Louise, pull me offa my knees," she sang. She jumped up off the bed, the music seeming to move her feet for her, and she began to dance around the room. "Jack, get back, c'mon before we crack. Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose."  
  
Suddenly she heard laughing and some starting to sing with her. "You're playing so cool, obeying every rule. Dig way down in your heart. You're yearning, yearning for some, somebody to tell you, that life ain't passing you by." Before she could even turn around hands were placed on her hips and she felt at ease as she started dancing with this stranger, singing along with the popular 80's song. "I'm trying to tell you, it will if you don't even try. You can fly if you'd only cut loose, footloose. Kick off your Sunday shoes. Oowhee, Marie, shake it, shake it for me. Whoa, Milo, c'mon, c'mon let's go. Lose your blues. Everybody cut footloose."  
  
The mystery person turned her around and her smile matched his. When she realized who she was looking at, her smile faded, her arms crossed over her chest, and her eyes rolled. "Oh, it's you," she groaned moving to turn the stereo off.  
  
"Gee, the way you said that makes me feel so extremely wanted," he replied with a sarcastic smile on his tanned face.  
  
"I'm glad, cause that's exactly what I was goin for," she shot back.  
  
"Alright, so what's wrong?" he questioned sitting on her bed.  
  
"Nothing, why would you think something's wrong?"  
  
"You don't listen to footloose when you're in a superb mood Hope. I know you too well. It's your happy feel good movie. It's your guilty pleasure."  
  
"Shane, that doesn't mean that something's wrong. Maybe I just wanted to listen to some different shit."  
  
"I don't buy that," he smiled.  
  
"Alright, I'm not happy. So what? Can't I be upset without someone jumping down my throat about it?!"  
  
"I'm just worried about you. I'm sorry that I care."  
  
"I'm sorry Shane. You didn't deserve that. I know you care, I'm just havin an off day I guess," she sighed falling back on her bed.  
  
He leaned over her and smiled, "It's alright. I understand. No apology necessary. I suppose I deserve it anyways for what Lisa did to you. At least it's healing well."  
  
"Yeah, I just wish I could have gotten a shot in, ya know? I'm sorry, I shouldn't be talking so bad about her to you. You are her boyfriend. Although I have yet to figure out why."  
  
He laughed and sat up straight. He smoothed back his dark hair just as Hope shot up next to him. Her mouth hung open and her eyes as big as half dollars. "What?" he asked casually.  
  
"Holy fuck!" she screamed pointing at his head. She jumped up, suddenly speechless as she examined him. Her mouth fell back into place as she stepped back and crossed her arms. "I've apparently slipped into the twilight zone."  
  
He laughed at her and asked, "Why do you say that?"  
  
"You fuckin cut your hair! I never thought I would see the day when you'd cut your hair," she shook her head as she moved towards him and reached out to touch it.  
  
"Well, you thought wrong," he smiled as she continued to run her fingers through his newly cut short hair. "What do you think of it?"  
  
"Shane, it...................it looks great!" she exclaimed with a bright smile on her face. "I can't even tell you how shocked I am about this."  
  
"Yeah, you should have seen me at the barbers getting it done. I almost peed my pants in fright!" he laughed. "But you think it looks good?"  
  
"Yeah, I do," she said sitting back down next to him, her leg bent underneath her. "Why'd you do it?"  
  
"Something different. My new mask was getting caught in the long hair anyways. I'm thinkin bout dying the top of it green. What do you think?"  
  
"That would look awesome. I say go for it," she replied, a genuinely happy smile on her face.  
  
"I think I will," he grinned. "Well, I came over here for a reason. Not just to show off my new do."  
  
"Oh? What's the reason?"  
  
"Well, I thought I owed you for what Lisa did. And for all the help you've given me on my costume. Plus I think you might need this. Just a sort of release. You've been havin a rough time lately," he replied handing her an envelope.  
  
"What's this?" she questioned.  
  
"Open it and find out."  
  
Cautiously she flipped the flap open and looked inside. When she realized it was safe, she reached in and pulled out a thick piece of paper. After examining it, she squealed with excitement and wrapped her arms around Shane neck. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist before she leapt up started jumping around her room. Finally calming down she pushed her hair behind her ears and smiled at him.  
  
"Are you serious?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"As a heart attack," he laughed. "I got two tickets, one for me and one for you. I thought you might like to go. So what do you say?"  
  
"Oh hell yeah!!!" she jumped into a kneeling position on her bed and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Shane. This is exactly what I need." She looked the ticket over, never losing her smile.  
  
"Well, I'll come over tomorrow afternoon and pick you up and we'll go to Charlotte to see Linkin Park in concert."  
  
"I really REALLY appreciate this Shane. This is really great! I can't wait!!! And Chester.............oh baby. Hottness!" she screamed.  
  
He rolled his eyes and stood, walking to the door. "Then I'll see you tomorrow Bade."  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow," she smiled at him.

"Okay, so would you like to tell me why you're so mad at me?" Lizzie questioned as she crossed her arms and stared at the purple haired girl that sat across from her in the little coffee shop.  
  
"You really don't know, do you?" Hope sighed sipping the iced coffee she held in her hands.  
  
"If I did, I wouldn't have asked," Lizzie replied.  
  
Hope shook her head as an older couple stopped to stare at the two girls. Both looked up at the man and women as they shook their heads disapprovingly. Hope's nose twitched in anger before letting out an angry spout of words. "Yes my hair is purple. And yes I did it on purpose. And YES I LOVE IT!!! If you got a problem with it, LEAVE!" Frightened the couple quickly walked out of the shop.  
  
"Jesus Bade, chill out," Lizzie cried. "What the hell is the matter with you?!"  
  
"You sleeping with my brother is what's the matter with me!" Hope blurted out.  
  
Lizzie sat back in her seat, shocked at the outburst her friend had just made. "I didn't think it was that big of a deal."  
  
"Lizzie, he just got out of a relationship. A really good relationship and then you start sleeping with him like right away! Why?"  
  
"He called me. He wanted someone to talk to. What was I supposed to do? Not go over there?"  
  
"No, but you didn't have to jump in bed with him!"  
  
"You think it was all my idea? Bade, I hate to tell you, but he wanted it just as much as I did."  
  
"No, he wanted Beth. You just happened to be there when he was the loneliest."  
  
"He didn't want Beth! He told me he wanted ME!"  
  
"That may have been what he told you, but do you honestly believe that? Lizzie, I'm not trying to hurt you by sayin this shit. Really I'm not. But you know how he felt about Beth."  
  
"You may not be tryin to hurt me, but you are. I'm sorry that Jeff happens to be your brother. And I'm sorry that I love that boy, but ya know what? I'm not sorry about what we did. I'm not one bit sorry!" Lizzie exclaimed as she stood in a huff and started out of the little coffee shop. Hope rolled her eyes and ran after her best friend.  
  
"Lizzie, stop," Hope said running up beside the auburn haired girl.  
  
"I don't want to hear it anymore Hope. You're supposed to be my best friend. You're supposed to be behind me in anything I do!"  
  
"Not when it comes to my twin brother!"  
  
"God, why can't you be happy that he finally wants me? Why can't you be just a little bit happy that things are finally goin my way?!"  
  
"Lizzie, is this really what you want? To be friends with benefits with him? Because that's all you are to him right now."  
  
"I know that's all we are. But there could be a future."  
  
"Not anytime soon. You may think you know my brother as well as anyone of us, but you don't. Jeff is a very sensitive individual."  
  
"You think I don't know that?!"  
  
"No, I know you do. But when it comes to relationships, he's going to seem stronger than normal. He's hurting inside Lizzie. Like really bad. He still really loves Beth. You're just filling up the hole of lust that left with her. Please just be careful. For his sake and yours."  
  
"I know what I'm doing."  
  
"I don't think you do. You've had this crush on him since you two met. And you've done well up until this point at keeping your distance from his heart. He needs this time to heal. And I think you know that deep down."  
  
"But I want him so bad Bade. It's hard."  
  
"I know it is. But you're strong. You just gotta be his friend. Sex fucks up a lot of things. Friendships being one of them. Do you want sex or his friendship?"  
  
"Do I have to decide now?" Lizzie joked.  
  
"LIZZIE!" Hope laughed.  
  
"Alright, his friendship. But what do I do if he wants sex again?"  
  
"Try to resist him. Or tell him how you feel. Or I don't know. He does love you Lizzie. He told me that. But as a friend. He can't be in any sort of healthy relationship right now. But maybe if you give him time you'll have something deeper than a friendship," Hope smiled draping her arm over her friend's shoulders.  
  
"How do I get myself into these messes?"  
  
"Must be your massive sex appeal," Hope laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah baby! I am HOT!" Lizzie grinned nodding her head as they walked down the street.  
  
Lizzie relaxed on Hope's bed as they listened to a loud stereo playing Linkin Park. Hope was in her closet trying on clothes for the concert that nite. She was getting more and more excited as it got closer to the time when Shane would be picking her up. She stepped out in a pair of baggy black jeans that set low on her hips. Her hot pink thong straps peeked out over the top of the jeans as she clasped a black leather belt with silver studded stars around her waist. She wore a black tank top that stopped just above her belly button, showing off her tan stomach. Over that was a hot pink mesh top that matched the straps of her thong. Her hair was partially pulled back in a ponytail that sat high up on her head. She placed her hands on hips and smiled as she looked at Lizzie.  
  
"What do ya think?" Hope questioned.  
  
"Holy shit! You look like Amy!" Lizzie laughed. "Dude, if I went that way I'd totally sleep with you!"  
  
Hope laughed and moved towards her mirror to work on her make-up. "Glad to know that. That's usually what you say about Amy."  
  
"And you look like Amy so it just works!" Lizzie said. "I still can't believe you're goin on a date with Helms." Shannon picked that exact moment to step into Hope's room. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Hope, jaw dropped to the floor, in shock of what she looked like and what Lizzie had just said.  
  
"You're goin out with Shane?!" Shannon exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not goin out with Shane. We're just goin out," Hope replied.  
  
"You do realize it's the same thing right?" Shannon said.  
  
"No, it's not. It's two completely different things."  
  
"Alright, how is that possible?" Shannon inquired as he sat on Jeff's old bed.  
  
Hope sighed and looked at him, leaning against her desk. "Alright, I'm not goin on a date with Shane. He's just taking me to a Linkin Park concert."  
  
"It's a date," Lizzie and Shannon spoke in unison as they nodded at each other.  
  
"It's not a date!" Hope insisted squirting herself with her favorite perfume.  
  
"It's not a date, huh? Then why are you wearing your favorite perfume?"  
  
"Well, just in case I meet Chester or some other totally hot guy," Hope replied with a smile.  
  
"Oh please, it's so a date," Lizzie grinned. Hope rolled her eyes as Shane walked into the room dressed in a pair of loose fitting jeans and a white wife-beater. "YOU CUT YOUR HAIR!!!" Lizzie yelled jumping up to get a closer looked.  
  
"Yeah, did it yesterday," Shane smiled. "What are ya'll doin here?"  
  
"Heard you and Hope were goin on a date so I just had to be here," Lizzie replied winking at Shannon.  
  
"It's not a date," Hope and Shane replied together.  
  
"Awe, they're already speaking at the same time," Shannon swooned.  
  
"If I didn't want to see Linkin Park so badly, I'd tell you to go by yourself," Hope sighed looking towards Shane. He laughed and walked to her full length mirror, giving himself the once over. "I see, I'll be spending the nite with egotistical Shane."  
  
"I don't have an ego," Shane shook his head.  
  
The other three looked at him shocked and Lizzie opened her mouth saying, "If your ego was any bigger, we wouldn't all be able to fit in this room!"  
  
"It's not my ego filling up this room. It's your stinky ass Lizzie," Shane retorted.  
  
"Oh, Shane, that was so hurtful. I'm not sure I can go on with my life," Lizzie smirked sarcastically.  
  
"Are you two done?" Hope questioned.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. For tonite anyways," Lizzie shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Ya ready to go?" Shane asked Hope. She nodded at him. He put his hand on her back softly and led her out of the room. Shannon and Lizzie tailing behind them snickering and making snide remarks. Hope glanced behind her, giving each of them dirty looks that could kill, which only caused them to make their remarks louder.  
  
"Have fun on your DATE!!!" Lizzie waved to Shane and Hope as the two of them got into his car. Hope shook her head and waved her fist out the window at Lizzie as they drove down the driveway.  
  
"How immature, huh?" Shane smirked.  
  
"Completely. Like I'd ever go on a date with you!! That's just absurd!" Hope laughed hysterically.  
  
"Why?" Shane questioned sounding somewhat hurt by her remarks. Hope stopped her laughter and looked at his serious face.  
  
"Well, you and I don't exactly get along. I mean you're a good friend and all, but a relationship between you and me wouldn't work out."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You're not my type for one thing. You're too hip hop. For another thing, we fight way too much. And you're dating Lisa! YUCK!" Hope answered.  
  
"Opposites attract Hope."  
  
"Not us though."  
  
"So you're saying that if in the future you're single and I'm single, that we'll never have anything together more than a fucked up friendship?"  
  
"Basically."  
  
"I don't know why, but that kinda hurts."  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't mean to hurt you Shane. Especially not tonite. I mean this is a really great thing you're doing, taking my sorry pathetic ass out to a Linkin Park concert. But that's just how I feel about us."  
  
Shane sighed and shook his head, muttering, "Too bad..................."


	7. Hotel North Carolina

A/N: Okay, so I don't know who of you read my little A/N in The Mysterious One, but I've decided to continue this story with Lizzie in it. I guess I'm just gonna have to tweek the character a bit. The whole situation still pisses me off. But anywho. The Mysterious One just got deleted because the mother fuckers that be decided that they didn't like the fucking grammar. Well how do ya like this grammar you stupid mofo mother fucker! Yeah, so as you can tell I'm less than impressed with this stupid website. I have decided to make a journal for each of my stories, if I ever get around to it all. Lol This one and The Mysterious One will have a journal on Live eventually. Keep looking in my profile on here for more information. However, I will be posting on both here and there. But if another one of my stories happens to get deleted for no fuckin reason, I will not be posting on here any longer. Just some updates on my life though. I recently got a job at Dunkin Donuts working P/T, 7-3 with only Monday and Tuesday off. So I don't have much time OR energy to be typing these days. I've also acquired a boyfriend. Go me. lol And I spend most of my time with him. I love that boy. Lol So that also ties me up. I'm trying to get through these stories, I really am. I just don't have much inspiration lately either, so that doesn't help much. But keep checking for updates and more info on where you can find my stories. OH! By the way, I HATE this chapter. I truly do. Sorry that you have to read it….or don't…..whatever. But it had to be posted.

* * *

Hope wrapped her arms around Shane's neck as he gripped onto her legs, making sure she didn't slide down his back. She placed her head down next to his, letting her arms drape over his chest. Placing a soft kiss on his cheek she smiled and let loose a content sigh.

"Is it safe to assume you enjoyed yourself tonite?" Shane questioned as they fought their way through the massive crowd. She lifted her head and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You bet I did!" she laughed. "You know, you didn't have to hold me up on your shoulders the whole nite like that. And you certainly don't have to give me a piggyback ride to the car."

"I know, but I wanted to," he smiled. "I wanted you to be able to see the band better."

"Dude, we were already at the front of the crowd!" she laughed. "I couldn't have gotten any closer unless I was sitting on the stage!"

"Well, I also didn't want you getting pawed on by that creepy dude standing next to us. You know he was just there for the flashing boobs."

"In that case, I thank you more than you can even imagine!" Hope said resting her head back on his shoulder.

Shane yawned as they had finally reached his car. Hope hopped down and waited for him to unlock the doors. He shook off his sleepiness and slid into the driver's side. Yawning once again, he put the keys in the ignition and started up the car. Hope looked over at him and shook her head.

"Um, Shane, maybe I should drive home. You seem a little too tired," Hope spoke up as the parking lot slowly started to clear.

"No, no one drives my car but me," he replied through a yawn.

"Well, buddy, I don't think I trust you to drive."

"What do you suggest we do then?"

"I don't know. You know I'm a good driver. I'm not gonna hurt your precious Black Manta."

"Yeah, but I'd still rather you not drive my car," Shane glanced at her. "Wanna just see if we can get a hotel room?"

"No extra clothes and I didn't exactly bring enough money for a room," Hope replied.

"Well, I'll pay for it and you pay me back when we get home?" Shane suggested.

"Still, that doesn't solve the clothes situation."

"There's a Wal-Mart right there. Just run in and run out."

"I think you just want to get in a room with me," Hope grinned.

"Oh yeah baby. That thong is just yelling to me," Shane replied sarcastically.

"I thought so," she laughed as they had finally pulled out of the parking lot, only to pull into a just as packed one at the Wal-Mart across the street.

The two quickly grabbed what they needed and headed to a hotel not too far down the road. They had passed a couple on the way there and all had the 'no vacancy' sign lit up. They happened to be lucky that this one had a vacancy. Shane paid for the only room available, a single king size bed, and they walked to the room.

"It would figure that this would be the only room they had," Hope laughed. "Alright, so do you want the floor or bed?"

"You know the answer to that one."

"Alright, flip a coin for the bed?"

"Like I trust your coin!"

"It's scary how well you actually know me," she shook her head sitting on the edge of the bed, bouncing slightly. "Hmm, comfy."

"Why don't we just share it? It's big enough for us to keep our distance from one another."

"Alright, I suppose so, but just know that if you touch me, I'll cut your arm off," Hope threatened as her stomach growled.

"Pizza?" Shane suggested.

"You read my mind!"

He picked up the phone and dialed Domino's number, ordering a large pizza for the two of them. While on the phone, Hope slid her way up to the head of the bed and turned the TV on. She flipped through the channels before stopping on a repeat of Road Rules. Shane sat next to her, his hands folded behind his head.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I don't see why not," Hope replied, her eyes fixed on the TV. Shane growled quietly and turned the TV off. "Hey, I was watchin that!"

"I know, but I'd like your attention focused on me for a bit," he spoke seriously just as someone knocked on the door. Shane let out an aggravated sigh. "Pizza." He stood and walked to the door. Hope gathered her clothes and stepped into the bathroom to change. "Alright, so……………….you're gone. Why the hell do I bother speaking to the amazing disappearing Hardy sister!" He sat with the pizza on the bed and started eating as Hope emerged from the bathroom, barely able to move the skin tight shorts she bought. "Why did you buy those shorts? You knew they were gonna be too small."

"Wishful thinking," Hope squirmed trying to stretch them out. She sat on the bed and they instantly ripped. "Shit."

Shane laughed and reached into his Wal-Mart bag, pulling out a large Linkin Park t-shirt. "Here, I thought you may want this."

"Shane, this is TOO much!" Hope exclaimed looking at the shirt before jumping into Shane's arms, kissing his cheek. "Thank you!"

"No problem. It should be big enough to wear by itself and cover you up," he said.

She gave him a suspicious side ways glance and walked into the bathroom, changing into the large shirt. "Hmm, he was right. Coincidence? I think not," she spoke to herself before walking out.

"See? Told you," he smirked. She rolled her eyes and took her seat back on the bed, careful to not expose herself to him. He chuckled quietly and started in on the pizza.

"When did you get this?" she questioned.

"When I went to the bathroom. I knew you'd want one and by the time we'd leave, they'd all have been gone, so I took it upon myself to get the very last one," he replied.

"Thanks," she grinned. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"You said earlier that I wasn't your type of guy. What exactly is your type?" he questioned curiously.

She took a deep breath and looked up slightly in thought. "I can't exactly answer that. I mean I've been out with every type of guy. You know that. From punk, to hip hop, to geek, to all American boy. And well, obviously none of them were right for me. And it's funny. I thought for sure Sean was the right guy for me. Sweet, funny, with that slight punk flair, but also with a bit of good boy thrown in there. And we didn't work out. I think I give up on guys, ya know? I don't think I'm gonna find the one for me."

"You'll find him. Hell, you may have already stumbled across his path. You can't give up on love Bade. It'll happen for you. And I hate to tell ya, but you kinda described me up there," he laughed.

"No I didn't. You're so not sweet, you're about as funny as a stubbed toe, and you're like anti-punk. You're so the opposite of what I described," she grinned at him. "What about you? Do you think that Lisa could be the one?"

"I don't know if she's the one, but she's the one for right now. I do love her. But she does piss me off. Like what she did to you. That was uncalled for. But then again I think about all the good times we have together and realize she does have a good heart in there. She just doesn't show it to many people," Shane answered.

"Maybe the bitch should!"

"Hope, please………."

"Sorry, but there was no call for what she did. And you stood by and let it happen!"

"Bull shit I did! I'm the one that helped pull you two apart. And who the fuck was the one that made sure you were all right before going to her? ME! So don't tell me that I let it happen!"

"I'm not talking about the fight Shane. You let her degrade me before the fight. You let her say all those things to me. If you were a really good friend, you would have stuck up for me."

"Maybe I had to be a really good boyfriend first. I love you Hope, really I do, but Lisa comes first. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too."

"It would figure that you and I would fight after havin such an awesome nite together."

"We're just not meant to be in the same room together for more than an hour, I guess," Hope shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "You are a good guy Shane. And I know I don't give you enough credit for bein the good guy you are. Maybe I don't think Lisa deserves a good guy like you, cause let's face it, there aren't many of you and to have you be wasted on someone who doesn't appreciate you is just horrible, but I guess every girl should have a good guy in their life sometime. Hopefully I'll get one soon."

"You will, you just have to be patient. Hey, I know a guy who you might really like. You should let me set you up with him."

"Oh no. No way. The last time I let you AND Matt set me up with someone, I got stuck with a guy who didn't know what a fuckin shower was!"

Shane laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, but that was a joke. All in good fun ya know. But this guy is really good."

"Unfortunately, I trust you about as much as I trust the air breakin my fall if I were to jump out of that window," Hope replied.

"Alright, alright, I get the point."

"Thought you might."

"What did you mean about being afraid?" Shane questioned.

"Afraid? I don't know what you're talking bout," Hope said shaking her head as if she was confused.

"Before Lisa demanded you fix her top, you told me you turned down a job to wrestle because it wasn't you anymore. So then I reminded you that you had told me that once you're a wrestler, you're always going to be a wrestler. That's when you told me that you were scared. What exactly are you scared of?"

"Oh, um, that. Nothing. I don't know what I was thinking," Hope replied giving him a fake yawn as she stretched out her arms. "Man I'm tired, nite." She laid down, her back to Shane and closed her eyes tightly.

"This isn't over Hardy. I'll get it out of you eventually. I have ways of making you talk," he sighed before placing the pizza box on the floor and curling up on the other side of the bed. He turned the light off and whisper, "Goodnite Hope, I really enjoyed this nite." Hope closed her eyes tightly, allowing a few salty tears drip onto the pillow. She hated the fact that she was hiding from a good friend. A brother of sorts. But she couldn't tell him anymore than she could tell her true brothers. The thoughts of what had happened to make her afraid of things she'd never feared before tore her apart. She was never the type to back down from anything. Especially not this. But for whatever reason, she just couldn't muster up the courage to continue on.

Later that nite, when she had finally fallen asleep she awoke after tossing and turning for hours, having an extremely restless sleep. She glanced at the clock and shook her head. She laid back down and stared up at the ceiling, thinking to herself like she often did. She turned onto her side, her hand holding her head up off the pillow, as she watched Shane sleep peacefully next to her.

"Shane," she whispered to him. He groaned and nuzzled his head in the pillow a bit more. She rolled her eyes and repeated, "Shane", a bit louder. He swatted at her but continued to sleep. Finally she sat up, kneeling on her knees, and placed her hand on his shoulder, shaking him and repeating in almost a yell, "Shane!"

"What!" Shane yelled pushing her away.

"Are you awake?" she asked timidly.

"Oh don't pull that crap with me. What time is it?" he questioned extremely groggy.

"3:30."

"In the morning!"

"No, in the afternoon you dipshit! Of course the morning!"

"Then wake me up when it is 3:30 in the afternoon. I'll be happy to converse with you then," he smirked tiredly turning his back to her.

"Shane, I'm ready to talk to you now."

"Why can't this wait until it's a bit more sunny out?"

"Because by then I might not want to get this out."

"But Hope……." He whined.

Hope shook her head at him with a scowl on her face. She flopped down on her side, her back against his and said, "Fine, whatever Shane. Forget it."

He rolled his eyes and turned over, sitting up on his arm. "Alright, go ahead." She smiled happily, getting her way, and quickly sat up.

"Okay, so you ready to hear about my fear?" she questioned.

"Look, if you don't get to the point soon, I'm gonna go right back to sleep," he smirked.

"Okay, okay, I get ya. Alright, so 2 years ago or so, when I was still with that wrestling company, something happened at that last match," she sighed.

"The one match none of us got to go see?" Shane questioned.

"That'd be the one. The one for my hardcore championship title. Shane, I loved that title, you know that, EVERYONE knows that. Hell, I loved working for that company. I practically ran that company. It was one thing that my brothers didn't get their paws on, ya know? It was something that could truly be my stepping stone into the great world of championship wrestling and they had no say in what happened. I was the star of that company! I wasn't known as the Hardy Boyz little sister, I was known as Hope. That's it. Nothing but Hope. And it felt great. But that nite, I don't know what happened……….but something went wrong. I was supposed to win the belt and be champion for at least another month, making it my 5th month as champion. But my opponent really had it in for me, or at least in the storylines he did. He was big, much bigger than either you or Matt. He must have been like 6'5", 240 lbs at least. But you know me, size never really mattered in my mind when it came to a match."

"So what happened?" Shane questioned suddenly intrigued.

Hope closed her eyes and took a deep breath, pushing herself to finish her story. "I went up on the post while he was lying on the floor. And went for a moonsault, one of the easiest moves I've ever done. Well, I missed him completely."

"So?"

"From what I remember of that nite, which isn't much, I hit my head on the cement floor, right outside of the mats, and from what I've been told was knocked out completely. Shane, I don't remember anything after that, I don't remember that whole week for that matter. I had stitches in the back of my head and I lost quite a bit of blood. I was so scared Shane. SO scared. From what I've been told, I couldn't remember my name for almost two days. I had no clue where I lived, who I was, how old I was, or anything like that. And since then I haven't been able to get back in a ring with out breaking out into cold sweats."

"But I've seen you go down to the ring with your brothers."

"Yes, but have you actually seen me get IN the ring?"

"No, actually, now that I think about it, I can't say that I have."

"Right, so there you have it. I guess I was wrong all those years. Once you're a wrestler you might not always be a wrestler. Because I'm not now. How can I be when I can't even get in the damn ring!"

"How is it that I never heard about this from your brothers?"

"Because that was about the time when they were starting to get really big so they weren't home all that much. And I made my dad promise not to tell them or anyone else what had happened."

"I'm shocked. I can't picture you being afraid of anything, let alone something you grew up doing, like being in a ring."

"Well, I am….." she trailed off and fought tears as they pushed their way through her closed eyes. Her chin quivered and she turned her head away from Shane, determined to not let him see her cry.

"Hey, Hope, it's okay. You can get over this fear if you really want to get back in that ring. You're a Hardy. By definition you're fearless," Shane said softly as he rubbed her shoulder. She turned to him her face beat red, her cheeks tear stained.

"But I'm not fearless……I'm not my brothers. I have fear. Tons of fear. And I can't and never will shake this one!" she exclaimed breaking down completely.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to cry on his chest. He rubbed her back softly and whispered in her ear. "You're strong. Stronger than you'll ever know."

"I wish I was."

"Hope, you have to believe. You have to have….." he paused, allowing a bit of laughter to escape his lips. She looked up at him and waited for him to continue his thought. "Hope." That was it. That's all he said. She smiled slightly, wiped her face with the back of her hand and sighed.

"Please don't tell my brothers. I don't want them to know that, that happened to me. You know how they'll be. So over protective it won't be funny," she requested.

"They won't hear a word about this conversation. And actually, it's probably in both of our best interest if we don't shed a word about the nite in general. Excluding the concert, that is."

"Ooooo…….Matt would kill you if he knew about you sleeping with me."

"Oh you're gonna hold this nite over my head aren't you?" Shane grimaced. Hope just smiled as she slumped down in the bed. "Oh no you don't Hardy! You'd better not say anything to him about this!"

"Goodnight Shane," she laughed turning on her side so her back was to him. He growled, muttering some words under his breath before lying down and falling asleep.

* * *

Hope slowly made her way into the Hardy home, still tired from the night before. She tried to make her way up to her room quietly so no one would bother her with questions about the concert. All she wanted was her nice soft, comfy bed to lay her head down to sleep. But as she stepped on the bottom step, it let out a loud creek which shook the house alive.

"Hope, is that you?" her father bellowed from the den. She groaned and hung her head before turning way from the awaiting upstairs.

"Yeah, Dad, it's me," she replied.

He emerged from the small room with a smile and gave her a warm hug. "How was the concert?"

"Good, it was a lot of fun."

"I guess it's safe to say you didn't kill Shane then," he joked.

"No, he's alive."

"Good to hear it. So why are you just getting in now?"

"Shane and I had to get a hotel room. We were both extremely tired last nite and wouldn't have made the trip home."

"And I trust he behaved himself?" her father growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Daddy, he's Shane," she laughed as she started to turn towards her room.

"That's what I'm afraid of," he replied quietly.

"What was that?" she asked looking back at him.

He shook his head and smiled up at her, "Nothing sweetie, just happy you had a good time, that's all." She smiled back at him, shook her head a bit, and continued into her room.

* * *

A/N2: As you probably already know, the AN at the beginning of this chapter is UBER old. Sorry. But I finally got my computer hooked up to the internet so that I could update this story. Sorry it's taken me so long! 


	8. Facing Your Fears

"Okay Shane, I'm not gonna discuss with you the intent of the X-Men comic. What makes you think I want to spend my time talking about a pointless object such as a comic book?!" Hope laughed as she reworked the straps on Shane's mask before a very important pay per view.

"Sorry, but you know me, I start to ramble on about comics when I get excited. You're just in the wrong place at the wrong time Hardy," he replied as I slipped his mask on over his face.

"There, how's that feel now?" she questioned crossing her arms over her chest as he got up to check it out in a mirror. She walked up behind him and started screwing around with his hair. Making sure it wasn't stuck in any of the straps and that the green on the top was easily visible.

"Great, thanks sweetie," Shane smiled kissing her cheek. He put his arms on her shoulders and started to rub them gently. She smiled up at him before he leaned down to kiss her soft pink lips.

"OH JESUS!!!" Hope screamed as she shot up in her bed. She looked around her small apartment bedroom and smiled. Sighing as she realized it was just a dream. "I don't know what the fuck that was, but I'm glad it's over." It had been a month since she had gone to that concert with Shane, and ever since that night, she had been having the most awful dreams about her and him. Nightmares in her opinion. She glanced over at her clock and realized she had to rush her ass to the airport to fly to California for a RAW show the next night. She began to get excited about her trip. It had been almost 3 weeks since she had last seen her brothers.

Hope quickly got out of bed and ran to her window, pulling open the curtains to allow the bright sun light into the room. She smiled as she looked out over the city of Stamford and thought about how it would be a beautiful day. Unfortunately for her, she was about to spend the great July day on a plane to Sacramento. By the time she'd arrive there, it would be 6 at night and her beautiful day will have disappeared. But none the less, she happily got ready to go.

She yawned as she shouldered her bag and walked off the plane. The sun was still out, though it was beginning to fade, but the air seemed to be extremely warm, making her very glad she had worn the tiny spaghetti strapped tank top and short cargo style skirt. She crossed her arms and thought about how she'd probably have to stand in the terminal for an hour before Jeff would finally decide to bring his ass there to pick her up. But as she walked toward luggage claim she saw the familiar bright orange and red hair and she was suddenly energized, running the rest of the way to meet her twin. He lifted her off the floor and swung her around a bit as they collided.

"Well, what do you know, you're on time for a change," she smiled up at him as he sat her back down on the floor. He chuckled and ruffled up her dark purple hair.

"I knew I should have made you cool your heels for a bit!" he growled as she dragged him to the conveyor belt to grab her luggage.

"You know I would have definitely kicked your ass if you had done that."

"Yeah, but since when do you need a reason to TRY and kick my ass?" he question with a grin on his face.

"I don't need to try Jeffrey," she shook her head as her bags began to roll toward her on the conveyor belt. "So how are you?"

He grabbed her bags and set them on the ground before looking at her. He shrugged and put on a smile. "I'm alright. Ya know how it is."

"No, I don't. That's why I was asking," she laughed as a group of teenage girls started screaming and running in their direction. "Oh great. This is what I need right now."

"Shh……." Jeff shushed her as he smiled at the fans. She stood back, rolling her eyes, but smiled, thinking about the times when she'd walk through the mall in North Carolina and had guys running up to her, talking about the wrestling show she had been in the night before. She realized she did miss that attention and all the fans. But she definitely didn't miss the pain of falling on the concrete on her head!

"Hey, chick, can you take a picture of me with Jeff?" one of the girls questioned. Hope looked down at her rudeness and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" Hope questioned putting her hand to her chest.

"No, I'm talking to the wall. Although I'm almost positive the wall has a better personality than you do," the girl replied forcing her camera into Hope's hand.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" she whispered to herself as Jeff and the girl stood together.

"Thank you Jeff!" the girls chorused as they began to walk away happily. Well, that was until the one girl turned back around giving Hope a dirty look.

"What a bitch she is! I can't imagine what Jeff sees in her! She looks like a ho if ya ask me!" the girl laughed. Hope over heard this and tried heavily to control her anger. "She's probably just using him for his money!"

"Oh that's it! That little brat is gonna get it!" Hope exclaimed racing toward the teenager who couldn't have been more than 15 years old. Hope almost had her hands around the girl's neck when Jeff caught up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, hoisting her back towards him. "Jeff, I swear, let go of me! I'm gonna teach that little witch a fuckin lesson!" Hope struggled against his grasp as the girls turned back around to look at the twins.

"I'm sorry, did say something you didn't like?" the girl laughed.

Hope took a deep breath and final pushed Jeff off her. "Listen you little bitch. I'm not Jeff's ho! I'm his fuckin twin sister you moron! God! What is wrong with you little brats?! You're never gonna get Jeff. Get it through your heads that I'm not his girlfriend! We're family! If you knew anything about him OR Matt, you would know who I am!" The girls seemed to back away, looking as if they were embarrassed. "Yeah, that's right, I'm their sister!"

"I, I, I'm sorry. I didn't realize. I was just jealous, I guess," the girl apologized.

"Whatever, I'm so over this!" Hope exclaimed quickly grabbing her bags and rushing out the door past them.

"Jeff, I really didn't mean to be that mean. If I knew she was your sister, I would have never said those things," the girl continued to apologize.

"Personally, I think if you really didn't mean to say those things, you wouldn't have. Hope is one of the best people I know. And I wish some of you fans would just think before you speak or act. It's really starting to bother my sister. And if you hurt my sister, you're no true fans of mine," Jeff replied as he followed his sister out of the airport. "HOPE!" She turned to him, her face red with anger.

"I'm so tired of them treating me like this! It's not fair! I'm telling ya, if Shane wasn't dating that tramp and was still on RAW, I'd have him come and get me and shit!" Hope yelled.

"I know, I'm sorry. I think they're getting worse," Jeff smiled. "Maybe if you were to, I don't know, wrestle with me again as my sister, they'd leave you alone?"

"Yeah, nice try Jeff. Not gonna work," Hope sighed. "Can we just get to the hotel?" Jeff nodded as they headed toward the car and hotel for the night.

"My top is too small. I think you need to let it out. I think I've balked up," Shane sighed as Hope pressed her cell phone between her ear and shoulder.

* * *

"Balked up on what? Fat or muscle?" Hope questioned as she drew up sketches for Crystal's wedding dress while she waited for her brothers to finish their run through for the night.

"Muscle Hardy, and you know it!" he replied harshly.

"I haven't seen you in like a month. How the hell would I know if you've gotten fat or not?"

"Stop trying to be funny, cause you're no Mike Myers."

"Yeah, yeah," she sighed as she threw her sketch pad on the floor.

"I'm guessing you're getting pissed with Crystal's wedding dress?"

"Um, yeah, just a bit," she replied sarcastically.

"Hope, can you come spot me for a sec?" Jeff yelled into catering. She looked up and started walking towards him, strands of her dark purple hair flying around her face, after having come loose from her ponytail.

"Shane, I'll have to call you back. Jeff needs me out to the ring for a second."

"What the hell am I gonna do about my top?!" Shane shrieked.

"Go without until I can get my hands on it! If you're so buff all of a sudden, it won't bother you at all!" Hope exclaimed. "I'll call you after RAW." She turned off her phone and followed her twin to the ring. "What am I doing out here?"

"I need an outsider's point of view. I want to know if this move looks good or not," Jeff smiled as he started to climb up to the top of the post. Hope looked up at him and smiled. "You'll probably get a better view if you come in the ring." Her smile faded quickly as sweat started to pour from her forehead. "Hope, you comin in to spot me?" Hope looked down at the floor, she could no longer handle looking at the ring, or the people inside. That one night kept flashing in her mind. She could see herself falling to the cement floor. "Hope? Are you okay?" Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder and she was brought out of her daydream.

"I…….I……no, I can't do this. I'm sorry Jeff, you're gonna have to talk to someone else about your move," she trembled as she ran back up the ramp.

"Hey, what's wrong with Hope?" Matt questioned his little brother. Jeff looked towards him and shrugged.

"I don't know. I asked her to come into the ring and help me. I was hoping it would put her back into the wrestling mood, ya know? But she like freaked out. I don't know why, but I will find out!" Jeff exclaimed before running after his twin.

Hope continued to run until she reached the back doors of the arena. She pulled out her cell phone and called her new best friend.

"Didn't I just speak with you like 10 minutes ago?" he answered.

"Shane, what am I going to do?! I can't be petrified of the ring for the rest of my life! It's in my blood and sooner or later my brothers are going to demand I get in the ring and help them with whatever! I can't lie to them about it!" she started to cry.

"Sweetie, what happened?!" Shane exclaimed starting to worry.

"You know how I got off the phone with you to help Jeff at the ring?"

"Yeah…….."

"He want to try out a move, asked me how it looked from an outsider's perspective. But then he asked me to get in the ring. I don't know what happened Shane. I couldn't move, breathe, I started to sweat, I was a fuckin wreck! I didn't even get in the ring. No motion to move any closer than I already was to it. You have to help me Shane! I can't keep doing this!"

"Hope, I will help you out in anyway possible. You will get over you fear of the ring. I promise you!" Shane replied.

"Thank you Shane. You don't know what that means to me," she replied, starting to calm down a bit. She began to realize why Matt was such good friends with him. And then began to feel something she had never felt before. Especially for Shane.

* * *

"Hope, you're trembling," Shane spoke softly as he placed his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him as they stepped into the town hall basement where the independent federations held most of their practices. "You have nothing to worry about. You'll be fine."

She looked at the ring, all she could think about was the fall to the cement. She couldn't move, she was rooted to that one spot. "Hope?" Shane questioned stepping in front of her. He placed his hands on either side of her face and sighed, snapping her out of her dream, or nightmare. "Why don't you go change in the locker room?" She nodded and walked around the perimeter of the hall, way away from the actual ring. "How do I make this easier for her?" Shane stood there, thinking for a bit, before he noticed all the mats standing up against the wall in the corner. He smiled and started working on padding the floor.

"Hope, are you ready?!" he yelled to her from outside the locker room a few minutes later.

"Yeah, come in, please," she replied. He opened the door and saw her on the cold floor in the fetal position. She looked up at him as he knelt down to her. "I don't know what I was thinking. I can't do this. I can't get out there! Fucking word Shane, I can't even look at that ring cause I know I'm gonna have to get in it!"

"I think I've come up with a way to make it less stressful," he smiled pulling her to her feet. He covered her eyes and led her out into the basement. She started breathing heavily, scared to death. He rubbed her shoulder with his free hand as the other one held a towel around her eyes. "Hope, you're okay. Trust me."

"Shane, what are you doing?! Why won't you let me see?!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry, you're going to be going up a couple steps. Just take them one at a time, okay? I've got you." She took a deep breath and began moving up the steps he spoke about while his hand was placed lightly on her back. When she reached the top step, he cautiously moved her to the side and removed his hand from her back. Suddenly her leg was being lifted up and over something, but she couldn't sense what.

"Shane? Where are we?!"

He didn't respond, just placed her leg down and began to lower the rest of her body. She felt her back rub against something thick, again unable to figure out what. She felt hopeless and scared, but at the same time she trusted her leader. He finally stopped moving her limbs and she felt a slight bounce under her. "Walk forward with me. You're safe Hope. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you!" She did as he requested, the floor moving a bit underneath her. Suddenly he stopped her, placing his hands on both her shoulders in front of her. "Are you ready for me to take away the towel?"

"Yes!" she replied anxiously.

"Okay, first close your eyes." She did as she was told and nodded as she felt the towel being taken off her face. She felt Shane take her hands in his, holding them tightly. "I'm right in front of you, Hope. Open your eyes."

She slowly opened them, fearful of where she might be that very second. All she saw when she opened her green eyes was Shane's dark brown ones. She smiled, feeling very safe. Suddenly, she had an over whelming feeling she was in a place she feared more than death itself. Her heart started to race and her body began to sweat, as her head began to feel light and dizzy. She looked around her and found out she was in the middle of the ring she feared so much. She began to cry and tremble. Shane quickly put his hands on her face, steadying her head, forcing her to stare straight into his eyes.

"Hope, you're fine. I have you. Calm down. You're in the middle. You can't fall out of the ring." He let her head go as she slowly stopped trembling.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she cried as she looked him in the eye.

"How else are you going to get rid of this fear if you don't face it head on?" he questioned with a slight warm smile on his face.

"This is a very cruel way to help me," she grumbled as her tears stopped falling.

"But you're not crying or trembling anymore. So something's working here."

"I hate you right now," she chuckled wiping her cheeks dry.

He laughed at her and started to sit down, pulling her with him. "Let's just sit here for a minute. Just so you can calm down completely before we move on to the next thing."

She nodded him and took a deep breath, looking all around her. "I can't believe I'm doing this right now. Thank you Shane. Really, I thank you for this."

"You're welcome. I just want you to get better. To not feel so bad about yourself. You deserve to do something that makes you happy."

"Design does make me happy!"

"Not like wrestling though."

"No, it makes me happier. I know you guys think I'm not happy doing what I'm doing. But the truth is, I'm very content and happy. I love wrestling. I do. But I don't think I ever pictured myself doing it as a full time job. I think I just wanted to do it as a hobby, ya know? It sucks to want to do something, but can't because of this overwhelming fear."

"But you do miss wrestling in front of an audience," Shane smiled.

"YES!!!" she laughed. "Yes, okay? I admit it! I'm a Goddamn wrestler!"

"I KNEW IT!!!!" Shane exclaimed.

"So, um, how are you and Lisa?" Hope asked looking down at the mat.

"I've been meaning to tell you, I just really haven't had the chance," Shane replied.

"Tell me what?" Hope lifted her head and cocked it to the side.

Shane smiled as he spoke to the girl he'd been crushing on for years, "We broke up a couple weeks ago."

"Oh, Shane, I'm sorry."

"No you aren't!" he laughed.

"Well, no, but yes. I mean, I know you really liked her, but there are so many better girls out there for you."

"Yeah, I'm beginning to see that," he smiled.

He stared at her for a bit, not realizing he was until she cleared her throat and began to speak, "So what's part two of my therapy?"

"Oh, um, are you ready for this?" he asked. She nodded and he stood taking her hands and pulling her up with him. "Alright, this is a little, um, harder. Or it will be."

"Why? What are you gonna do? Throw me over the ropes?" she laughed until he started moving her towards the ropes.

"No, that's like part four," he replied seriously. She closed her eyes as they quickly approached the ropes. "No, open them. You have to face you fears!" She opened them and looked over the ropes. Seeing stacks of mats all around the ring. She sighed deeply and smiled. "Part four involves me throwing over the ropes onto those mats. But we'll leave that and part three for another day."

"Great. Now to get rid of this ring rust!" she yelled as she pulled him into a grapple and moved him back to the middle of the ring, all this causing him to laugh uncontrollably.


	9. Taking your beatings

A/N: I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update ANYTHING! A lot of shit has happened to me in the past year. With my mom passing away back in July, to working, to going to school, to moving, to this guy who's been goin back and forth between like 3 different girls for the past 4 or 5 months (me included in those girls)…….it's all been kinda over whelming. And for the longest time, no matter how long I sat at the computer, I couldn't come up with anything to post. But for some reason I was able to write the past couple of days. So I've been writing, singing again, and dancing again. All of which I'm very happy to able to get back into doing. I really hope this continues. Anyways, on with it, right?

* * *

"Jesus Hope! Who the hell kicked the shit outta you?!" Shannon exclaimed as she walked down the stairs of her father's home, meeting Shannon in the kitchen.

"No one," she replied cringing with every step she took.

"Liar! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were wrestling again!" he laughed.

"No," she said. "I've just been working out again. I think I may have over done it."

"No shit!"

"Dude, are we gonna get out of here or what? I haven't hung out with you and Lizzie for WEEKS!!!"

"Try a month!"

"Alright, a month. Whatever! Point IS, I'm in the mood for some Liz and Shan lovin," Hope smiled.

"It's good to have you back babe. It's not the same in the group without you!" Shannon smiled as he wrapped his arms around his friend.

"Owe," she groaned with pain.

"Bade, you're not alright. This isn't just over doing it at the gym. What's wrong with you?" Shannon asked concerned as he gripped her shoulders lightly. "Are you dating someone who's beating you? I swear to fuckin God, if I find that guy, I will fuck him up!"

"Shannon, calm down. Don't worry about it. I'm dating anyone. It's……it……." Hope sighed as she looked into her friend's blue eyes. "I'm fine. I promise you. I know you worry about me. But this, you don't have to worry about. I would never let someone who beat into my life. You should know this." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah, come one. But I WILL be talking to Jeff and Matt about this." He led the way out of the house as Hope hobbled behind him shaking his head.

* * *

"Shane, you have to go easier on me. Shannon was asking me all these questions today. He thinks someone is beating me!" Hope laughed as they walked towards the ring.

"Like anyone would dare beat you! Jesus, you've got like thousands of pounds worth of wrestlers around you!" Shane laughed as they started throwing mats down on the floor.

"But still. Shannon's getting worried."

"Maybe you need to talk to him. Maybe you need to tell him what's goin on. Maybe you need tell your brothers what happened."

"And MAYBE you need to keep your mouth shut!" Hope laughed.

"I will, I will. You're getting back to your old self in there. There's no way I'm messing with you!" Shane joked as Hope growled and dropped the mat in her hands. She broke into a sprint and grabbed the back Shane's head, slamming him face first into a running bull dog.

"You wanna screw with me again, Helms?" Hope smirked as she stood above him.

He rolled over laughing before he spoke. "If I really wanted to do some damage, I'd be mean and throw you over the ropes, WITHOUT the mats here!"

"Asshole."

"Bitch. Point being, whatever you THINK you can do, I can and will do it better than you."

"Oh please Shane. You're all talk and no action, first off. Second, you never could pin me in a match when we were kids."

"Hardy, I ALWAYS went easy on you. Cause well, you're a girl, and you're fragile. That's just the nature of the beast."

"Fuck you Helms. Fuck you. You're lucky I don't take your ass out right now."

Shane stood, laughing hysterically at the thought of her actually being able to beat him up. "You're a mother fuckin riot, Hardy. Really you are. Too funny," he said trying to compose himself. Hope stood there with her arms crossed. "Anyways, let's get on to part 3 and 4 of your therapy." Hope watched him slid into the ring, not budging from her spot. "Hope, come on. If you don't want to do this, tell me right now and we can both stop wasting our time."

She rolled her eyes at him and sighed, but followed him into the ring. "Alright, Helms, what's part 3?"

"Ready to fly again??" he grinned, almost evilly. He watched the color from her face drain as she looked the posts. She shook her head no and began to sweat profusely. Shane's grin faded and he gently held onto her hands. "You were one of the best fliers. You can do this. I have faith in you."

Hope closed her eyes tightly and remembered back to the simpler days. Back to when she wrestled and loved it. Back to when she wasn't scared. She did anything you could think of without fear. It was almost hard for her to imagine herself being able to do all those tricks off the posts, but she did, and she always felt so amazing when doing them. "Okay, I'm ready."

Shane nodded and they started off by doing baby steps. Starting from the bottom and working her way to the top. When she was comfortable enough to do 450 splashes off of the top, Shane knew it was time to work on moves outside of the ring.

"Shane, I'm not ready for part 4. I don't give a fuck what you think. I can't!"

"Never say you can't. That's the worst 4-letter word of them all!"

"Well, fuck you! Cause I CAN'T!!!"

"What would your mom think if she heard you saying this shit?"

"Oh, Shane. That's low. You know you don't fuckin bring up my mother, you asshole!" she screamed as she pushed him into the ropes. "What gives you the right to use my mother as a tactic to get me to do what you want?!"

Tears began flowing down her cheeks as Shane started to feel horrible about what he had just said. Hope somehow gained the strength and pushed him over the ropes, onto the mats around the ring. Shane just laid there and she continued to spout out hurtful words. He knew he deserved to be called all the names in the book. He didn't fight it. He let her get her emotions out. Then, as if silenced by God, she stopped screaming. Shane stood up slowly, as he couldn't see her leaning over the ropes like she had been. His eyes grew wide as she sprinted across the ring and over the ropes performing a planche. Tackling him to the mates, she growled. As she sat on his stomach, she angrily pushed his head down hard. She stood up and screamed one last time at him. He sat up, with a large smile on his face.

"I hope you die!" she grunted.

"Hope, do you realize what you just did?!" Shane exclaimed excitedly, jumping to his feet. She looked at him, crossed her arms, and rolled her eyes. "Hope, do you get it?!"

"No, I'm obviously too stupid to realize what I just did. Please inform me!" she replied angrily.

"You just did a mutha fuckin planche," he chuckled.

She squinted at him, shook here head, and grinned. "No, I, I, I didn't……….." She stopped and looked at where she stood and where she had been.

"Yeah, Hardy, you fuckin tackled me to the ground!"

She screamed excitedly and jumped into Shane's arms. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and swung her in a circle, celebrating her breakthrough. "I fuckin did it!" she laughed as they stopped moving. She looked into his eyes and began to blush. Her smile faded and she suddenly pushed him away into the ring. "Are we done for today?" She moved away from him and crossed her arms.

"What?!" he exclaimed in shock. He was positive she was going to kiss him. But alas, he was robbed.

"Are we done?" she repeated herself.

"No, I think we need to have a match and combine all your moves together. Get things flowing again," he replied slightly annoyed as he slid into the ring. She rolled her eyes and followed him.

* * *

"I'm gonna kill Helms," she groaned as she walked into the house after training.

"Hey Bade," Jeff spoke as she started to move past the living room. "Hope?" She turned to him and forced a smile through her pain. "What the hell happened to your eye? Did you get in a fight or something?" She shook her head and turned into the bathroom, looking at the mirror.

"Shit," she sighed before walking back to her concerned brother. "No, not really."

"What happened?" he questioned running to grab some ice from the freezer.

She followed him into the kitchen and sat at the table. "Shane and I were, um…….."

"Helms did this?!" Jeff yelled becoming enraged.

"Jeff, calm down. It's nothing like that. You know Shane could and would never hurt me or anyone else."

"He finally cracked didn't he? That's it! That fucker is mine!" Jeff yelled as he started to run off towards his car. Hope jumped up and ran after him, leaving the ice on the table.

"JEFFREY!!! STOP!!!" she yelled after him, but it was no use, Jeff was already speeding off, with dust flying behind him.

"What's goin on?" Lizzie asked as she watched the scene while walking up the drive way.

"I have to call Shane," Hope replied running into the house.

"Why? Hope, explain!"

Hope held up her hand to Lizzie, telling her to stop as Shane answered his ringing phone. As she explained the situation to him, the light bulb in Lizzie's head went off and everything began to click.

"You're training with Shane!" she exclaimed as Shannon walked in the door.

"Who's training with Shane?" he asked.

"Hope! She's wrestling again. That's why she's been in so much pain!" Lizzie laughed feeling as though she had just solved the biggest mystery in the world.

"What?! That's fuckin awesome!! Hope, why the hell didn't you tell me!" Shannon smiled.

"Shut up!" Hope growled, turning to her loud friends.

"Wait, hold up. You mean Jeff is on his way over here to kick my ass?! Hardy, I'm gonna fuckin kill you!" Shane screamed.

"I know, Shane. I'm so sorry," Hope replied feeling absolutely horrible about the situation.

Shane sighed and rubbed his face. "It's not your fault. I'll take my beating when he gets here."

"If there's anything I can do after, let me know. I'll do anything."

"Trust me, I'll be taking you up on that offer!" Shane chuckled.

As Hope hung up the phone, she turned to her friends, crossed her arms, and glared at them. "Do you guys always have to make my life a living hell?!" she growled.

"Were you makin it a livin hell Shan?" Lizzie questioned turning to the blonde.

"I didn't think so. I thought I was just being a good friend, but if she doesn't want a good friend, then I'm leaving. I don't have to take this bullshit," he replied putting his nose in the air and starting to walk away.

"I hate you guys!" Hope laughed grabbing Shannon's arm and pulling him back towards her, embracing him in a hug.

"So like are you fuckin him now??" Lizzie questioned abruptly crossing her arms.

"WHAT?!" Hope exclaimed, her face turning a shade of red.

"Well, like first you two went on that date."

"It was not a date," Hope interrupted.

"It was a date," Shannon and Lizzie nodded with matching grins. Hope just rolled her eyes and moved into the living room, flopping down on the couch, and burying her face in a pillow.

"Then you guys like start talking to each other everyday on the phone."

"So what?! He was there for me a few times. Big deal. It's called being friends."

"Friends with benefits is more like it," Shannon mumbled sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Shut up butt monkey," Hope snapped raising her head to look at him.

"And now you're wrestling with each other?"

"Yeah, so? How does that all equal me and him fucking?"

"Well, it all just kinda makes sense to me. There always was that pent up sexual tension between the two of you," Lizzie chuckled.

"Bit your tongue!" Hope gagged throwing the pillow at her friend.

* * *

Hope smiled as she walked down the hall of the arena. She had no pressing duties for the day and she had just finished sketching Crystal's wedding dress. She was having one hell of a good day. Not to mention her therapy with Shane was going extremely well. She had moved onto part 6, in-ring flying with no mats, and was very impressed she had made it this far in only 2 months. In fact, she was heading out to the ring to see if she could screw around with some of the guys, mainly her brothers and Shane. That was until she reached the end of the hall and heard a familiar voice to go along with very familiar spastic hair she saw. She stopped dead in her tracks just as the person ahead of her turned and faced her.

"Hope………."

She gasped when she heard her voice. It had been so long and it still hurt. "Sean," she breathed.

"How are you?" he questioned nervously as he looked towards the floor.

"I'm okay."

"You look good," he smiled. "I like the pink and blue hair."

"Thank you," she smiled.

They seemed to just stare at each other. Whether it be because they didn't know what to say to each other or because of nerves. It seemed as if they were rooted to the ground as well.

"I got brought up!" Sean broke the silence excitedly.

"That's great! I'm glad to hear it. You deserve to be here," she replied, truly happy for her ex-boyfriend.

"Thank you. It's good to be back, ya know?" he smiled. "Still doin the whole wardrobe thing, huh?"

"Yeah, well, it's my blood. But I'm wrestling a bit again too. Shane Helms is helping shake off some ring rust."

"That's good. You're probably kicking his ass pretty well, huh?"

"I do my fair share of bruising in the ring," she laughed. She studied his features, he didn't seem to have changed one bit. And she missed him. "Sean………"

"Yeah, Bade?"

"I missed you," she spoke sadly.

"Oh, um, I've missed you too," he replied with a half grin on his face.

"I think, well, I'm pretty sure, um, I still love you."

"Oh."

"Oh?" she chuckled a bit. "That's all you can say?"

"Well, you see, Hope," he sighed nervously. "Gees, how do I say this?"

"Oh, I get it. That's okay. You've moved on. That's fine. I understand. You have a new girlfriend," she grinned.

"No, well, kind of. I did have a girlfriend. For a few months anyways." He paused to look at her. She was still the same girl he thought he loved months ago. With the same form fitting band tee, baggy torn blue jeans, and worn in sneakers. "I'm newly married."

"What?!" She couldn't believe what he had just told her. It was unbelievable. In such a short amount of time he had gotten married and she couldn't even get a boyfriend, not that she had been trying. She slowly started to become angry, although she wasn't sure why.

"Shortly after we broke up, I met this girl, and I fell in love with her."

"You said you had fallen in love with me!"

"At the time I thought I had. But this girl was more than I ever could ask for. Last week we got married. I love her Bade."

"Hope, my name is Hope. You no longer have the right to call me Bade. That's reserved for people who actually love me."

"Hope, I do love you. Just not like I love Michelle," he replied reaching out to rub her arm.

She dodged his touched and glared at him. "Don't ever touch me."

"I don't know what to say. I'm sorry."

"No, don't. Just don't," Hope shook her head before turning on her heels and walking back to where she had come from.

She instantly sought out her new best friend, Shane Helms. She just wanted and needed a hug. When she finally found him, she basically jumped into his arms. He didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms tightly around her. They stood there for a while. She didn't mutter a word, and he didn't care.

When she finally pulled away, he looked down at her and gave her a warm smile, brushing hair off her face. The sad look on her face made him realize what had just happened. She had seen Sean and found out about his marriage. Something he, himself, knew about, but didn't have the heart to tell his friend.

"You know don't you?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry Bade. I probably should have told you."

"No, it's okay. I just wasn't good enough for him."

"No, that's not it at all! He wasn't good enough for you! Don't ever think otherwise."

"How did this happen so sudden?"

"That I don't know. Shit happens sweetie. It just does. You'll find someone better, eventually."

"Thank you," Hope smiled before grabbing him for another hug. "Sometimes you're a really great guy."

"Sometimes?!" Shane exclaimed as he broke away from her.

"Yeah, sometimes," she laughed.

"Whatever Hardy. I help you in the ring. I take beatings from you brother because he thought I was beating you. And I'm there for anything you need, but I'm only a good guy sometimes?!"

"Yeah, sometimes," she replied seriously. He growled at her causing her to break into a smile and take off running down the hall, with him running right after her.


	10. Extreme Chaos

A/N: So I just want to say how amazing it feels to see one of your stories go into the 10,000 readers area! Runaway actually has made it over 10,000 and that's just insane! So thank you to all those readers out there who are reading my "new" stuff and goin back to read the old stuff. I really appreciate it. Also, for those of you waiting for shit for The Mysterious One, I'm tryin to get shit out for that. I just seem to be having a hard time with that one. Like I know where I want it to go, I just can't get the fillers in there, ya know? I can't figure out how to get there. But hopefully sometime soon I'll get it up there.

A/N 2: Also, I make up a wrestling fed towards the end of this chapter. I don't know if it actually exists and I don't care. I didn't want to take one and then have someone be like, oh that does happen at their shows or something like that. And I'm also not too impressed by the end product of this chapter. I think it's actually one of those filler chapters. Something that had to be done to get to the next step. Cause I'm about ready to get into the good shit.

* * *

"What are you up to today?" Lizzie questioned as she walked around her room, dressing after a long hot shower, soothing her aching muscles.

"Um, not much. I'm finally sewing Crystal's wedding dress," Hope answered carefully moving the fabric underneath the pounding needle and thread of her sewing machine.

"Wow, it's about time! You've been working on sketches for how long?!" Lizzie laughed.

"Liz, I've been a little preoccupied lately. This isn't the only thing I've had to do!"

"Well, maybe if you spent a little less time fucking around with Helms you would have gotten it done sooner," Lizzie smirked over the phone.

Hope growled a bit. Even being in two completely different states, she was able to see her friend's obnoxious look. The sewing machine grew silent as Hope crossed her arms. "Wipe that look off your face! I'm not fucking around with Shane! He's fuckin training me, you douche bag!"

Lizzie laughed as she wrapped a belt around her waist. "Yeah, whatever, Hope."

"ANYWAYS!!! I'm hoping to get this dress done so I can do the last of her measurements the next time I'm there."

"Which will be, when?"

"I don't know Lizzie. Possibly for mine and Jeff's birthday. But I can't make any promises."

"You have to be home for your birthday!"

"Well, I am busy! Besides, I may be moving soon." Hope smiled, knowing that would ruffle up her friend's feathers.

"Moving?!" Lizzie exclaimed dropping to her bed. "Moving where?!"

"See, that's the problem, I don't know. I mean, you know I've been making quite a bit of money. So I'm thinking about buying a house."

"Where?! In Connecticut?!"

"I don't know yet!" Hope accomplished the goal she was tryin to reach. Cause her best friend to go into hysterics. "So what are you up to today?"

Lizzie started to open her mouth and then stopped, thinking about Hope's question. "Are you trying to avoid telling me what's goin on?"

"That's a possibility. Is it working?" Hope questioned starting up her sewing machine again.

"Yep!" Lizzie laughed. Hope rolled her eyes and positioned the phone between her ear and shoulder once again. "I'm actually getting ready to go hang out with Jeff."

"Lizzie," Hope groaned.

"No, not like that! Strictly platonic, I swear," Lizzie assured her friend as she grabbed her keys and started down the stairs.

"Okay, I just want to make sure that we're not gonna go through that whole "friend's with benefits" ordeal again," Hope sighed.

"I promise you, I won't start anything like that again!" Lizzie grinned as she thought for a second.

"Lizzie?" Hope questioned, noticing the unusual silence.

"However, if he is to, oh, I don't know, starts stripping off my clothes, I'm not going to fight him."

"LIZZIE!!!!" Hope yelled in disgust.

"Just kidding, I'll put up a slight struggle."

"Oh you're hilarious Lizzie."

"I try. I'll talk to you later Hope."

"Lata Liz!" Hope laughed at her friend as she threw her phone on the couch.

* * *

"Hope, this dress is beautiful! Thank you so much!" Crystal exclaimed as she stood in front of a full length mirror with her newly made wedding dress held in front of her.

"Well, don't just stand there, get it on so I can make sure the measurements are perfect," Hope smiled as Crystal hugged the skittle headed girl and ran into the bedroom.

"Hope, that dress looks amazing! I can't believe you made that!" Lizzie smiled.

"Gee, thanks for all the support!" Hope chuckled flopping down on the leather couch.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's amazing that anyone could create something that beautiful," Lizzie replied.

"Oh, um, well, thanks," Hope blushed a bit as Crystal walked briskly towards them holding the dress up. Hope stood and walked the rest of the way towards her friend.

"Hope, this dress is just, insane! I love the lace up back. Shannon's gonna go mad!" Crystal giggled happily as Hope tightened the strings in the back, tying them in a neat bow at the small of Crystal's back.

"Are you sure you're happy with it? Cause there's still time for me to make adjustments to it," Hope bit on her lip as she fluffed out the bottom of the skirt.

"Don't you DARE adjust it!" Crystal laughed. "You couldn't make it any better or anymore me!"

"I'm really glad you like it. I worked my ass off on it!" Hope smiled as she stood, crossing her arms. "How does it fit? Is anything too tight or loose?"

"No, it fits great! Though it may be a bit too long."

"Yeah, I agree," Hope spoke as she examined the skirt. She knelt down and began folding up the very bottom, not much, just about an inch and a half. "Lizzie, hand me my box of pins?"

"Sure," Lizzie replied.

Hope moved around, pinning up the bottom. "This will be easy to fix. Are you sure there's nothing else?"

"Positive!" Crystal smiled taking one last look at herself in the mirror as Hope stood with the remaining pins in her hand. "Now you girls just have to get fitted for your dresses!" Hope and Lizzie looked at each other with a snarl. "Don't make that face! You have to do it. No if's, and's, or but's about it!" Hope rolled her eyes but smiled as she started to loosen up the back on the dress.

* * *

"So what are we doing in a real estate's office?" Matt questioned as Hope glanced through a booklet of houses and properties.

Hope sighed and looked up at her older brother before he took a seat next to his sister. "Well, you can't tell anyone else yet, cause I haven't made a final decision or anything, but I think I'm gonna buy a house here. Well, in North Carolina. Not necessarily in Cameron though."

"You're gonna move home?!" Matt exclaimed sounding bit shocked.

"I think so. I just miss everyone. I've already talked to Shane and Stephanie McMahon about all this and they said that they think it's a great idea. I do most of my work on the road anyways. I'm leaning towards it more and more. But I don't want anyone else to know until I have a place. Got me Mathew?!"

"Yes, Hope, I gotcha," Matt smiled before placing a kiss on his sister's cheek.

"But I wanted you to know so you could help me a find a place that was perfect for me."

"But why me? Jeff could probably help you more, don't you think?"

"No, I've just changed a bit since I moved to Connecticut. Plus you can keep a secret. Jeff? Not so much," Hope smiled as the agent entered the office.

After explaining to the real estate agent what she wanted, Hope was on her way to look at her first house. She was very excited, but also a bit scared. This was a big step for her. Sure she had been out on her own for a while now, living in her own apartment in a city setting, but it wasn't her. She missed her country. She figured it was true what they say, 'you can take the girl out of the country, but you can't take the country out of the girl'. House they were headed to wasn't too far from Cameron, in fact, it happened to be in Vass. She hoped it would be right down the road from Shannon, and for once, something she hoped for, happened. About 4 houses down the road from her friend was a beautiful two story, 3 bedroom, 2 bathroom, house with a basement, in-ground pool, and hot tub. They drove up a fairly long driveway and parked in front of a 2 car garage. As Hope stepped out of the car, she began to feel extremely happy. She had a feeling that they may not even need to look at other houses. She just felt extremely good about this place, and she hadn't even stepped inside yet. As her agent showed her and Matt around the house, Hope couldn't help but smile, and Matt noticed this. Something about this place told him that it was hers' as well.

About 15 minutes later, they were standing outside of the empty, spacious home, looking out at the extremely large backyard. "So, what's your feeling about the house?" Hope's agent questioned, snapping her out of a daydream of her decorating the house and building up the backyard into a mini-dirt bike track. She would be just far enough away from her neighbors so she wouldn't disturb people.

Hope looked up at Matt and he just smiled and nodded at his little sister. She sighed deeply and turned to look at the house. "It's home," Hope smiled.

"Really? First house? That's unusual."

"Yes, but there's something about this place. I love it. I loved it the second we pulled up the driveway. I'll take it!" Hope said excitedly.

"Great! Let's go back to the office and I'll draw up the papers."

They followed the agent through the house and to the car. Matt wrapped his arm around his sister and squeezed her tightly. He knew she had found her home and was very happy for her. He knew great things were gonna come her way. Matt was just happy to be a part of it all. "I'm glad I came with you today."

"I'm glad you came too. It really meant a lot to me Matty," she smiled.

"Matty? You haven't called me that since you were like 6!" Matt laughed as they started back for the office. Hope just smiled.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Hope and Jeff. Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang as they all gathered around the table to watch the twins blow out the candles on their cake.

"Another year down and another year older," Matt joked.

"Yeah, and guess what? The older Jeff and I get, the OLDER YOU GET!" Hope smirked, crossing her arms over her white wife-beater covered chest.

"Bitch!" Matt snapped with a smile.

"Always and forever," she replied and Shane walked through the door.

"Did I miss cake yet?" he questioned.

"No, but you were about to miss my announcement," Hope spoke with a smile. Matt stood back with a grin as everyone's ears perked up and they all began to listen.

"Announcement??? Are you gonna wrestle again?!" Jeff questioned excitedly.

"No, nothing like that. I'm gonna be moving this weekend."

"WHAT?!" The room seemed to come alive with yells of anger and gasps of shock.

"Where to this time? Japan?!" Shannon exclaimed sounding irritated.

"No, no! Closer to here actually."

"Are you moving home?!" Jeff questioned happily.

"No. Well, sort of. Actually, I'll be a few houses down from Shannon."

"Houses??? Amy asked. "Hope, did you buy a house?"

"Yeah, I did!" Hope giggled excitedly.

"You're lying. This is totally a joke," Lizzie chuckled.

Hope just shook her head. "No. I totally bought a house! I'll prove it to ya'll. Just follow me." Hope quickly grabbed her keys and headed out of the house ahead of everyone else. Everyone stood rooted in the kitchen. Still feeling like it was a joke. Matt laughed and followed his sister out the door. When he left, they realized she may not be lying after all and quickly gathered into their cars.

Hope led the pack towards her new home. She had actually started moving a few of her things into the place. She was overly excited and couldn't wait to make it completely her home. As she pulled up the driveway, she looked in her mirror to make sure they all had followed directions well and made it behind her. When everyone showed up, she stepped out of her car and walked up the front steps.

"Okay, Hope. Who's gonna walk out of that house sayin 'GOTCHA'?" Lizzie asked crossing her arms as everyone followed Hope up to the house.

"No one. I swear this house is empty." She took out her key and still they weren't too sure it wasn't a joke. Most didn't expect the key to work in the door. However, when they heard the click of the lock and saw the door open, they became excited. "See, this is my new house!"

"Hope, this is, amazing! I don't understand how this is all gonna work, but I'm happy it is!" Jeff smiled giving his sister a hug.

"It's bout damn time you came home!" Shannon laughed jumping on the twins. "Now the group is back together!"

"Well, do we get the tour or what?" Shane smiled before Hope led them around the house.

* * *

"So how do you like your house?" Shane questioned as he ran next to Hope on the tread mill.

"I love it. I couldn't be happier!" Hope smiled.

"Ya know, I've noticed a change in your personality since you moved back. You're a lot happier," Shane smiled.

"I started getting happy when you started training me. Thank you by the way. You'll never know how much that meant to me," Hope replied as the tread mill slowed down before stopping completely. She sipped her water as she stepped off and toweled off her face.

"You don't have to thank me at all. I was happy to do it. I'm very proud of you. You're amazing," Shane spoke as he too got off the tread mill. He leaned over and kissed her sweaty cheek before they smiled at each other.

Hope bit on her lip, a little embarrassed. She had started feeling things for Shane that she didn't know existed. She hadn't realized how great of a guy and friend he actually was. There were times, even, when she thought she may actually love him. Those times were quickly knocked out of her mind and considered moments of pure insanity. "Oh, um, more good news?"

"Really? What now?"

"I'm gonna start wrestling for a company next weekend," she exclaimed as they began walking towards the locker rooms.

"No, way," he replied surprised, stopping dead in his tracks.

"No kidding! I finally have the confidence to get back in that ring LIVE!" she laughed before he picked her up in his arms.

"I can't believe this! That's amazing Bade. This will be great for you. But how is that going to work out with your job at the WWE?"

"Well, the company knows that I do work for the WWF in a non-wrestling fashion. And that my job demands that I be at certain places on certain days. So on the days I'm home, that's when I'll be at shows. They're being very lenient. I think they're just excited to have a member of the Hardy family in their business."

"Still, that's great. You deserve this. It's been too long," Shane smiled as he pushed a piece of pink colored hair off her cheek.

She looked down, but quickly brought her eyes back up to his when his hand began to run down her cheek. She quickly shook him away and stepped towards the women's locker room. "Um, yeah, I know. Um, but we'd better get going. You have a show tonight and all."

"Oh, um, yeah, you're right. I'll see you at the car?" he questioned. She nodded quickly before running into the locker room.

* * *

"Worried about your first night out there?" Hope turned hearing a voice behind her. She had been standing in front of the ring she was going to be performing in for the first time in a long time. But a piece of her was still trying to talk her out of it. A piece of her was telling her that it'll end up like the last show she did……with her in the hospital with no memory.

"Huh?" she questioned as she faced a young guy standing behind her. She didn't mean to, but she started running her eyes up and down his body. She found him very attractive. Dark blue spiky hair and piercing blue eyes. He was muscular, but not too muscular. He had a body much like Shane or Matt's. He stood about 6'2" and must have been about 220 in weight. He wore a black muscle tee and baggy jeans. She noticed his right arm was covered in tattoos and his left had the beginnings of a sleeve. His lip was pierced, right in the middle and she could swear she saw a barbell in his mouth while he smiled at her, telling her that he also had his tongue pierced. That excited her. "Oh, sorry, yeah kinda worried. I didn't have the best luck at my last show."

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm sure tonight will go better for you," he continued to smile at her. He flicked his tongue out, and played with a blue balled barbell with his teeth. She chuckled.

"Yeah, you and me both." She stretched out her hand to him as he did the same to her. "I'm Hope. Hope Hardy."

"Whoa, wait…….THE Hope Hardy?! Matt and Jeff Hardy's sister?!"

"The very one," she sighed. She had a feeling she was gonna hear a lot of that through out the night.

"I saw you wrestle A LONG time ago. Um, when Omega was running strong. You were AMAZING!!! You gave those boys a run for their money!"

She leaned back in surprise. She fully expected him to ask her tons of questions about her brothers. "Well, thank you."

"Where the hell have you been?" he questioned crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Trying to get over my fear of….." she paused and turned to the ring, pointing at it. "That thing."

"You quit wrestling?"

"Yeah, for a while. And then a few months ago, Shane Helms started training me and getting me back into it. While I've been working in the wardrobe department in the WWF."

"Really? What's it like at the WWF?"

"Well, in a non-wrestling aspect, it's okay. It's nice to be able to spend most of my time with my brothers and a few of my friends at work. I already knew most of the people, so that was pretty good."

"Wow, that's really cool. But now you're back into wrestling, huh?"

"Yeah, I think I'm finally ready to get back in there. It's been a struggle, but I think I'm good. Hopefully the person I'm up against tonight goes fairly easy on me."

"Like you need someone to go easy on you. You're a fuckin Hardy!" he laughed. She smiled but shook her head.

"Yeah, but unlike my brother's, I've been on a hiatus of sorts."

"Yeah, true. But I'm sure with the help of Shane Helms you're right back to where you used to be."

"Not yet, but close to it. So little time, so much work to be done."

"Ah, yes, true."

"So, um, you know who I am, but I have yet to learn your name," Hope smiled as she crossed her arms, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm Aden Connley."

"Nice to meet you Aden. You a wrestler?"

"Yep, I've been wrestling with Extreme Chaos for 3 yrs now. They call me Draco. I'm the currently hardcore champion."

"Really? Um, what are you going into for a storyline?"

"Why?"

"Just out of curiosity."

"Um, I'm supposed to help out this chick named Morgana during a match with our current cruiserweight champ Damien Red. Apparently she beats him and he tries to beat the shit out of her after the match."

"Well, Draco, I'd like you to Morgana," she grinned.

"What?"

"I'm Morgana."

"You're kidding with me, right?" She just shook her head, still grinning. "I'm gonna be in a love story with you?"

"Looks that way."

"Wait, I thought you're wrestling name was Bade."

"It was, however, I'm trying to kind of reinvent myself. I needed a new name."

"Hmmm……..I think this is going to become a very interesting company," Aden smiled.


	11. JUST DO IT

"Hmmm……if you could wrestle anyone, dead or alive, who would it be?" Hope questioned as she and Aden sat in the middle of the wrestling ring talking after their second show together.

"Man, I'm not sure. There's so many great people out there. It's hard to pick just one," he thought out loud.

"Well, you have to pick one!" Hope chuckled pulling her knees up to her chin.

"Okay, if I had to pick, I would say Chris Jericho."

"Good one. Chris is really a good guy. And an excellent wrestler."

"What about you?"

"Who would I wrestle?" she asked. Aden nodded as he sipped his water. "I guess I'd pick Shawn Michaels."

"Good choice. Now my turn," Aden paused for a second to think.

"No, wait. You just asked me a question!" Hope laughed.

"Hey, this game doesn't work that way! I asked you the same question you asked me. Not my own original question. So that doesn't count! Are you trying to cheat me out of questions?!" Aden exclaimed.

"Oh no! That's so wrong! That definitely counts as a question you butt monkey!"

Aden began to laugh uncontrollably. Hope just sat there staring at him, wondering why he was laughing. "Butt monkey?! Did you just call me a butt monkey?!" Aden spoke between his laughs.

"Yeah, so what of it?!"

"Where the fuck did you come up with that?"

"I don't know. Seemed appropriate."

"You think I'm a butt monkey?"

At this time, Hope began to laugh at her own name calling. "Apparently if I called you one!"

"Oh, no, that does it! Your ass is SO mine!" Aden exclaimed as he lunged at her. She stood as quickly as she could and took off to the other side of the ring. Aden climbed to his feet and ran after her. She laughed as she ran circles around him, but it came to a point when she couldn't run and laugh at the same time so he quickly caught up to her and pulled her down with him. They both laid back, trying to catch their breaths, Aden's arm under Hope's neck.

"Aden?" Hope spoke, finally able to form words, she turned her head to look at him.

He turned his head to face her. His blue eyes connecting with her green ones. "Yeah?"

"What's your favorite part about our storyline?" she questioned.

"I guess I'd have to say getting to know you and working with you," he answered with a smile.

"I think I'd have to agree with you on that one," she replied returning the smile.

"Are you seeing anyone?" he asked her out of the blue.

"Um, no, I'm single."

"Are you working Thursday?"

"Wait a second, that's two questions."

"Okay, sorry."

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"Possibly you on Thursday," he replied with a sly smile.

"Oooo……..good one," Hope grinned. "Can I change my answer to your previous question?"

"Yeah, I think we can bend the rules for that."

"Well then, my answer is, yes, I am seeing someone. In fact, I'll be seeing him Thursday night at 6."

"Oh really? And who might that person be?"

Hope just looked at Aden for a second to think about her answer. "My brother, Jeff."

Aden's mouth dropped open in shock, completely speechless. Hope just started to laugh when Aden began to sit up, causing him to remove his arm from under her neck. He still couldn't form full sentences as she followed him to a sitting position.

"Just kidding Aden. I would love to go out with you Thursday night," she smiled at him as his mouth went back to its normal position.

"That was just cruel," he laughed pulling her into a headlock.

* * *

"So how has Hope been doing in the ring?" Shane questioned as he lifted weights next to his long time friend Aden Connley.

Aden took a deep breath as he lifted the weights one last time before setting them on the floor. He looked over at his green haired friend and smiled. "She's doing real well, Shane. I'm really enjoying working with her."

"Good. So she isn't scared to get in and wrestle?" Shane worried.

"Dude, she's awesome. Like she hadn't left."

"I've been really worried about her, ya know? I wasn't even sure if she was really ready to get in a ring again for real. I'm just glad I was lucky enough to know someone in the company!" Shane laughed as they both stood and return their weights to their rightful places.

"Shane, you know, she's a really awesome person. Inside the ring and out. I'm really getting to know her."

"Yeah, she's a great friend. Even if she is a little weird sometimes!"

"We can all be a bit on the weird side."

"Very true. But with a brother like Jeff, how could you NOT be a little weird!"

"Not that you can really escape the whole "weird" virus, bro. You did dye the top of your head green. And you do fly around the ring with a cape on," Aden laughed.

"Whatever Aden. You can't talk much, Mr. Blue hair, multiple piercing, multiple tattoo, hot topic manager!"

"I'm not sure any of that really made sense!"

"Whether it did or didn't, you get my point."

"Well, at least I've always been like this. What's your excuse?"

"I've been hanging out with the Hardy twins for too damn long?"

"That'll work!" Aden grinned. "Look, I really meant it when I said I'm enjoying getting to know Hope."

"Yeah, I figured you did. It's not something you would normally lie about," Shane chuckled.

"Right, well, I'm about to get to know her a bit better."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that we're going out tonight."

"What?!"

"I asked her out. And she said yes."

"Aden, I swear to God if you hurt her………" Shane trailed off threateningly as he began to close in on Aden.

Aden threw his hands up, surrendering to his friend. Shane backed down, but crossed his arms menacingly. "Shane, we've been friends since high school. You should know me better than that!"

"I do, that's why I'm telling you that you'd better not hurt her!"

"That was ONE time dude! One time that I cheated on that girl."

"That girl happened to have been one of my best friends!"

"I know, and I apologized for that! But I promise I won't hurt Hope. I really like this girl. I can see now why you're always raving about her," Aden smiled as Shane began to calm down.

"When I asked you to look out for her, I didn't expect you to fall for her."

"Expect the unexpected, Shane."

* * *

Hope looked at herself in her full length mirror. She had changed her clothes about 50 times in an hour for her date with Aden. Not only was she not dressed, but she had yet to do her make-up or her hair. She was having one of those "ugly days", when nothing looked good on her and she didn't feel good in anything either.

"No, no. This won't work either!" she exclaimed releasing an exasperated sigh. She began ripping off her clothes once again, and then realized she had one last outfit to try on. She pulled on the tiny, form fitting, plain black tee and a pair of low riding jeans. She moved to her mirror once again to look at herself. "Hmmm…….this isn't so bad. Simple, yet extremely cute!" She smiled as she ran her hand across the small portion of her mid section that was bare. "This will work." She moved to her closet and pulled out her black boots. She slipped her feet into them before moving to her bathroom to start on her hair and make-up.

She glanced at the clock on her shower radio and groaned realizing Aden was scheduled to be at her house in 5 minutes. 'Please be one of those late people!' she thought to herself as she began applying black eye shadow. She had not such luck because not 5 seconds after she had that thought, her doorbell rang. "FUCK!" she screamed as she ran to her bedroom window to see if Aden was really at her door. Unlucky for her, he was. "Shit, shit, shit!" she exclaimed as she ran through her room, picking up the clothes on her floor and bed. The door bell rang again. "Damnit Aden! Why couldn't you be late?!" She threw everything into her closet before running back to her window and throwing it open. "Aden!"

"Hope?!" he exclaimed looking around him, trying to find out where her voice was coming from.

"Up here!" she laughed.

He looked up and smiled. "Hey!"

"Hi!" she replied with her own smile. "Look, I'm not ready yet, but the door is open so come on in and make yourself at home!"

Aden nodded and entered the large home. Hope sighed and closed her window before moving back into the bathroom. Aden moved around the entryway and found his way into the living room. He began to sit on the couch when he heard Hope start to yell to him. "What?" he questioned as he moved to find the stairs.

"What?!" Hope exclaimed she walked to the top of the stairs, hoping she'd be able to hear him. "Dude, I can't understand you! Just come up the stairs!"

"I would if I knew where they were," he laughed to him self as he stumbled upon them. He glanced up before beginning his ascent. "Oh, there you are." He smiled at Hope as she stood there staring down at him with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, sorry I'm running late. I'm almost done with my make-up," she said.

He laughed as he climbed the stairs up to her. "You don't need make-up. You're naturally beautiful."

"Nice line! Do you use that with all your dates?" she grinned as he stood in front of her.

"No, just you. Except it's not a line, it's the truth."

"Charming!" she chuckled leading him into her bedroom. "Have a seat." She pointed to her bed.

"Wow, made it to the bed in under 5 minutes! That's got to be some sort of record!" Aden joked.

"Haha! Very funny Aden!"

"What did you say when I was downstairs?" he questioned glancing around her room as Hope stood in front of her bathroom mirror.

"Huh?" Hope thought aloud. "OH! Yeah, I asked if you had any trouble finding my house."

"No, no trouble at all. It was very easy actually."

"Good."

Aden stood and walked to Hope's bathroom. "Your house is beautiful."

Hope smiled as she glanced over at the man standing in her doorway. "Thank you. I love it." She took another look at herself in the mirror and backed away. "Alright, I think I'm done."

Aden chuckled as he took her hands and pulled her into her room. "You look beautiful."

Hope blushed a bit as she smiled at her date. "Thanks."

"You ready to go?" Aden asked as they started to move towards the front door.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Hope replied grabbing her jean jacket on the way out. "Where are we going?"

"Well, I thought we'd go to Raleigh for dinner and then to City Limits," Aden answered opening the door to his '98 celica for Hope.

"On a Thursday night?! That place is gonna be packed."

"Is there someplace else you wanna go?"

"No, City Limits is okay, it's just a little rowdy on Thursday nights with the bull riding and everything. Plus my friends and brothers will be there."

"Is that a problem?"

"No, I guess not," Hope replied a little disappointed that she wasn't gonna get Aden to herself.

"Good, so dinner and City Limits it is!" Aden smiled.

* * *

"How's your steak?" Hope questioned as they began to eat their dinner.

"Excellent. How's your chicken?"

"Great. Do you wanna try a piece?" Hope asked raising a piece on her fork. Aden nodded as he leaned across the table a bit to get the chicken off her fork.

"A piece of steak for you?" Hope smiled as she leaned across the table to meet Aden's fork. "Can I ask you question?"

"Sure. Isn't that what a first date is about? Asking questions and getting to know someone?"

"True," Aden smiled. "Why'd you quit wrestling?"

Hope sighed deeply as she placed her fork on her plate and leaned back in her chair. "I had a bit of an accident at a show a couple years ago."

"Every wrestler has their accident's sweetie."

"I'm fully aware of that. However, I landed head first onto cement and had no memory for a week. Do you know what it's like not to know your own name or where you live?"

"Ouch, sorry. It's great that you were able to over come that fear though."

"It's a miracle actually. I basically owe it all to Shane Helms."

"Well, you had to want it bad enough to even attempt it."

"Yeah, I suppose. But it was hella hard."

"I can only imagine."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly, it's only fair considering I asked you something."

"Where the hell else do you work?! Cause I know I'm not getting paid at Extreme Chaos. So if you are I'm gonna have to go and bitch at someone about it!"

Aden laughed. "I'm a manager at Hot Topic here in Raleigh."

"Oh, well, that kinda makes sense," Hope laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Well, you do have that stereotypical Hot Topic look and all."

"Right back atcha!"

* * *

Hope stood next to Aden in the long line waiting to get into City Limits. She swore she could hear Jeff, Shane, Shannon, Lizzie, and few other friends towards the front already having a good time. Hope just laughed at them as she heard Lizzie squeal out, figuring one of the guys had just done something gross or stupid. Aden looked over at his date and smiled before grasping her hand in his. Hope instantly looked down at her hand, forgetting for a second she was on a date, and then looked up at the gorgeous guy she was with, with a smile on her face.

"Are you having a good time so far?" Aden questioned.

"I'm having an awesome time. But I think anything we would have done tonight would have been fun cause I'm with you," Hope replied as her cheeks began to grow red.

"I think so too. I really like being around you," Aden spoke softly as they moved up in the line.

"Me too."

"Question game?" Aden suggested.

"Um, sure! Why not? Looks like we may be out here for a bit.

"Good, cause I have question for you."

"I figured!" Hope laughed as they moved up again.

"What's your favorite move that you do?"

"Probably Jeff's 'whisper in the wind'. Or Matt and Jeff's 'poetry in motion'. Which was actually Jeff and my move."

"What happened?"

"Well, they're the one's in the big time, ya know? Only made sense that a great move like that go with them to be shown to the world."

"Why aren't you wrestling for the WWF? Don't you want to?"

"No, not really. That was never my thing. It was Jeff and Matt's dream to be the famous professional wrestlers. I like wrestling in my bottom of the food chain feds," Hope paused to chuckle. "Actually, I was offered a position by Vince himself when I first started in wardrobe. But I don't want to be a part of the Hardy Boyz legacy. It's bad enough that I work in the same company as them."

"Makes sense I suppose," Aden shrugged and they were almost to the head of the line.

"What about you? How come you're not in a bigger and better company?"

"I have so many ties to Extreme Chaos. I'm practically a co-founder. Maybe someday I'd like to move up. But for now, I think I'm happy where I am," Aden smiled as he paid the bouncer the cover charge for the both them.

Aden and Hope walked into the club, with music blaring, people already basically sloshed, and girls grinding against each other, just trying to turn on any guys. Hope looked around for her brother and friends, but couldn't locate them. That was, until someone jumped on her shoulders, causing her to jump in shock. She turned to face Lizzie who stood there with a dumb smile on her face and a beer in each hand.

"Hope! What the fuck are you doin here?!" Lizzie yelled, obviously she had started her drinking at home, for she seemed to be a little over the edge of tipsy.

"I'm on a date!" Hope yelled over the music as she pointed to Aden. He stood there and waved with his free hand as he was slightly shoved by a couple chicks who were dancing. They apologized with a laugh and went about their dancing in a new spot.

"Hey!" Lizzie seemed to scream as she began to wave, only to have beer start flying around them. She laughed before licking the outside of the bottle dry.

"Aden, this is my best friend, although I'm not sure why sometimes, Lizzie. Lizzie, this is Aden!"

"Hi," Aden spoke trying not to laugh at the brunette in front of him.

"LIZZIE!!!" They heard a yell from across the club. The three of them turned toward the voice. Standing by the bar, waving like a maniac was Jeff, obviously drunk.

"That's Jeff!" Lizzie yelled as she waved back at him, causing more beer to spill out.

"I can't believe I associate with these people sometimes," Hope laughed as she looked up at Aden.

"I'm sure it's never a dull moment though!" Aden laughed with her.

"That's for sure!" said Hope as she started being pulled away. Thankfully, Aden held onto her hand tightly as they were dragged across the club by little old Lizzie, who had moved her beer bottles into the same hand.

"Jeff, look who I found!" Lizzie yelled as they stood next to Jeff.

"Lizzie, I can hear you just fine!" Jeff laughed.

Lizzie tilted her head in confusion and then started laughing. "Oh, yeah, I suppose you can."

"Hi Jeff," Hope chuckled as she shook her head.

"Hey little sister!" Jeff wrapped his arms around his sister causing her to drop Aden's hand.

"Dude, I'm only 4 minutes younger!" Hope growled crossing her arms as Jeff let go.

"Whatever, you're still younger," Jeff argued.

"Aden, this is my stupid assed brother Jeff. Jeff, this is Aden."

Jeff reached out to shake Aden's hand. "So YOU'RE Aden!"

"Um, yeah, guilty," Aden chuckled as the rest of the crew showed up.

"Oh Jesus," Hope whispered as she rolled her eyes.

"Hope, who's this?" Shannon questioned with a cool nod.

"Everyone this is Aden, Aden this is EVERBODY!" Hope answered.

"Hi Aden!" everyone chorused and waved as if they were part of some AA meeting.

Aden laughed at them before gripping onto Hope's hand once again. "Do you want a drink?" he asked before ordering himself a beer. She nodded and ordered her one too. Shane walked up to the couple and pulled Hope aside. Aden looked over at him but Shane waved him off.

"How's shit goin with Aden tonight?" Shane questioned crossing his arms.

"Everything's good, why?"

"Just wondering, making sure he's being good and all," Shane replied.

"Dude, why do you care?" Hope asked.

"You're my friend and I just worry about you sometimes."

"I'm a big girl. I can't handle myself on a date," Hope sighed before walking back to her date.

It didn't take too many more beers before they were able to talk both Lizzie and Hope into getting on the bull with the rest of the girls. The two of them didn't do too bad considering they were basically wasted. It also wasn't long before Aden had stopped the beer supply and switched to water to help sober up his date.

"Aden, dude, be good to her tonight. She's drunk. Don't take advantage of that," Shane spoke as they stood outside of the club around 1:30 in the morning.

"Shane, I wouldn't do something like that man. Besides, she's sobering up quickly. She's fully aware of what she and I are doing," Aden responded as the rest of the group joined them outside, ready to leave. Everyone said their goodbyes and got into their designated drivers' cars.

Hope slide happily into the passenger seat of Aden's car, she was worn out and still extremely tipsy. Aden looked over at his date, who was currently slouching in the seat, about to fall asleep, and just smiled. He didn't mind that she had, had a bit too much to drink on their first date. He still had a good time with her, and her friends. Though he did keep going back to Shane's conversations about Hope. He kept feeling as though Shane was hiding something. Maybe hiding the fact that he had feelings for her. He tried to shake those thoughts away and did just as he pulled into Hope's driveway.

He got out and opened her car door for her, and helped her out. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I guess I drank a bit too much. I'm a lot better now," she replied as he followed her to her door.

"Don't worry about it. I still had fun."

"Me too," she smiled as she unlocked her door. "Did you want come in? You never did get a tour of my house."

"Um, yeah, that sounds good," Aden replied with a smile as he followed her inside.

* * *

"So this is the guest bedroom," Hope said before pulling Aden into her room. "And this, as you probably remember is my room."

"Yep, I remember. Nicely decorated. You're art work?"

"Some of it. Some of it is Jeff's," Hope smiled pulling him to her bed. They sat down next to each other as Hope threw off her jacket.

"You both are talented," he replied.

"Thanks," she said biting her lip. They stared at each other for quite a bit before Hope let out a deep sigh. "Are you gonna fuckin kiss me or what?!"

Aden laughed before he moved in for the kill, attacking her lips with his. Hope laid back on the bed as things began to get heated. She started to pull off Aden's AC/DC band tee when he stopped her.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? Cause I don't think I'll be able to stop," Aden said staring into her eyes.

"Aden, I'm done with thinking. Like Nike says, JUST DO IT!" Hope laughed. Aden shrugged and went back to her lips.


	12. The Young and the restless

A/N: Okay everyone. First, I want to tell you all that I received an e-mail from someone the other night telling me that another author had stolen some of my story Runaway. And as someone of you know, that's my baby story. I worked SO hard on that thing. So hearing this greatly upset me. The author is RawRebel and the story is Living the Dream. Some of their first chapter is from numerous Runaway chapters. I've already told this person that I know what they are up to, but maybe if you guys could also say something? I've already e-mailed support and so has the person that informed me of the plagiarism. So hopefully we can take care of this little bastard ASAP. And it's not even like they just stole parts but tweaked them, NOOOOO. They blatantly stole it. It's completely obvious. Nothing but the names have changed in those parts. I guess they have stolen from other people as well. Second, this story isn't progressing as quickly as I had hoped. I thought by now it would have started moving quicker, but what can ya do? I'm kinda struggling for shit to write right now, but I'm trying my hardest. Also, I hope to start work again on the Mysterious One soon. I hate that I left that one. I need to finish it. One of my pet peeves I suppose. Third, I'd really appreciate if you guys could read and review, not just read. I'm getting quite a few reads, just not many, if any, reviews. Which is kinda upsetting. Um, I think that's all I had to say for now. Yeah, that's it.

* * *

"You're such a slut!" Lizzie exclaimed with a chuckle. Hope looked over at her, dropping a plate in the soapy water of the sink.

"LIZZIE!" Amy exclaimed from her chair at the kitchen table. She laughed a bit and cringed as a sharp pain went through her injured neck.

"Why am I slut?!" Hope said placing her wet hands on her hips.

"You know Aden for a couple weeks, go on one date, and sleep with him after the first date?!" Lizzie laughed.

"So?! A lot of girls do that! That doesn't make me a slut!" Hope argued.

"Not a full on slut anyways. Just a little one," Amy piped in.

"If it was going to be a one night stand, I'd say different. But it wasn't! I've gone out with him 3 times since then."

"But on the first date?! You couldn't have waited till the second?!"

"Lizzie, sluts who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones!" Hope shot at her.

"Oh, ouch," Amy cringed.

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Lizzie growled.

"Who had a friend's with benefits relationship recently?! Sure as fuck wasn't me!"

"But I've known Jeff a hell of a lot longer than 2 weeks before we fucked!" Lizzie yelled.

"She's got a point Hope."

"Shut up Amy!" Hope snapped turning to the injured red head.

"Sorry…….."

"Ya know what, fuck it! I've got a date I have to get ready for. Lizzie, you can finish cleaning up. Sorry Ames, I'll talk to you later," Hope snarled as she dried her hands and grabbed her purse before running out of Amy's house.

* * *

"You've been quiet tonight," Aden spoke as he held Hope's hand while they walked through the mall.

"Sorry," Hope replied with a small smile, looking up at him.

He smiled and leaned down, placing his lips softly on hers. "Don't be sorry. It's just unusual, that's all." She sighed deeply. "Are you okay?" He stopped her and they sat on a bench.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got into fight with Lizzie today, that's all."

"About what?"

"Nothing important."

"Must be if you two fought and if it's still bothering you."

"We fought about us," Hope sighed.

"You and Lizzie?"

"No, you and me. More specifically our first date and the fact that we had sex that night."

"Why?"

"She called me a slut because of it. I don't know, maybe I am. Maybe we should have waited."

"Not to be mean or anything, cause you know I like Lizzie and all, but why is it any of Lizzie's business if we had sex on our first date or not?" Hope shrugged. "Babe, I don't regret it. And I hope you don't. What's done is done. We got that awkwardness out of the way and don't have to worry about it now."

"Yeah, I know. But I don't know."

"If we weren't dating now and that had been a one night stand, I may have thought you may have been a slut. But you're not."

"That's what I said!" Hope laughed.

"Thank God! She can fuckin laugh!" Aden yelled out in the middle of the mall.

"Aden!" Hope continued to laugh but was slightly embarrassed about Aden's actions.

"Are you hungry, cause I am!" Aden laughed as he took her hands and they stood.

* * *

Aden stared at Hope as she laid next to him in her bed. Her face glistened with a small trace of sweat that was left from their previous round of sex. She slept quietly and didn't notice him just looking at her, studying her features carefully. Her lips formed a small smile as he lightly graced her cheek with the back of his hand. He leaned over a place a light kiss on her forehead.

"Aren't guys the ones that love to go to sleep right after sex?" Hope questioned with a laugh, keeping her eyes closed.

"Some guys. I can go either way," Aden answered with a smile as her eyes fluttered open. "I could get used to having you naked next to me."

"Like wise!" she winked at him as she bit on her lower lip.

"Are you seeing anyone else, Hope?" he questioned out of the blue.

"What?!" she laughed in shock.

"I was just wondering if you were dating anyone else."

"Why? Should I be?" she questioned. Starting to get a bit agitated she sat up, pulling the sheet up over her chest.

"Well, I just didn't know if you were taking this relationship serious or not."

"Why Aden? Is there someone else in your life?!"

"No, no, Hope, you've got it all wrong!" Aden exclaimed sitting up and moving so he was kneeling in front of her, completely naked. "I mean that I just didn't know if you were taking this relationship as serious as I am. I really like you. There's no one else in my life but you." He reached out and caressed her face.

"As serious as a heart attack." That was all she said. He smiled and moved to her lips. She seemed to just melt into his mouth and arms as they wrapped around her body.

A little later, Aden was back to staring at Hope's body, except this time she was fully aware of his eyes on her. Hope sighed contently as Aden moved to wrap her up into his body. She thought back to everyone she had ever been with and couldn't come up with one person that made her feel as special as he did.

"I want to meet your brother and dad," he blurted out.

"You've already met my brother!" she laughed.

"Not Jeff you doof!" he spoke with a chuckle. "I want to meet Matt."

"Why?"

"Because he's your brother and I want to meet your family!"

"Well, my Dad is actually having a family and friends BBQ this weekend. Everyone should be there. So if you wanted to come with me, that would be okay."

"I would love to come with you!" he exclaimed excitedly before his lips began attacking her face, causing Hope to break out into an uncontrollable fit of giggles.

* * *

Hope and Aden sat in her car, driving towards her Dad's house for the BBQ. She bit on her lip and arched her brow in worry. Aden just sat in the passenger seat with a smile on his face and his hand resting on her leg lightly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she questioned glancing over at him, meeting his bright blue eyes.

He laughed a bit before answering, "Of course I want to do this! Why are you so worried?!"

"Matt and my Dad aren't known to be the nicest people when it comes to meeting my boyfriends for the first time. I just don't want them to scare you off."

"They will NOT scare me off. I can handle them."

"It's really not too late to turn back," Hope pushed as they started to pull up to the driveway.

"Baby, I'm in it to win it!"

"I hope you realize what you're getting yourself into."

"I have been warned," Aden laughed as they came to a stop in the already packed driveway.

Hope slid out of her car and adjusted her jeans and pushed down the sleeves of her black thermal so they covered her hands. She took a deep breath as Aden walked over to her and took her hand. They didn't have to get much closer to the house when they began hearing all the laughter and music, and smelled the wonderful Bar-b-q food.

Aden took Hope's hand and kissed her before they reached all the people, unsure of how her brother and father would react to public displays of affection. After all, he was there to make a good impression, not to piss her family off.

"Hey Hope," Shannon smiled as he and Crystal approached the couple. He slid his arm around Crystal's shoulders and sipped his beer.

"Hey guys. Getting nervous about the wedding? Only a couple more weeks!" Hope spoke excitedly.

"So nervous, but SO excited!" Crystal smiled.

"It sucks that half the people can't be there because of work though," an upset Shannon spoke.

"Even though you guys moved the date back a couple days for them?" Hope asked as Jeff and Matt walked towards them.

"Yeah, didn't seem to make any difference. But we can't move the date again. Everything is booked after that," Shannon answered.

"That sucks, I'm sorry. I'll still be there though!" Hope smiled.

"Oh yay, Hope will be there!" Shannon exclaimed sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"You fucker!" Hope laughed knocking his beer out of his hand.

"Hey Aden, what's up dude?" Jeff questioned with a cool friendly nod as he handed him and Hope beers.

"Not much man, you?"

"Work, ya know how it is," Jeff smiled.

"Sure as fuck do."

"Hey man, I'm Matt. Hope's older brother. You must be the new boyfriend I keep hearing so much about," Matt spoke as he shook Aden's hand roughly.

"That would be me. I'm Aden. It's nice to meet you," Aden smiled.

"You too," Matt replied.

"Matt," Hope growled.

"Yes, little sister?"

"Oh don't play that shit with me. You be nice to him or I will kick you fuckin ass so fuckin hard you'll be feelin it for YEARS!" Hope threatened.

"Honey, I hate to tell you, but I have been beatin your ass since you could walk. You aint that threatening!" Matt gave her an egotistical grin.

"Fuck you."

"Anyways, I saw your match Monday night, you guys got robbed! That could have been one hell of a match!" Aden complimented.

"That's what I was tryin to tell Matt! We're getting fuckin snubbed and he just can't see that!" Jeff exclaimed as he and Matt walked off with Aden to talk shop.

"Well, there they go, stealin my boyfriend," Hope laughed.

"I always knew Matt was gay," Lizzie piped in as she walked up to the remaining group members.

"Hey Liz," Shannon smiled.

"Hey Shan," she smiled in returned before focusing her attention on Hope. "Hello Hope."

"Lizzie," Hope spoke coolly giving her an unfriendly nod.

"Wow, we could slice the tension here with a knife!" Crystal joked.

"Yeah, um, I think the burgers are done, come on babe," Shannon spoke pulling his fiancé with him.

"Do you want to talk like civilized people now?" Lizzie questioned.

Hope crossed her arms and grinned, "Sure, when you become civilized, let me know."

"Why are you being such a fuckin bitch Hope!?"

"ME?! You're the bitch! How dare you call me a slut!?"

"First of all, I was kidding when I first said it! There was no reason for you to get all bent out of shape about it!"

"Oh whatever! If your best friend called you a bitch cause you slept with your boyfriend on your first date you'd be fuckin pissed too!"

"You did call me a slut!"

"Because you had a fuckin friend's with benefits relationship! There's a huge difference between sleeping with a guy that becomes your boyfriend and sleeping with a friend numerous times!"

"Why do you have to fuckin throw that in my face every chance you get?! That's over and done with it! Jesus Hope!"

"Why do I even bother talking to you?!" Hope exclaimed as she began to storm off. By now everyone at the party had starting paying attention to the girls, but they didn't notice or seem to care.

"What the hell?" Shane spoke as he walked up to the party a bit late. Hope began to stomp by him. He reached out his arm and grabbed her arm, pulling her to him. "What the fuck is the problem?"

"Lizzie and I are no longer friends. We're done," Hope growled as her eyes started to well up with tears.

"Why?"

"She's being fuckin un reasonable. A fuckin bitch!"

"Hey, hey! Chill, okay?" Shane said trying to calm her. Hope looked into his deep brown eyes and sighed. He put his hands on her shoulders and began to rub them gently. "Look, I don't know what the hell you two are fighting about, but whatever it is, it's not worth losing a like 17 year friendship over."

Hope stood there, thinking. She began to think that he may be right. They had been best friends for so long. Why should one word be the reason they lose it all? "I hate to say it, but you may be right."

"Really?" Shane questioned unsure.

"Yes," she replied rolling her eyes. "I'll go talk to her." Shane smiled and Hope turned on her heel and walked back to the brunette. "Lizzie."

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"I think that this is all stupid and childish. There's no reason for us to fight over this stupid little word. Especially when we've been friends for so long," Hope spoke softly.

"Yeah, you're right. We need to forget this shit ever happened and just move on. I don't think either one of us could survive without each other," Lizzie said giving Hope a small smile.

"Alright, so it's done. No more fighting," Hope smiled before giving her a large hug.

"I don't know what you've been so worried about. Matt is awesome!" Aden laughed and he sat on ground, leaning against a tree, with Hope's head in his lap.

She chuckled while he played with her blue-black, bright green streaked hair. "Surprisingly, Matt really likes you. But my father is a 1000 times worse than Matt could ever conceivably be!"

"I think I can handle him though. I'll win him over," Aden smiled sure of himself. "When do I get to meet him anyways?"

"Right now if you want," Hope sighed.

"I do want. I'm sure he'd like to meet me too."

Hope rolled her eyes but agreed with him in her head. They stood and walked towards her father, who was sitting with his buddies, playing his guitar. Hope gripped Aden's hand tightly and cleared her throat, getting her father's attention.

"Daddy," she started with a childish smile and tone. "This is my boyfriend Aden Connley. Aden, this is my father, Gilbert Hardy."

"It's nice to meet you sir," Aden smiled shaking the man's hand firmly.

"Yes, nice to meet you too. I've heard a lot about you son," Gilbert grinned setting his guitar down and standing.

"All good things I hope."

"Yes, excellent things. Turns out that my son Jeff thinks quite a bit about you. As does Shane, who you've apparently known since you two were in school?"

"What?" Hope questioned, narrowing her eyebrows.

"Yes, he and I have been close friends for many years now," Aden answered as Hope let go of his hand.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I didn't think it was really relevant."

"You couldn't have said something when I introduced you two? You acted as though you didn't know each other. You lied?"

"I didn't lie sweetie. Shane asked me to not let on that we knew each other."

"You guys didn't think it would come out eventually?!"

"We figured we'd deal with it when that time came, but we didn't think it would be this soon."

"So you and that fuckwad Helms weren't gonna say anything," Hope chuckled. At this point, the argument caught Shane's attention and he ran right over to his friend's side. Hope saw him and focused her attention on him. "You fuckin asshole!"

"Hope, calm down. I was worried about you. I wanted Aden to look after you. I was afraid you might have a relapse."

"Relapse? What the hell is he talking bout?" Matt questioned as he and Jeff walked up to them.

Hope shot Shane a death glare. Her eyes stared into his like daggers. If looks could kill, this one would have killed him on the spot.

"I wanted you to stay safe. I knew Aden could do that. I just didn't think he would fall for you. But when he did, well, I just thought it would be better to keep our relationship quiet."

"I don't get this whole relapse thing," Matt pushed.

"My well being is not something for you to worry about, Shane. I was ready. I didn't and don't need a fuckin babysitter."

"Would you fuckin explain to me what Shane meant by a relapse?!" Matt yelled.

"Matt, it is none of your fuckin business right now. When I'm ready to tell you, I will!" Hope yelled back. Matt backed up, shocked at Hope's anger.

"I'm sorry Hope. I should have said something anyways. Despite Shane's request," Aden spoke.

"You should have. I can't believe you would do this to me."

"I'm sorry! I don't know what else to do! I didn't expect to get so deep. I don't want to lose you because of something as silly as this," Aden replied grabbing both her hands in his.

"You're not going to lose me. I'm just pissed about this. I think what you guys did was wrong. You both did stupid shit," Hope said. "Let's just forget about this for now. We'll talk about it later." She shook her head and walked away from the guys. Aden watched her walk away as he rubbed his face.

"I was so stupid. I shouldn't have gone along with your stupid plan!" Aden exclaimed.

"Dude, I'm sorry. She'll get over it."

Aden growled at his friend before turning his attention back to Gil. "Sir, I'm sorry about the scene. It shouldn't have taken place here. Or anywhere else for that matter. I apologize."

"Aden, that's okay. I'm forgiving you because I know my daughter will and I can tell that she really likes you. I sense that there's something special about you. You two will be fine and you and I are on good terms," Gil smiled.

"Thank you sir."

"Call me Gil." Aden nodded with a smile before looking back over at his girlfriend who had caught up with Lizzie.

"That was a nasty fight," she said.

"Yeah, but there's something about him that makes me want to forgive him instantly," Hope smiled.

"I know, I can tell. You're already smiling. You really like him, don't you?" Lizzie asked as they sat on a couple lawn chairs.

"I really do. Almost to the point where I think I may love him. But that's not possible, right? We've only been together for like a month. You can't love someone after a month, can you?"

"I suppose you can. Maybe you do. Maybe he does too," Lizzie smiled.

"I hope so. It would suck if I felt these feelings and he didn't," Hope chuckled. "Anyways, change of subject. I heard you and Jeff have been hanging out together quite a bit again."

"Hope, nothing is happening. I swear. I'm done with that. He and I are just friends. We have fun. Normal fun. No sex. Nothing kinky," Lizzie laughed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, in fact, I met a guy."

"What?!"

"Yeah, there's a new bartender at City Limits. He and I have gone out twice so far. I'm hoping for good things. A third date is to come tomorrow night. He really makes me happy. Like, Jeff happy," Lizzie joked.

"That's awesome. I can't wait to meet him."

"Soon, I think. I just want to make sure our relationship is goin somewhere before I introduce everyone to him. I think if I introduced ya'll, he might get scared off at this point in our relationship." Hope laughed and nodded in agreement as she glanced over at the boys playing what looked like watermelon football.


	13. Floating on air

"Aden sure as hell cleans up well," Lizzie joked as she and Hope sat at the wedding party table watching him and Lizzie's new boyfriend, Chase, walk towards the bar.

"Doesn't he?!" Hope giggled. "Chase seems like a great guy."

"I know. I'm really falling for him," Lizzie smiled. "I can't believe a guy like this came into my life, ya know? I mean, think about it. You and I might be the next to get married!"

"No, no! That'll be my brother and Amy," Hope laughed. "I can't believe Shannon's married though! He's such a child!"

"Yeah, but so are the rest of us. But we'll be following his lead someday."

"Yeah, you may be right. How weird is that to think about though? Shannon's married. Matt and Amy have been serious for a few years now. Aden and I are serious. And now you're with Chase. It seems like the only people not in a serious relationship right now are Jeff and Helms."

"Speaking of Shane," Lizzie grinned.

"The night was going so well before HE came up," Hope sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"It's been a month Hope. Don't you think you can forgive him? It is kind of a stupid and childish thing to be fighting about."

"I'm just tired of everyone treating me like I'm some fragile little girl. I can whoop most guy's asses in that fuckin ring! I'm not everyone's little sister."

"Yeah, but to have that many people care enough about you is awesome, don't you think?"

"Yeah, when I was 12! I'm 25!" Hope exclaimed.

"Uh-oh, someone mentioned Shane, didn't they?" Shannon questioned as he walked up to the table.

"Yeah, that would have been me. Just tryin to talk some sense into her, ya know?" Lizzie shrugged as she stood to join her man at one of the guest tables.

"Sorry Shan. I didn't mean to explode like that," Hope apologized.

"That's alright. I'm used to your outrageous outbursts," Shannon smiled.

"Congratulations Shan. I'm so proud of you," Hope smiled hugging her friend tightly.

"Thanks. I'm so happy right now. I just wish the guys could have been here."

"Yeah, me too. They were really bummed to have missed out on this."

"Yeah, I know. I'm glad at least you were able to be here. Thank you so much for making Crystal's dress. She looked simply amazing."

"It was my pleasure. I've been meaning to ask, were you crying when you saw her?"

"Shut up Hardy!" Shannon laughed.

"Uh-oh, what'd she say now?" Aden smiled as he walked up to them, Chase not far behind.

"I just asked if he was crying during the ceremony. That's all," Hope grinned and Aden walked around the table to be behind her. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"And?" Chase questioned.

"And what?!" Shannon exclaimed.

"What's the answer? Were you or were you not crying?" Aden spoke up.

"You all suck. I hate all four of you!"

"Four of us?! What the hell did I do?!" Lizzie exclaimed outraged by the blonde's statement.

"Please, Lizzie. I know if Hope hadn't asked you would have!" Shannon replied crossing his arms.

Lizzie paused for a moment, almost as if in thought. "Yeah, you're right. I would have," she smiled.

"Why did I invite you people anyways?" Shannon questioned himself as he walked off.

"So, would you like to dance?" Aden asked his girlfriend. She just nodded with a smile.

He swept her off to the dance floor. She felt as if she was floating, nothing else in the world mattered to her while he held onto her. And as he swung her around and around, she began to realize just how much he meant to her. That's when she made a decision to speak. Tell him exactly everything she felt.

"Aden," Hope spoke softly.

He smiled at her, his blue eyes sparkling in the light. "Yeah, baby?"

She smiled a bit while biting on her lower lip. She felt shy. Something she really hadn't felt since she was 15. "I, um, well……." She could grasp onto the words she wanted to speak aloud to him. She was ready for him to hear them, but was she really ready for anyone else to possibly hear them as well?

"Sweetie, are you alright?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just," she sighed as she looked down at her shuffling feet.

He stopped her and placed his hand under chin, bringing her eyes back up to his. "What is it Hope?"

"I love you," she breathed.

The words hit his ears as he began to sway to the music, moving her along with him. He smiled down at her. Almost as if he was thinking about the situation. And then, he said it, "I love you too."

"Aden, you don't have to say it just because I said it. I mean we've been together for about 2 months now. That's just how I feel right now. If you don't feel the same right now, that's fine. I understand completely. I don't want you to feel obligated to say that if you don't feel the same way yet."

"Hope, listen to the words coming out of my mouth," he grinned. She looked at his lips as he spoke. "I love you."

"Do you mean it?" she questioned with a smile on her face.

"Of course I mean it. I wouldn't say it if I didn't. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you baby. I really love you." He kissed her gently and held onto her tightly. Hope once again felt as if she had been floating.

* * *

Hope stood on a chair, struggling to put up some new artwork in her spare bedroom that Jeff had given her. She had the music up so loudly she was oblivious to the rest of the world. 

Matt entered his little sister's large home and called to her. Noticing that the music was up incredibly loud he started to climb stairs, knowing she would never be able to hear him over the music. As he reached the top of the stairs, he called to her again.

"FUCK!" Hope let out a scream as there was a bang heard from the spare room. Matt rushed in there to find his sister struggling to her feet, rubbing her ass gingerly, a chair lying on its side next to where she stood.

"Hope, are you okay?" he spoke as he rushed to her side.

"Owe," she cried with a pout. "Yeah, I'm okay. The chair tipped out from under me."

"Ouch," he chuckled as he moved her to the bed. "What were you doing?"

"Trying to hang that painting up. Didn't go so well. Sucks to be short!" she replied with a laugh. She stood and began walking towards her bedroom, where the music began to get louder, Matt noticed as he followed her. She turned her stereo off and sat on the bed, looking curiously at her brother. "What's up Matt?"

"Can't I just come by to see my little sister?"

"You usually don't," she smiled as he sat next to her.

"Alright, so I didn't come here just to visit. I wanted an explanation from you actually," he replied.

"Explanation? For what?"

"I think you owe it to me, and Jeff also, to tell us why you quit wrestling like you did as well as why you started it up again so secretly with Shane's help. What the hell is going on in the head of yours?"

"I owe it to you? I don't owe you two anything. It's my life Mathew. Maybe I don't want you two to know! I'm 25. You guys can't just keep track of my life anymore."

"Bade! Be reasonable! Maybe we could help you!"

"I don't need help Matt. I helped myself. And if it hadn't been for Helm's fuckin big mouth, you guys wouldn't give a shit!"

"Hey, what's goin on? I heard yelling," Jeff spoke as he stepped into Hope's room.

"Jesus, what the hell are you doing here?!" Hope exclaimed as she stood angrily.

"I wanted to come visit. Maybe see if you wanted to get the gang together to play some scrabble. What the hell's your problem?" Jeff replied as he crossed his arms.

"She's pissed at me cause I want her to tell us what the hell happened to her wrestling career," Matt spoke for her.

"I already told you that I would tell you when I was ready to. Did it ever cross your mind that maybe I'm not ready to tell you?!" Hope yelled at her brother.

"What the fuck is the big deal?!"

"Matt, maybe you should back off. If she doesn't want to tell us, she doesn't have it! It's her life and decision."

"Thank you Jeff," Hope said to her twin.

"Shut it Jeff! We're her brothers. Her family. Isn't it our right to know about important things in our sister's life?! Isn't that what family is for!? If mom was here she'd want you tell us, wouldn't she?!" Matt exclaimed.

"How dare you bring mom into this?! That's one fuckin ball-less move!"

"Ball-less?! That's pretty low Hope. Now you're attacking my man hood because you know I'm right about mom!"

"Fuck you Matt!"

"Hope, come on. You know he's not gonna give up until you tell us," Jeff spoke as he moved to comfort her. She shrugged him off and turned to face him, glaring at him and Matt.

"Are there any parts of my life that I'm allowed to keep secret from you two?! Fuck! I can't even keep my sex life quiet! You two have to poke your noses into my life when you don't need to be a part of it!"

"Are you trying to say you don't want us to be a part of your life?!" Matt exclaimed.

"Oh don't you dare twist my words around!"

"So that's it, huh? Well, let me tell you one thing, honey. You wouldn't last a day without us! You couldn't survive without us Hope," Matt threw at her. Her mouth dropped open in shock as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Oh Matt. That's harsh. You know she didn't mean it like that. Give it a rest will ya?!" Jeff spoke loudly in his sister's defense.

"No, ya know what Jeff? Forget it! Don't try to stick up for me anymore. I'm done with this. Matt, you think I can't last without you?! Fuck you! Get out of my house if that's what you think!" Hope cried as she moved out of her own room, to the spare and slammed the door.

"Matt, why do you always have to go and push her buttons like that?" Jeff questioned.

"Because I know that's how I can get her to speak to us. Jeff, any minute now, she's gonna come out of that room, we're gonna hug her, and she's gonna break down and tell us EVERYTHING!" Matt smiled proudly to himself.

"She's not ready for that Matt. You shouldn't have pushed her like that. That's just cruel," Jeff shook his head as he sat next to his brother and waited.

An hour past and the brother's still sat there, staring at the door, waiting for Hope to reappear tell them what happened. Matt's plan hadn't worked. Jeff was fully prepared to tell him how much of a stupid asshole he really was.

"Jeff, fuckin open your mouth, and I swear I'll shut it permanently for you," Matt growled as he stood and moved toward the door. "I really thought she'd come to us. I didn't think she'd lock herself up like that."

"You didn't think Matt," Jeff said.

"Jeff, don't make me slap the shit out of you!"

"Matt, those tactics may have worked on her when she was a vulnerable 16 year old, but she's 25. She's an adult. A big girl now. She really doesn't need us in her life anymore. If anything, we need her more."

"Why is it, when it comes to Hope, you seem to be always right?"

"That's what happens when you're a twin!"

Matt shook his head at Jeff and walked across the hall to the spare bedroom door. He turned the knob only to find the door lock, but he could hear his sister on the other side, sobbing, quietly by herself. This above all things, made him feel like dirt. Like the lowest form of scum.

"Hope, sweetie!" he knocked on the door. It didn't budge and she made no sound of movement. "Come on Hope! Open the door! Let's talk like adults about this! I'm sorry, okay!?"

"Fuck you Matt!" He heard her yell at him.

"Bade, I'm sorry. I should have never said those things to you. You're not 16 anymore. I guess I just thought my old war tactics could work on an older more mature and smarter you," he paused when he heard her moved across the floor of the room. And put his ear to the door, hoping to hear something, anything that meant she was opening the door for him. Jeff leaned against the wall of the hall, watching his brother. Suddenly, there was a loud bang, as Hope nailed her fist on the door, causing Matt to jump back in fright. "FUCK HOPE!! You just scared the shit out of me!"

"Fuckin leave Matt!" she screamed at him through the wood door.

"Hope, you're being fuckin unreasonable and childish. What? Are you fucking 12 again?!"

Suddenly the door flew open and a red faced Hope stood there, angrily, staring at Matt. "That's more like it!" Matt smiled feeling quite proud of himself. Hope's eyes squinted to little slits. Jeff, noticing the look on his sister's face, moved out of the hallway and into the safety of her bedroom. Matt's smile faded as he too noticed the look she was giving him. And then, just as fast as the door opened, she let loose a growl of anger, and lunged at her brother, knocking him to the ground.

"You fuckin egotistical asshole!" she screamed at him as she straddled his waist and punched his chest.

"Hope! Fuck! Stop!" he exclaimed as he tried to grab onto her hands.

"You fuckin don't have any right to talk to me like this!" she screamed as tears of anger dripped off her face onto his chest, leaving little wet spots on his V-1 t-shirt.

"I know! Jesus! Hope! STOP!!!" he yelled over her screams. He finally grabbed onto her wrists and held them tightly. She breathed heavily as she looked down into his eyes. "Are you done?"

"No," she spoke harshly.

"Well, too bad. Cause I am!" he exclaimed as he sat up, forcing her off him. She stood and crossed her arms. Matt stood in front of her and took a deep breath. "Look, Hope, all that shit I just said. I didn't mean any of it. I was getting angry because you won't let us in. When you were little, you always came to me with your problems. I just don't understand when I became the last person on your list to find shit out about you."

Hope sighed deeply and stormed off into her room. Matt stood in his spot of a moment, rolled his eyes and waited for the slam of the door. When it didn't come, he turned and walked in after her.

"You're not the last person my list to find shit out about me. This just happens to be one of those things where I know the two of you would become over protective brothers. And that's something I don't need anymore. But neither of you get that!" Hope spoke calmly. "Sometimes I need you guys to be my best friends more than my brothers, but you can't seem to draw that line."

"We are your best friends!" Jeff spoke defensively.

"No, you're not. While best friends would be protective and concerned, they wouldn't go over board and watch every little step I make. You guys go WAY over board! You guys are always my brothers. This is one of those situations where I would need you to be my friends. Especially at this point where I'm over it," Hope explained. "If you can promise me that you'll be my friends and just listen, then I'll tell you. If you can't make that promise, then you're gonna have to wait. And maybe never hear about it."

"I promise," Jeff said as he sat on her bed. She followed him as they both looked up at their brother.

"Well, Matt, what do you say?" Hope questioned.

Matt stood there, unsure of what his answer should be. If this turned out to be a situation where he believed she needed a brother more than a friend, could he really step back and just be a friend, or would he do the normal brotherly thing? Could he really follow through with this type of promise?

"Yeah, alright, I promise," Matt replied sat next to his siblings.

Hope took a deep breath and began her story, her brothers, or rather, her friends, listening intently. By the time she was done, they were speechless. They had nothing to say, or at least nothing that friends would say.

"You guys have nothing to say about it?" she questioned.

"Well, what are we supposed to say? Other than that we're sorry that shit happened to you when we couldn't be there. And that we wished you could have said something to us sooner. And we'll be there every chance we get. This is your come back. Your time to shine and be yourself again. We wouldn't ever want to take that away from you. Whether you're our sister or our best friend. We love you and we only want you to be safe. And we would both like to thank Shane for helping you get back on your feet in the ring," Matt spoke as calmly and rationally as he could.

"Don't speak that asshole's name around me," Hope said.

"We also, would love to thank Aden for watching out for you while we can't. We're glad you have him in your life," Jeff spoke up.

"AND!!!" Matt began to add. "We think you need to forgive Helms. He helped you a lot and was only trying to do what he thought was best. Let your anger for him go. He cares a lot about you. More than you could have know."

"Shut up Matt," Jeff growled.

"Look, I know you guys think that HE was just protecting me, but I didn't need the protection. I just needed help. And while he did help me, he also LIED to me. I don't need that from anyone in my life," Hope replied.

"Fine, fine, we understand that," Matt smiled. "Can I go back to being your brother for a moment?"

"I suppose," Hope trailed off cautiously.

Matt wrapped his arms around his sister tightly. "I'm just so happy you're okay. And I love you. And if anything like that happens again, PLEASE don't wait so long to tell us. We just want you to be safe and happy." Hope laughed and gave into his hug.

"So how about that scrabble?!" Jeff exclaimed.

* * *

"So, what do we have planned for tonight?" Hope questioned as she snuggled up to her boyfriend as they laid in bed. 

"Um, tonight?" Aden asked. Hope looked up at him and nodded with her smile fading. "Well, I was thinking that maybe we could go hang out with my boys."

"Is, um, is Helms gonna be there?" Hope asked as she pulled away and sat up.

"Yeah, um, we just haven't spent any guy time together, ya know?"

"Then, go! Have fun! You need that," Hope smiled as she climbed out of her bed. She moved towards the bathroom and Aden followed, his black boxer briefs hanging low on his hips. He leaned against the doorway and watched his girlfriend pull her black, aqua streaked, hair back.

"So you'll go?" he grinned.

She looked at him, still smiling. "No, I won't hang out with that asshole. But if you want to go, then go. I don't want to stop you."

"This kinda sucks Hope. I'd like to spend time with you and my friends. But because of this fight with you and Shane, I can't."

"Aden, I'm not stopping you from hanging out with him! I want you to be friends with him. But just because you're friends, doesn't mean I have to be friends with him."

"I know, baby. But we can't all just hang out together! I hate having to choose between you!"

"You don't have to! I'm not asking you to! Don't make me into that girlfriend that makes their boyfriends choose between their friends and their girlfriends. I'm not like that and you know that!"

"Why can't you let this go!? You forgave me! Why not him?"

"Aden, you don't know the crap that man has put me through in the past. He is the thorn in my side. The pain in my ass. I don't have to be friends with him. But you are! Have fun with him! I'll be here later and tomorrow! I love you. I don't want you to get pissed at me!"

"I'm not getting pissed at you! I'm getting pissed at the situation! I just want you to be able to spend some nice time with me and my friends. I'm always hanging out with your friends!"

"No one asked you to!"

"That's what a boyfriend does. They spend time with their girlfriend and her friends. Excuse me for thinking that this went both ways!" Aden exclaimed as he stormed off to find his clothes.

"Excuse me?! Did you just yell at me?! But that's not you getting pissed at me, huh?!" Hope yelled in return as she followed back into the bedroom. She crossed her arms and watched him pull on his jeans.

"Look, Hope, why don't you call me when you grow up and get over this childish bull shit!" Aden yelled as he grabbed his shirt and keys and stormed out of the house.

"ADEN!!!" Hope yelled after him. He didn't turn back, just go in his car and pulled out of the driveway. "UGH!!! BOYS!!!!" Hope ran down the stairs and out the door in her underwear, trying to chase after her boyfriend. Lucky for her, he wasn't far down the road.

"Hope," he chuckled as he looked in his rearview mirror. He shifted into reverse and backed up towards her. She stood at the end of her driveway, her arms crossed over her chest, realizing that she was almost naked. He stopped in front of her and rolled down the passenger window. "Baby, you look like a cheap hooker."

She smiled at his joke and opened the door, sliding in. "I love you. I don't want you to leave mad at me."

"I love you too. But this stubborn side of you, well, it drives me insane sometimes," he spoke softly as he looked over at Hope. He ran his hand up and down her bare leg and smiled. "I just wish you could get past this all."

"I'm sorry, Aden. I can't. But I don't want you to think you have to choose one way or the other. If you want to hand out with your friends tonight, please do. I want you to. It would do you some good to get away from me and my family for a night."

"I love being with you and your family. I have so much fun with them. But I think I do just need a guys' night out."

"Then have fun. I demand it!" Hope laughed. She leaned over and gave Aden a deep kiss before reaching for the door handle.

"Uh, baby, I think I'd feel more comfortable driving you up to the house, than you walking around in your bra and underwear," Aden laughed.

"Oh yeah, I kinda forgot," she grinned as she looked down at herself. "Maybe we could, I don't know, fuck before you go?"

"Ooo, I love IT when you talk nasty!" Aden grinned as Hope leaned over and nibbled on his neck.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to get another chapter out. I'm really not feeling this whole wrestling thing anymore. I'm trying to get through it all though. I will finish my stories, I will! I think anyways……… 


End file.
